


Dance with the Devil

by Catnekoinu



Series: Dance with the Devil [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnekoinu/pseuds/Catnekoinu
Summary: Higarashi Kagome walks out for the last time on her thought to be beloved, nothing is going as it should. The Shikon-No-Tama is no more, however it seems that the Kami are not yet done with her for they soon will reveal that they have more in store for her. Will she willingly walk towards her fate or run into the arms of the unsuspecting Sesshoumaru who is also trying to run from a long awaited destiny. Will they concede or will she end up Dancing with the Devil.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Shippou (InuYasha)
Series: Dance with the Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620775
Comments: 33
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the wonderful Inuyasha. I am just a huge fan!

**Chapter 1**

Her blue eyes flashed, she refused to cry she ran, her anger carried her deep into the forest away from the Edo Village, away from her home and more importantly away from Inuyasha.

"Stupid Inuyasha" she screamed.

Taking a deep breath but refusing to stop she pulled her Reiki in and threw up a barrier as she moved to block her scent. She didn't want him to follow her, with the way she felt she would purify him. She didn't stop until her lungs felt as if they where going to explode, she could only hear her labored breathing, angry tears stung her cheeks her emotions betraying her will. Collapsing to the forest floor finally she buried her head in her hands and wept angry anguishing tears. She only stopped when she had no more tears left and felt hallow, she rolled onto her back and looked at the canopy of trees focusing the wind carrying the leaves from the autumn laden trees. She didn't know how long she ran or where she was and she didn't care, she wanted to forget the day, wipe it from her existence, blowing out a breath of frustration it wasn't going to work.

 _'Your so stupid Kagome, what did you think was going to happen, happily ever after, hah.'_ "Well I can't sit here and feel sorry for myself." She said to no one, standing up she brushed herself off and felt a prickle on her neck.

"You can die." a voice rasped from the other side of the creek.

She didn't stop, she didn't think, living for a year full time in the Feudal Era and traveling years before that had taught her that she couldn't think, just react. With the precision of a master she pulled an arrow from her quiver and released the arrow from the sacred longbow that she received from Mount Asuza and hit the mark within seconds. A mangled scream could be heard before nothing. Blowing out a breath, Kagome looked at her arrows, she needed to come up with a plan because she didn't have a unlimited amount. First she needed to find shelter, but since she was by the river she might as well catch some fish first for dinner.

Lord Sesshomaru sat in his study unable to focus on the papers in front of him, he was finishing up the last of it so he could leave for Edo to see Rin and if he was being honest with himself to catch a glimpse of the Miko that was always with her, unfortunately she was married to his insufferable hanyou half-brother. Suddenly he moved to the window as Jaken walked in, "Mi Lord."

"Jaken find Rin."

With that he pulled his energy into a tight white ball and flew towards the East towards the force that was pulling at him. He stopped in Edo figuring that was where his Youkai was pulling him.

 **'She's not here'** he felt his beast whimper and had to force him down. He had found that the only time he and his beast disagreed was when it came to his half-brother's Miko. 

He needed to find out what happened. Moving towards the Old Miko's house he found Kaede, Rin and the fox kit that the Miko had adopted sitting out front going through herbs. 

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin squealed running to him with a warm smile.

He paused and looked down at his ward, "Rin, Jaken will be here to collect you."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru can Shippou come?" Rin looked back at her friend, she was glad that he was back from kitsune school for a bit.

Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow at the fox kit still sitting by the old Miko and he was looking weary and he could smell anguish coming off the fox kit.

Kaede saw the Lord of the West studying Shippou, "Mi Lord, ye ward asks because there is a change in their house and the kit isn't welcome in your half-brother's home any longer."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, he knew she was fond of the kit and felt that he was a sibling to his ward. He nodded his head, and Rin and Shippou moved into the hut to pack. 

"The Miko?" His face never changing and his eyes stayed on the hut the children had run into.

Kaede let out a strangled sigh, she knew that Inuyasha's brother felt something for Kagome, even if it was just curiosity, he had a harsh sense of honor and he would find out soon enough, because Sesshomaru couldn't be in the village more that five minutes before Inuyasha was on him. 

"She ran off this morning after screaming Oswari, according to her kit, they where out at Sango's and Miroku's, Kagome wanted to get back early enough because Inuyasha was leaving early this morning to say goodbye when she walked in on him and another version of my sister in the middle of..."

"Yeah mamma was so mad she yelled Oswari at Inubaka who slammed into his lover which knocked them both out. Mamma dropped me off here and said she just had to leave for a bit. She has no where to go. Inubaka disappeared about two weeks ago and has been acting strange with mamma ever since, refusing to sleep in the house with us because he caught a virus that was still contagious. Mamma knew he was lying but she.. she always forgives him." Shippou gulped he was angry at Inuyasha and didn't blame mamma her heart was huge, and she needed to clear her head, when Kikyou was around before the well closed she would go home, she didn't have that now.

In a rare show of emotion Sesshomaru knelt down in front of Rin and the kit, "I will find your mother, my half-brother has no honor and has broken his vow to his wife, be glad that they didn't mate."

Shippou sniffed back the tears and met Sesshoumaru's eyes briefly. Complete understanding between the two youkai, if she had been mated to him her anguish would have been so painful and the break of that bond could have killed her.

Standing up he turned, than paused and looked at the two children, "Stay here until Jaken comes for you."

Not waiting for a reply he moved towards his half-brother and the Miko's house. He knew they wouldn't last, the Miko had been so devoted to his half-brother and he had been nothing but an adolescent fool who spoke down to his mate, ridiculed her and held her in a regard close to a servant. He steeled his anger, he saw that the Miko was good for his half-brother, brought a responsibility to him that he hadn't had before and she was the best part of him. Inuyasha was waiting for him, "Ah I should have figured you'd come here today of all days you bastard."

"Kagome and the brats aren't here."

"I'm aware of that little brother." the venom dripping from his words like acid.

"Inuyasha the only reason I ever dealt with you was because of that Miko, you dishonored our father on this day. Trading in flesh and blood for a clay shadow." He didn't look and didn't acknowledge the woman standing by his half-brothers side. A growl came deep from within him when his half-breed brother just laughed. "Actually I'm living proof that I live up more to father's expectations than you do." 

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the arrogant tone of the hanyou, "You do not regret that you bound yourself to the Miko in a human marriage and broke it with a clay doll."

"You will not speak of Kikyou that way, she is my mate and since I can't go into the afterlife I found a way to bring her to me, I was mated to her, that trumps any human custom I had with Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked now at the imitation, then flicked his glance back to Inuyasha, "How is she standing here little brother, how did you get this which had died."

Looking away Inuyasha wrapped his claws around Tessaiga handle, he hadn't told anyone, "Keh. I don't have to explain shit to you bastard, she's back and is now tied to me, I'll never loose her again."

Inuyasha suddenly flew through the back of the wall of the house that he and Kagome had built, "Die Sesshomaru!" Kikyou yelled, letting loose of a powerful sacred arrow. With two fingers he caught the arrow and disintegrated it, without another word Sesshomaru turned around an left, pausing only when he heard his half-brother mumble, "I didn't mean to hurt Kagome."

Sesshomaru did not bother to stop he was having to control his beast who wanted to break free of his shackles and beat the hanyou to within an inch of his life and kill the copy that had been once again resurrected, he moved towards the woods where he could smell her scent, he told himself that for the honor of his family, and attempt to fix the damage he was looking for the Miko and had taken in her fox kit. 

Kagome moved through the forest with her fish on a makeshift fishing rod, looking for a spot to camp, she still needed firewood. Her thoughts moved towards Shippou and Rin, she missed them terribly and felt bad for leaving them. She knew she couldn't leave them for very long, she would just find a place for tonight and see if she could figure out a plan, and take them with her. Letting out a groan she realized that she would have to talk to Sesshomaru about his ward. _'great, he's above gloating I hope, but I may surprise_ _him if he starts trash talking that half-breed I'll agree.'_ she thought darkly to herself.

Inuyasha had not liked that Sesshomaru and herself had been friendly, he didn't mind Rin, however he didn't like that they co-parented Rin and even discussed Shippou. She blew out a breath, it wasn't like Inuyasha was a parent he was more like the brother and or uncle to the children, he had a abrasive temper with Shippou and indifferent with Rin. ' _Why did I have to be so stubborn."'_ She could lie to a lot of people but not herself. She was stubborn in the fact that she knew that she had gotten married too fast and loved Inuyasha but had not looked forward to see if they would be happy. They had been fighting Naraku, and in the heat of it he had told Naraku and the Shikon-No-Tama that they where made for each other, than in a cruel twist of fate they where separated for three years. A sad smile played across her lips, when she came back she was so happy, she had missed all of them so much, she loved Inuyasha but didn't really realize until later that her love for him was more maternal and every time he looked at her he thought of his beloved. She'd been hurt when they first made love and he couldn't bring himself to look at her or kiss her but she figured it was a inu thing. He couldn't let go of the past and in truth neither could she. Kikyou was always between them.

She hadn't aged which she believed had something to do with the Shikon Jewel, but she had matured in the last four years where Inuyasha being a hanyou didn't his brain was that of a seventeen year old boy, all he thought of was sex and traveling. In some of her many conversations with Sesshoumaru it was customary for the Inu's to travel for years to learn who they where before they "settled down". Well it was no longer her problem, she looked up ahead and found a cave, "Thank the Kami" she said to the wind and spirits listening. In quick answer, the heavens opened up and poured down on her, thick heavy clouds lowered their boon, and lighting and thunder called out to each other. Drowning out the curses of the Shikon Miko.

Sesshomaru was following her scent, it was laced with anger, hate and anguish, he could tell the moment she consciously retracted her Reiki as the sizzle on his skin dampened, and smelled the faint barrier to hid her scent. A smirk played on his lips, she was hurt emotionally but she was able to think past the hurt, when she came back to them from the well she had trained hard. He came to the river and found a single arrow full of her Reiki power seeping from the metal lying in ooze and ash. **'she was attacked, we must find mate.'** he heard his beast howl. "Have more faith beast in the Miko, her temper was high and there is no sign of her injury anywhere, use your senses she stepped down by the bank and went fishing and the smell of her barrier and the fish move off in that direction" towards the storm that was raging. He ran towards the storm looking for the Miko. 

**'It is our mate'**

_'beast I stopped fighting you over what you call her, but you will not tell me what I call the Miko.'_

the beast answered with a mind shattering howl of contempt, but Sesshomaru ignored it, he'd had practice for years. He could tell by her scent even through the sheets of rain that he was getting close. She was heading near a series of caves infested with lower youkai. He picked up his pace, he justified that he didn't want to explain to his ward or her kit that he was with in miles of her and that he had not protected her leaving them orphans once again. 

Kagome made it to the mouth of the cave and soaked all the way through, she was so cold her teeth were beginning to chatter. She hadn't brought her bag with her with her much needed lighter, so he had no means of fire, she was going to freeze, her only hope was to grab some brush that was moving into the mouth of the cave that was not yet drenched by the storm that had decided to descend upon her. Moving sluggishly, due to the weight of her clothes she grabbed some twigs and threw them into a make shift pile. Defeated, cold and emotionally hallow she crumpled to the ground. A headache was burning her eyes and she wished for sleep, knowing she would freeze if she didn't remove her drenched clothes, she removed all her clothes, laying the bow over her lap, she closed her eyes and willed her teeth to stop chattering, she moved her barrier farther out, as she did she felt the presence of several lower yokai and... and... "Oh no."

He felt her Reiki caress his youkai, she knew he was coming and her Reiki spiked harshly, she was under attack. Sesshomaru moved through her barrier which he didn't question, and into the cave where she was standing skyclad rapidly shooting arrows deep into the mouth of the cave. He clamped down hard on the chains of his beast as it fought to get to the surface, his amber gold eyes turning red with the beast snapping at the chains of his control. 

She felt a movement past her knowing it was Sesshomaru he made quick work of the youkai that she had trespassed on, and she tried to regain some of her modesty. For a moment after he was done dispatching of the threat he stayed facing away from her. He slipped off his _nagajuban_ and handed it to her, not turning around. Kagome grabbed the white silk undergarment and put it around her naked body, she felt his warmth emanating from the silk and smelled his scent, sandalwood and pine. She fought the urge to bury her face in the silk and drink in his scent. 

He turned and found that seeing her in his nagajuban was almost natural, her long blue black locks were thrown up into a bun on her head, he removed his heko obi and handed it to her, so she could fashion an obi for herself. He moved past her without saying a word and couched down to begin on building a fire for the little Miko. She looked almost frail and he could hear her teeth chattering, she had been soaked all the way through before she got to the cave. He saw the discarded fish on the rock next to the wood she had piled into a make shift fire area. 

"Thank you, Sesh.. Sesh." She fought to get his name out but she was so cold and the trembling would not cease. His stoic face never faltered when she walked and sat down next to him watching him work to start the fire. He took his mokumoku off and laid it on her shoulders, it wrapped around her emanating heat. He heard her moan and almost lost the hold on his beast in the process knowing that the feel of warmth seeping slowly back into her body was the reason for the moan.

He did not acknowledge or think about the fact that mokumoku was something that very rarely was touched by other people, it was an extension of himself. 

Taking a cleansing breath, Kagome looked over at her companion who had yet to speak. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, fancy meeting you here." She smiled at him when his gaze finally lifted to hers as the fire cracked to life. She moved to the fish and using a knife he handed to her from his robes, she prepared it for cooking. "I'm guessing you came from Edo."

He knew what she wasn't saying, "I have, your son and Rin have been returned to the Palace in the West."

She met his gaze and her deep blue eyes softened, "Thank you." He wouldn't make her talk about it not yet.

Moving to sit back down next to him she watched the fire, the silence was comfortable, she was thankful for it. 

Sesshomaru looked worriedly at the small Miko, she was always chattering and yet she sat and lost herself into the fire. 

"Miko."

"It's Kagome."

"Miko."

"Listen Sesshomaru, your educated I know you are, why do you insist on calling me what I am, than my name?"

"It is a show of respect, you are the Shikon Miko, your name shouldn't be used except in the safety of your own home."

She looked at him, he was always surprising him. He never lied, he told the honest truth when and if he spoke it and as he saw it and was not always what he seemed. Relenting she sighed, "What was your question Sesshomaru?"

He has long since stopped being shocked with how familiar she used his name. "What are your plans?"

Her eyes shuttered all emotions clamped down, she had his admiration for trying to control her emotions though she couldn't stop her scent. 

"I actually hadn't thought that far as of yet. I just needed to get away, I've overstayed my welcome in Edo for awhile."

He gave a slight nod, he had expected as much. "Is there anything you need from Edo?"

"Well you have the most important things to me, Shippou and Rin, I would like to get my back pack and some of the belongings I brought from my time." If he heard her voice crack he made no mention of it .

"Very well, in the morning, than you will go to the West and stay with the fox kit and the ward. We will discuss more tomorrow. Eat, Sleep." 

Silently he handed the fish to the little Miko and moved to the wall of the cave near the mouth. He closed his eyes but was aware of all things around him, he pushed his youkai out to ward off all that would dare disturb them. He heard the Miko moving around the cave she buried the bones and settled down next to the fire with his mokumoku snuggled around her. Soon he heard her breathing even out, the little MIko had finally lost the battle of the day to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is asked by the Kami to once again help the universe make right which was wronged. She is invited back to the Palace of the West as a guest. Will Sesshomaru's mother have other plans? Find out.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome felt herself leaving her dream, she could recognize it, she was being lifted from the dream to somewhere... she'd been here before a void of light. She groaned, "By the Kami."

"Child why do you fight us." She heard from no where and everywhere.

"I'm, how have I fought you?" Her temper spiking, "I fought Naraku, fought the Shikon-no-Tama wished it from existence, went back to my time, than I...I came back here to be.. to be with..."

"Do you think child that we put you back here to breed with the hanyou? To live out your days in oblivion?"

Kagome looked around her, not one form solidified, she was surrounded by a mist of light. She had wondered why she was sent forward and than given the option to come back to the Feudal era, it should have dawned on her that it wasn't to live happily ever after.

"Why would you think that happily ever after is not in your future child, you are young, immortal and already thinking of finality." another voice breathed through her.

"I... I thought my destiny was to destroy the Shikon, I did that."

"Child it was the first step, it was the first step, the creation of the Shikon-no-Tama created a problem, Midoriko had a soul like no other and when she created the Jewel her soul was to much for anyone person to handle. Each reincarnation had a down fall, they would submit to the darkness in some way tainting their purity. You were the only one it could not taint my child so her soul can only be held by you and the next piece falls to you. It was always you."

She felt a mix of feelings, good and bad rush through her, how was this the Jewel was gone.

"What is this next step?"

She heard a hundred voices hum in approval. 

"Child it has already begun, the soul you have could be forced to make a new more powerful Jewel one that will be the end of all that balance this world. You have seen it, you child must train for what is ahead and know, we will send you with what we can at the next full moon, take care child not to make the same mistakes that wrought this world. You are the last best chance."

She could feel herself slipping back, wait she had questions, she needed answers they hadn't explained anything. 

Sesshomaru couldn't describe it, his beast was yelling to the Miko telling her not to leave. He looked over at her, the fire played with the shadows in the cave and cast an eerie glow over her. He heard it, her heart stopped. Quickly he rushed to her side, she was fighting something, struggling with more than just a dream.

"Miko." He called her several times, laying his hand on her cheek trying to get her back.

"Kagome!" He scooped her into his lap, feeling his beast yank on his thin control as he felt her go cool under his hot touch. Pulling her close to him and breathing in her scent, lavender and sage, he was loosing her. A feeling he hadn't recognized since he thought he lost Rin surged through him the pain was unmanageable.

Than it was there, faint. A ripple of power raked through them.

"Kagome"

She coughed and he saw her blue eyes snap open she was reaching for something. 

"Wait!" She was disoriented, she was warm and sitting in.. in.. oh Kami she was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap. She scrambled out of his lap. Putting some distance between them and willing her mind not to over think it. Living with Inuyasha and Shippou taught her that they could smell when she was aroused and this was not the time or the place. 

"What..." she motioned to Sesshomaru who was watching her closely.

"You were dying, you stopped breathing. Than there was a surge of power." his voice was calm and detached but his eyes told her more.

Biting her lower lip she sat in front of him. "I was taken to... well the Kami came to me, they had a message."

She told him of what she had been told, she felt compelled to tell him and he was good at working out the puzzles that others couldn't quiet make out.

He listened to her and her account of what was told to her, he wondered, as the well was something only the Kami could control and he felt that it wouldn't lead her back here to this time away from her family to be with his half breed brother.

"I thought they sent me back to live out my life with.." her hands moved towards Edo.

"Why, when they could have sent you to your time and your intended could have been there waiting for you, unless there was something back here in this time that needed fixed."

She looked at him now, his face always stoic his features perfect. If you came upon him and didn't know that he truly was the "Killing Perfection" then he was handsome with a high station in the youkai court shown on his forehead with the purple crescent moon that hung just above his brows and the pink stripes on his cheeks telling all that he was Inu No Taisho's son. 

"You don't sound shocked."

He ran his claw through his hair and she smiled, a Sesshomaru equivalent to a shrug, "No, the Kami are all knowing and do nothing without reason, they know the outcome based on the infinite possibilities of our choices."

Her face steeled, "I don't like not having a choice. "

He truly felt like sighing and rolling his eyes, "They aren't taking away your choice, they just have predicted outcomes."

She nodded and remembered that he had a way of making her feel inferior in her thoughts. He once told her that he had live for over centuries that he had experience and that was the only difference. 

"Well I guess we should get going." She said pulling on the silk of his nagajuban, she moved to her clothes near the fire, they hadn't dried all the way but it would do. She changed quickly and handed the garments back to Sesshomaru. 

"Hn" he rose and moved to the mouth of the cave giving her her privacy putting on his nagajuban and sash he couldn't help but smell her close to him. There was much to ponder, however the first step was getting the Miko through visiting Edo.

Knowing his half brother he would not leave the Miko without making her feel as if all of this was her fault. It amazed him that the Alpha of her pack she let Inuyasha continue to play like he made the calls. Inuyasha had boasted several times over the year on his conquests and Sesshomaru had to agree to a point he had surpassed the strength of any other hanyou, however he would not have succeeded and would have died several times over if it wasn't for the little Miko that was now in his company.

"We will go by cloud to Edo, we can then return to the West."

She looked at him dubiously, "the cloud, doesn't that put me a little to close to you?"

She knew his mind when it came to humans, he had grown over the years to accept them however she had only seen Rin ever touch him and never without his permission. 

His elegant brow rose, "you have no problem with using my name in a familiarity that no other uses on this Sesshomaru yet you do not want to stand next to me. Curious."

Her cheeks flamed red with a snap of temper. "No, it's not that I know you don't like humans and you don't like them touching you."

"Little Miko, I don't appreciate anyone touching me. I don't hate humans or you and my ward would not be in my company, I have no time for their drama that is meaningless. I also don't like to waste time, I assumed you would like to be back with my ward and your kit by nightfall."

She glared at him and had to agree with what he was saying, she was using the information she had learned from stories from Inuyasha, and if she was at all honest he wasn't necessarily rude he was just disinterested in most things around him. Anytime she had heard that Sesshomaru went after humans it was only after they attacked him or someone under his protection. She thought years ago the reason he called anyone filthy human was he didn't know or care about their name and station and to his sensitive nose they where filthy.

"Alright but I call shotgun. "

He met her eyes and she almost burst out laughing at his look. Moving next to him she waited for the cloud so move around her feet. To steady her he placed his clawed hand around her small waist and pulled her close to him taking care not to scratch her. It didn't escape him that her cheeks and ears grew pink with embarrassment. He ignored his beasts whispers on how her body melded next to his as if they were meant. 

"I would like to see Sango and Miroku before we leave and say goodbye to their family, I have a feeling I won't see them for awhile."

"Hn" was all he said, his eyes where trained forward and his face looked almost bored.

"I would also like to speak to Kaede before the inevitable ensues, I don't imagine that Inuyasha and Kikyo are going to make this easy, though we wouldn't be in this current situation without their choices."

"He has dishonored our name much like our father had." Kagome heard the suppressed hate from him, honor was something that he had been working at repairing for years now. His father had left his mother for Inuyasha's mother, what made it worse she was human, making the Inu clan a target for several attacks. Their father had died, and Sesshomaru had been left as the new Lord, trying to restore what his father had done. 

"Yeah well it may help that we weren't mated in the way of the Inu's we only had a marriage recognized by humans, he wasn't much on demon customs. He didn't want to kill me with the blood bond, and he wasn't sure it wouldn't invoke a... a... sort of curse on me because he can't control his demon side." She wasn't defending Inuyasha's actions, she wanted to put Sesshomaru at ease.

She looked up at him when she felt his hand close in reflex. "That was an excuse, he can't control his demon side because his sire and dam we not matched in equality of power. As for the mating, you would have survived. I tell you this so you can get out your emotions now, he mated the other."

She felt a lump form in her throat and closed her eyes, how could it be that she could feel even more betrayed, she would never measure up to Kikyo. "Thank you for that, I may be the great Shikon Miko but I won't ever be Kikyo."

"Why would you want to be?" he asked curiously, humans where always competing with others in ineffective ways, not striving to be better and recognizing their accomplishments but listening to the ravings of others with less than they had. The Miko it would seem was no different.

"She was a great priestess before her time and she was able to do so much, She had a capacity to see people for what they where and was able to create peace, she also didn't shatter the Jewel into tiny little peaces on her first day."

"That's all based on biased perspective, but the same could be said about you."

"What"

"You did not grow up being trained as a Miko, why would you assume you had the same knowledge as she, your powers where suppressed and locked away by Magatsui because it was far more powerful than any before you, you have compassion for human, youkai, and demon alike, and you did not use the jewel for your own selfish gain. You based on those facts surpassed Kikyo. She doesn't have your loyalty either."

Kagome's jaw dropped, hearing the ever stoic Sesshomaru speak about her in such a positive way warmed her from within. "Thank you."

"Why do you thank me for facts, Miko?"

Shaking her head she smiled, he was right, Kikyo didn't fight Naraku and all of his incarnations and didn't do it with a forth of her actual power. She also didn't much care for demons and in all honesty she was going to use the jewel to turn Inuyasha into a human, which meant that she didn't accept him for who he was, it wasn't until Naraku had tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha that Inuyasha decided to turn into a full demon. 

"Well that explains half of what the Kami said then." When she saw him look down at her she continued, "They said that all that possessed the jewel prior to me where tainted by the darkness tainting their purity."

He didn't respond, he figured she was using him as a sounding board, he had already surmised that years ago. "She wanted to have Inuyasha to use it to become human, her intent was there and she would have succeeded if not for Naraku's interference. While she was dying after she bound Inuyasha to the tree she wanted to follow him and wanted the jewel gone to a different world, hmm... that's what Kaede had said. It never really made sense to me, I was from a different time not world, however if what the Kami said is fact, that I live in the world without hanyou or youkai, they don't exist in my time."

"They could have put up barriers in which you couldn't see."

She shook her head, "I can't explain it, I really can't I just know, the only thing that was touched by magic was the Noh Mask that had a jewel shard stuck in it. We have spirits, and who can forget that my family had So' Unga," she thought of the little girl and the Soul Piper, "And I do remember the Soul Piper, but it doesn't spend time in the realm of the living and only follows the dead children."

"What if, what if I'm to prevent another Jewel from becoming, the only way for that to happen is to stop the fighting between humans, Miko, Monks, youkai, upper and lower and hanyou. Not all the fighting but enough that there is a peace, because the one thing all youkai and hanyou fear is a Miko with enough power to purify them. That's how Midoriko did it she had a human obsessed with her that allowed himself to be possessed by demons, she then took the spirit of the strongest demon in her final battle into herself and expelled both of their souls out with her heart, because she was about to die."

"Agreed, however from what the Kami stated to you, there is going to be a point you are going to be pushed by something worse that the Hanyou Naraku, there is going to be a big enough threat that you feel there is no choice, peace between the species will bring a war on in itself. You must prepare yourself."

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, he was right of course, he knew strategy and she knew from reading history books that many would not be happy with the thought of all out peace, when she starts this their will be a price on her head to get rid of the human Miko that wants to upset what has always been. "I won't be safe on either side. Since Naraku and truthfully before Miko and Monks have been trained to hate even fear demons of any kind, they are not going to be easy to sway to believe that there are good and bad on both sides."

"Hn."

"Will you help me with this?" She hurried on, she wasn't worried about him killing her but she didn't want him to say no, "I mean your the strongest demon I know the respect you command would work well with the youkai to help with acceptance."

"You will need to learn to fight, having me next to you is one thing, but daiyoukai and youkai respond to a person that can back up their own words. The females are not as they are in the human clans, they are strong and fierce and able to protect themselves and their pups."

She gave him a huge hug it didn't get by her that she didn't say no, "Thank you. I'll learn all I can, I'll do anything, I don't want to end up like Midoriko locked in a jewel fighting demons for all eternity."

"Very well, than I have two propositions for you."

She saw him look at her, "Am I going to like them?"

"No, you will freak out and than you will concede."

She glared at him, her lapis blue eyes flashed in challenge. "Ok, lets hear them?"

"The first is the most obvious, you want peace between all species and it's going to be a fight on our hands. The first you should employ is Inuyasha and Kikyo. They have both proven formidable in battle, and it shows another link of unions that surpass time."

She growled at him and his logic through gritted teeth she smiled, "No I see your logic and I'm not freaking out, I see what you mean, what does it matter that he's a lying, back stabbing jerk who turned to a clay pot with power for comfort and come to thank of it how does she have her Reiki? I mean unless I slept through it did they get my soul?"

His lip twitched, because it sure sounded like she was freaking out, "We are almost to Edo, you can ask your monk friend as it was my understanding they traveled together."

"Fine, I know your right, but I don't have to like it, hell I worked with Kikyo several times and didn't want to, oh well. So what's the second."

"It's two fold, share your powers with me and mine to you so we can share the burden of this war we are about to begin in the search for peace and restore my family's honor"

"That actually sounds a lot better to handle than working side by side with your twit brother and mate."

"Half-brother."

"Hmm" she replied, she could see Kirara and Sango in the front of their house and saw one of the children rush back into the house, only to return moments later with Miroku. 

"So how do we do this, shake hands." She asked smiling up at him.

He touched down and let go of her before looking at her and smiled.

"We mate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to protect the life of her friends and family once again, Kagome is set on a mission to bridge the fractured relationship between her and Inuyasha. Will she accept Sesshomaru's proposal, she will learn things about him from a unexpected source, the real question is what will she do with the information.

**Chapter 3**

"We Mate"

She went pale and jumped back, "We what?"

"Kagome, Kagome." She heard behind her. 

"You should visit with your friends while you can." He turned and melted into the forest. 

Kagome turned and put her hand on her heart which was racing so fast she thought she might pass out. _He's right I can talk about this later, how can I think of anything else, oh my Kami, I'm freaking out, why am I freaking out, I should have seen it coming, no, no, concentrate Kagome, talk with Sango and Miroku and see the kids._ She plastered a smile on her face. 

Sango, Miroku and the three kids jumped back from her, "Mamma why does oba Kagome look so scary?" Yoshie, the oldest of the twins gasped clinging to her mothers kimono. 

Shizuka, her twin sister giggled, Oba Kagome did look scary her face was all fake, "Oba, are you okay?"

With a all to fake laugh Kagome waved her hands and the girls, "Oh yes, I'm fine, fine absolutely perfect." 

Shaking her head in disgust, Yoshie shook her head, "Come on Shizuka lets take Riku into the house, so mamma and daddy can talk to her." Shizuka shook her head in agreement and took her little brothers hand. 

Sango launched into Kagome's arms, "Oh little sister are you okay?" She shook her head, "I have a lot to tell you all."

Understanding lit in the violet eyes of Miroku, "come lets sit under this tree and you can tell us all about it Kagome."

She started at the beginning, starting with Inuyasha and Kikyo, looking at Miroku she bit back the bile as he didn't look surprised. "You knew?"

Neither one of her friends met her gaze, well at least this marriage there was no secrets. "Okay so let me guess you didn't want to hurt me?" She snapped out.

"Kagome that was not our intent, I shared my suspicions with Sango, we wanted to tell you however we had no proof, if I was wrong than I would be causing a bigger wedge to form between two of my closest friends." Miroku said pleading with her with eyes full of sorrow, she looked at Sango and saw the tears run down her cheek.

Wishing that she had Sesshomaru's ability to read lies entered and exited her mind, no, she trusted them and knew they where in a tough spot. "Look I don't blame you, I'm hurt by it of course, but I don't blame you. Miroku can you tell me how he brought Kikyo back, when Kikyo died this last time we sealed her bones in an unbreakable barrier near the tree of ages, and my soul is well it's still mine."

Miroku had been thinking about that since he was visited by Kaede yesterday, "A few weeks ago we were asked to travel to the South because of the Souls of the dead where being resurrected and walking as if they never left, their souls long gone but they where as real as the dearly departed. When we got there we found a Dark Miko who wasn't always dark she had lost her beloved in a meaningless war and she would do anything to bring him back. She was able to bring others back but never his, not for the lack of trying. I knew immediately that this was not a good travel to make with just Inuyasha, so I asked him to wait for me, so I could employ some Miko's from the closest temple to assist us in stripping the Dark Miko of her powers. When we arrived hours later he and her where in a fierce battle, but at his killing blow she screamed, "You promised.""

Kigome didn't need it spelled out for her, Inuyasha must have made a deal with the Dark Miko and than killed her. "I guess you'll do anything for your one true love." Kigome looked out towards the woods, her heart squeezing with pain feeling as if it was crushing in on itself, knowing that she was not his. She turned to her friends again and told them the rest, her run in with the demon on the river, the cave, Sesshomaru and what he proposed. 

"What, he wants to Mate with you?" Sango screeched. 

Miroku started to chuckle and was met with a slap from his wife and a glare from his friend. "This isn't funny Miroku." Yelled Kagome. 

"I mean is that something you want to do, he's Inuyasha's brother, he hates humans, he hates half demons, and he... he.. just ... does he care about you?"

Sighing Miroku closed his eyes, watching the embarrassment engulf his friend, "Sango my beloved, he cares very deeply for Kagome they have been raising Rin and Shippou together for almost a year since she came back, she's stood up to him in battle and is closest to his equal in power, human or demon alike he has spoken up in her defense several times, once to Inuyasha when he was yelling at her for saving him from So Unga, or when we were fighting Menomaru, Kikyo throwing you down the well to once again get you away from Inuyasha. When he comes here he visits Rin and Kagome he makes a point to see her, the only reason his feelings are closed off, is he's honor bound, Kagome was married to his brother and prior to that she was only interested in his brother, he would not with his honor or hers infringe on that. As for hating humans, I think that this is truly just something we gathered from Inuyasha, he has manners, he has on several instances helped his brother and us but he doesn't do it for recognition, if we can't see it, that's our problem not his. He's never attacked unprovoked, and to be honest I don't think he hates Inuyasha because he's a half human, I believe that Inuyasha uses that as a reason for his bad behavior. What would make a honorable Lord look down on his brother, yet saved him several times and could have killed him yet doesn't. He speaks of killing his brother, yet when it's presented to him he doesn't, it is the best way to keep those that fear Lord Sesshomaru away from Inuyasha is to say that Inuyasha is to only die by his hand, I think the only reason he wanted the sword was because he lived to honor his parents and his spoiled bad tempered brother was left with the much coveted Tessaiga while he got the Tenseiga, when he realized that the sword protected Inuyasha he stopped trying to get it from Inuyasha and even helped us get Inuyasha under control."

Both women looked at Miroku with their eyes huge, "You know you are very observant." They heard a voice behind them and both women shrieked. 

Sesshomaru stood behind them looking at the monk with interest. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, do you want to join us?"

Looking at the women, Sango looking from her husband to the diayokai and back and Kagome getting even more flustered by the realization that she had been oblivious to some of what Miroku had stated, mostly the whole Sesshomaru being interested in her part he would assume. Sesshomaru didn't reply but sat on against the tree and closed his eyes.

"Well that's a lot to process for one day, what are your plans Kagome?" Sango asked looking at her friends face while her eyes clouded with many emotions. 

"First I have to go get my stuff from Mi.. I mean Inuyasha and Kikyo's place, I need to let them know that I need their help and though I'm not all together happy with them I think that's just pride really. I want to fight back because I've been dejected, but seriously if he were to come to me right now and grovel, if I took him back which I've done several times before it would just make me more pathetic. No I need their alliance and as shown in the past we all work well together, we will need that. Than I plan on going to the Palace in the West and see the kids. After that," She looked at Sesshomaru who opened his eyes and met hers, "We will discuss that."

"That sounds great, why don't we eat something than you can be on your way to deal with Inuyasha and Kikyo, and remember, we're your family and we are always here for you." Sango said and gave Kagome another hug, reaching out to touch her husband before moving into the house. 

Miroku looked at his friend, she had a long road ahead of her, "Kagome, I trust that you will as always make the right decision."

Sesshomaru did not join in on the conversation, he had been prepared to make the same arguments that the Monk had, not entirely sure he was comfortable being so transparent to the holy man. He hadn't been wrong, he saw the Miko as belonging to his brother, she was therefore off limits. **"I told you so."** His beast purred in righteousness, _'Quiet beast.'_ He didn't want to hear the rumble of laughter from his beast. He was aware of when his beast had come to look at her as his mate but he would not give into instinct when he had built his whole life around the honor of becoming the most powerful.

Soon the space under the tree was filled with laughter and jokes, Riku toddled over to Sesshomaru staring at the demon in front of him, "Oji?"

Kagome bubbled with laughter when the Great Sesshomaru Lord of the West had a toddler on his mokumoku petting it calling him Oji Kitty. What amazed her was he didn't seem to object to the child on him, he just sat with his eyes closed while the baby snuggled into his mokumoku. She watched in amazement when the baby almost fell off and mokumoku wrapped around Riku and put him back safely on the ground. "Oji Kitty." The boy clapped and squealed then ran to his father in a series of babbles pointing at Sesshomaru and telling some story that only Miroku and Sango could understand laughing at his adventure. 

"Kagome." she looked at Sango who held her two daughters was looking at her. 

"What is it Sango?" Kagome said pulling her eyes from the side of the tree.

"I wish we could go with you," raising her hand before her friend could interject, "but Miroku and I have the kids to protect and this village should you need Inuyasha and Kikyo, so I ask that you take Kirara with you. She'll help you and she is useful, and I would feel better knowing she's by your side."

Kagome looked at Kirara, "Kirara do you want to go with me?" 

Kirara let out a little meow and sat on Kagome's lap in response. "Well than that settles it." Kagome laughed and hugged her.

Saying goodbye was bittersweet, and she promised to bring the children with her next time. It was unsaid that it may be awhile, since when she starts this it may not be safe for her to be near them because it would put this village, Miroku and Sango and their family in danger.

Kagome walked next to Sesshomaru who hadn't spoken with Kirara next to her, "So... Oji"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru growled, looking at the Miko, at least she was in a good mood. He hoped it would last.

Her eyes sobered, "What Miroku said, is all of it true?"

He didn't answer for the longest time and she was thinking that he wouldn't, "Yes." he stated softly looking at her.

Her heart tumbled in her chest, she wasn't sure why it didn't seem wrong, it should, shouldn't it?

"So this mating, it's something you would be willing to do with me?"

"I would not have brought it up if I had reservations." Curious he thought she was worried how he would feel about being mated to her. 

"What of being mated to a human and following in your fathers footsteps?" She said looking for his reactions.

"Father married a weak princess, he was mated to my mother, cheated on her and left her for a woman who didn't care for our customs and wanted nothing to do with the demon world or his demon son. Inu's have been known to take several wives, but at the beginning of their mating Mother and he agreed on just each other, so the mating was slightly different. He broke that, going so far to break the bond with Mother, which is far more painful it left it's mark on her but it could have killed her. Than he went and died, he was once respected, even feared and all he is remembered for is marrying a weak mortal woman who looked pretty in a kimono and hated demons. You would be my only mate, and you are strong, you will need to get stronger of course."

"So honoring customs is a must, I agree with that, because should we have children they should know where they come from. Honoring both sides not hating one side or both."

He glanced at her watching as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. She was considering the mating and that was a step up from her stark scared look that she had when he first broached it.

"What's the difference between the mating of one and having the ability to mate many? You mentioned that it's varied slightly."

She saw as his jaw flexed and saw the anger snap into his golden eyes, "I ask out of curiosity, I'm with you, I don't share." the veracity of her tone had his jaw relax.

"Mates become... possessive during certain times, just prior to mating, the first few weeks after normally until the female is pupped, once pupped the males tend to be very protective, than when she's in heat. So during the mating instead of being a closed ceremony anytime they couple others are encouraged to stand with them and even participate as the couple gets used to the person or persons involved. A male will not under any circumstance share with another male that is an alpha, but the females are inclined to be with other females, if they are with a strong Alpha they are not inclined to an Omega."

"Huh never new sex was a spectator sport, and am so not into that, so that is an absolutely out. However I do have an issue," she looked at the path, they where almost to Inuyasha and Kikyo's, "I don't want to be pupped, not with what we are going to start that would seem dangerous to me, you and the pup. I mean it's not off the table I want children I mean look at Shippou and Rin, but I don't want to be trying to learn to battle and hold my own and than be unable to do it because I'm unable."

He studied her for a moment, "I respect that, it's instinct, however Inu's have the ability to have fertile seed or not, and I would agree with you, there are meditations that we would perform and the time of not being separated would be longer. It happens with mates that are barren they drink certain teas to induce a hormone that will appease both of them."

She nodded, "Well I guess we should put this on hold, we have company."

She took a deep breath and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo standing hand in hand, as a united front blocking the path. 

"Inuyasha, Kikyo." Kagome said, keeping in mind that she needed them and this was for the greater good.

"What do you need wench?"

Letting out a disgusted sigh, Kagome pinched her nose to ebb off the starting of a headache, how did she ever think that was cute?

"Listen Inuyasha I'm not here to fight, I'd like to get my stuff out of your home and I need to talk to you and Kikyo. It's important."

"Keh, and you brought this bastard here for what, protection?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Can't do anything on your own."

"The Shikon Miko does not need my protection little brother." To prove it, Sesshomaru stepped back and leaned up against a tree, and Kirara joined him.

Kagome smiled, and felt grateful for his support.

"Let the reincarnation speak beloved."

She fought not to grind her teeth and to block her scent she formed a barrier around her skin, she needed them on her side, she didn't have to like it but she didn't need to fight them and herself. She told them of the Kami visit and her plan to avoid becoming the next jewel and the unity of the species. 

Kikyo was the first to speak, "Your telling me that the Kami came to you, when they have me? And your assuming that there will be a war, why would you want to unite the species, they are enemies, they have been long before Midoriko and your saying that you think we should co-exist."

Kagome looked at Kikyo and truly felt sorry for her, "I'll answer your questions in order, they came to me instead of you, because I succeeded where you failed, your stronger than me but my heart is different, you can learn to be stronger, but you can't learn to have a kind heart."

"Um, pot and kettle, you are mated, not married, mated to a half-demon. Through out the years others have learned to co-exist. If we weren't meant to mix that why would we be able to have off springs? I do believe that we could co-exist, and I know a war is coming, but I could use your help. The ones that don't want us to join forces won't care that you hate all other demons, they will look at you both as the enemy."

Inuyasha sneered, "So you want us to follow you into a war." 

"Yes, but it's not just for us, it's for your children and your children's, children. I assume you and Kikyou want children, weather they look human or not they will be targeted, you've been to the future Inuyasha do you remember and youkai or hanyou's?" Looking at him when he shook his head no she continued. 

"All that I ask is that you are willing to fight next to me, not yet but when the time comes, I'll ask you to come and help me."

Kikyou looked at her mate and and at Kagome, they had a past and they had been friends, "Were are you going I assume to train."

Nodding Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who was watching the exchange carefully. "I'll be in the Palace of the West, training with Sesshomaru and anyone else that will train me."

"And you got this human hater on board, what did you do seduce him?" Inuyasha spat.

"I won't speak for Sesshomaru, but he's not much of a human hater since he protects his lands for youkai and human a like, he has a human daughter who he has raised for over two years and willing to take a human mate."

"Hah, I'll believe that when I see it wench." laughing he leaned into his mate, who turned to him to smile. They stopped when Sesshomaru strode closer, he gently grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed it, than looked at his awestruck brother, and smiled.

"Well little brother, let me introduce you to Higarashi Kagome, my intended."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking the news to Inuyasha, Kagome goes to her new home, when she is challenged for Lord Sesshomaru right to be his intended. She accepts the challenge and will learn something about being the Lord of the West's intended but more importantly she will learn more about herself.

** Chapter 4 **

Your WHAT!!! Both Kikyo and Inuyasha yelled. 

Indignation sparked in the deep lapis eyes of the Shikon Miko. "Why do you care you hair brain, you left me!"

Inuyasha bristled at her tone, "Yeah and you didn't waste anytime, becoming his bitch!" He turned on his half-brother, "Keh, How does it feel to have my sloppy seconds big brother!"

A dangerous light snapped in Sesshomaru's eyes, and his hand shot out connecting with Inuyasha's jaw and making him stumble backwards. Sesshomaru and the beasts voice merged, "Do not speak of our intended like that, little brother."

The melodious laugh of Kikyo broke Inuyasha's feral gaze from his brother. Feeling Sesshomaru tense next to her, she laced her fingers with his and squeezed, he looked at her finding it strange that he didn't pull away and felt himself regain his control on the beast. The edge of the red started to disappear and she was looking once again at his golden eyes. 

A sneer grew with every word "Inuyasha, my beloved they are doing it for political reasons only, think about it. The Shikon Miko and a dangerous demon Lord mating so soon after she announces that she wants to create peace between the species."

There was a time for words and there was a time for action, Kagome slipped her hand from Sesshomaru and placed her hands gently on his cheeks. She smiled at him and he saw what she intended on doing. He pulled her to him and up. Cupping her chin with his clawed hand he drew her to his lips. He felt her Reiki caress him, he smelled her nervousness. He brushed his lips against hers, letting his youkai flow over her. Pressing his lips to hers, with the intent to shut his insurable half-brother up or that's what he told himself. He sampled her flavor, drinking her in. He felt her moan against him and he lost the reason they started this pouring his emotions into this simple act knowing he didn't truly understand the emotions himself. Drowning in her flavor, his tongue slipped into her mouth tempting her passion and was pleasantly surprised when she met his tongue with invitation. 

Kagome didn't know when this kiss went from a show to something else entirely. She could honestly say that she never felt the pool in her stomach, and her arousal spike so much by a kiss. His flavor was assaulting her senses, someone groaned she melded into him, becoming consumed by his flavor feeling a rumble or purr that was coming from him into her, she had a scattered thought that she wanted more. When they parted she felt him pull her tighter to him, she had the same feeling she didn't want to let him go. 

Kagome snapped back into reality when she heard the all too familiar sound of Tessaiga, Sesshomaru growled and moved her behind him. "You dare pull our father's sword on us dear brother?" 

"She "sat" me for cheating on her, she was all self righteous, that kiss was way too familiar for a political statement and you all hung together a lot while she and I were together, I guess she was nothing more that a common whore."

"I told you to watch what you say about her little brother, she never cheated on you, ever, not even when you strayed even before the regenerated Miko beside you." He saw surprise flash in the hanyou's eyes, "Yes little brother, I could smell it on you, not once has she ever been unfaithful to you. She is my intended, you will show her respect."

Kagome stepped out from behind Sesshomaru and walked up to Inuyasha, "You know that sword won't hurt me, idiot, I pulled it out of your father's tomb and if you ever, ever pull it on me again I will take it from you." To prove her point she placed her hand on the activated Tessaiga's blade, it pulsed and became the dull original version. 

"What, what did you do you wench." Inuyasha involuntarily stepped back moving the Tessaiga back and forth and tried to get it to listen to his silent demands as it had so many times in the past. 

"You really are a fool, little brother." Sesshomaru moved his claw through his hair, "do you not remember how you activated fathers sword."

A light of recognition shadowed Inuyasha's eyes. "That's not.. I mean it's to protect all human life you selfish wench, not just yours."

Smiling Kagome looked at him, "Then we have an understanding, so does the sword and I, it will not allow you to hurt me. Tessaiga will start working in about half and hour you can keep it, I don't want to be your enemy Inuyasha. I'm your friend and I don't want to loose that, however you can't have Kikyo and expect me to be at your beck and call forever without finding happiness. Think about that, I'm going to grab my things, play nice."

With that she moved to the hut she and Inuyasha had shared for a year, well 10 months. A wave of loss and anguish washed over her. Slowly she fought back the tears, and hurried around the hut, grabbing her bag, some of Shippou's things and only things she needed. She left the arrows, and healing herbs because she figured Sesshomaru could help her with that. When she was all packed she didn't even look back, she went to Sesshomaru's side feeling a comfort in his proximity, "The West is where we'll be, I will be in touch, congratulations you two I hope your happy." Kagome said before turning away knowing that her and Inuyasha may be friends, but their relationship had forever changed. 

She didn't hear when Inuyasha said, "You too, I truly home you find happiness with the cold bastard."

Sesshomaru glanced at his half-brother and nodded, than turned and led the way to Edo. Kirara jumped into Kagome's arms and comforted her, her purring was soothing. "So I guess it's official we are... intended." Kagome murmured. 

"Hn" 

"Well all in all, that went really well," she paused for a moment lost in thought, "he has never truly made me mad until he pulled Tessaiga on me." She shook her head, she was getting angry all over again, so angry that Kirara jumped from her arms and decided to walk instead of being zapped by angry Reiki energy. Kagome looked at Kirara with regret and apology. 

She was a curious creature she was not all ningen and he suspected that she was never all ningen, she was a contradiction to say the least she was delicate and strong in the same breath, what was she that she had such a pull on Tessaiga? The sword was his great father's and had been left for Inuyasha to assist in keeping his beast in check, his father had known when his ningen wife was pregnant with the welp that his demon half would never truly bow to the human side so Tessaiga had been the answer. That was something for Sesshomaru would ponder later. The question was the relationship between his fathers fang and the Shikon Miko, it wasn't the first time he had seen the sword jump to her defense. "You have a curious relationship with that sword."

"Hmm," Kagome shrugged, "I don't understand it either not really, it always seemed like an accident how I obtained it because I wanted to protect Inuyasha. However it chose me, and I felt that the sword needed to go to Inuyasha but refused him when he tried to pull it out because he had not grasped that he had to do more with the sword than personal gain. I didn't know until later that the sword was the only thing that kept his demon in check. It wasn't a want, it was a need. The sword needed Inuyasha to grow almost like his father had foreseen everything down to the littlest detail, the Meido for example." 

He looked at his Miko, she was definitely one of a kind. She had said something interesting in how his father had foreseen the events, his eyes narrowed. There was only one person he knew with that insight.

They made it to Keade's house, who have her a supply of herbs for her travels and some arrows. "Ye, take care child, you have already done so much for this world I wished ye didn't have to continue such battles, but this is ye destiny." She looked at the stoic Lord. "Take care of her mi Lord, she'll need strength."

He did not respond but looked briefly at the old Miko who seemed satisfied with his gesture. 

Unable to fight it, Kagome hugged Kaede, she'd been there since the very beginning and gave her so much. "Thank you for everything, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Words cannot describe what you mean to me." Tears streaked her face.

The old woman looked at the woman standing in front of her, she was the Shikon Miko, surpassing so many of her own sisters virtues, the girl she remembered had matured into a beautiful young woman, she still looked so much like she had when they first met, with only a slight maturing in her features. She had succeeded where others countless times had failed and the Kami where calling to her again. "Kagome, ye will always be a part of this village and me, I thank ye for the credit child but we both know ye have the strength in you for such greatness, take care."

Rewarding Kaede with a large smile she turned and mounted Kirara. "Let's go home."

Taking to the sky they headed West. Sesshomaru lead the way, he didn't have to look behind him to know the Miko was on the demon cat. **'She's coming home finally, we've** **missed much time with our mate'**. Softly he growled a warning to his beast but he did not relent, **'if you had listened to me she would never had been taken by the half-breed and we would have our mate.'** He rolled his eyes now he would not revisit this argument.

"I'm sure there are a few things I should know before we get there, Inuyasha never really told me about your culture." Kagome called over to Sesshomaru breaking his thoughts.

When she saw Sesshomaru turn towards her and glance back to the horizon, she took a deep breath for patience, "Who are you talking to? You seem so lost in thought yet almost like your arguing with yourself."

Contemplating his words, he decided he should tell her since she would be his mate, and he would be aware of both sides of him. "My beast."

Kagome urged Kirara next to him, and pointedly ignored his look of disgust for her lack of respect. "Your beast, does he or she have a name? When your in this form he or she talks to you does that work visa versa? Do you ever argue?"

Blocking out the laughter from his beast and wishing his beast had been more for an inuyoukai so he didn't have to explain such trivial things, "He does not have a name. Yes we are in communication, ningen would call it their inner voice, though this inner voice have a consciousness and his own form, we argue, however I am Alpha, a beast and his or her Inu must learn to work in harmony or one will dominate and the inu will never be whole."

Nodding she understood this all too well, Inuyasha was like three different people, the human, the demon and the hanyou. "It must be hard to gain that balance."

He knew that she spoke of his half-brother, and if they ever had pups, "No, it's not. For a hanyou training and understanding, if your parents are not a good match in power they will always be at war, but if there is discipline it would help with the foundation. beast's respect strength in mind, body and soul if that is lacking you will not gain the respect of the beast. The frail body of a ningen that many hanyou go through could be diminished by training so they are not helpless on those times."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Kagome of course had more questions however she wasn't sure how intimate the questions where or if truthfully she wanted to know the answers. Her goal when she got to the castle was to see the children and then begin her training. She only had less than a month before the Kami "helped" her with something at the next full moon, she wanted to be prepared.

Rin and Shippou where in the garden, they where making flower necklaces and forcing them on Jaken, with Ah-Un standing quietly by. Looking up, Rin saw her Lord and Kirara, and sitting on Kirara was the woman she looked at as her mother. "Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kirara!" She stood and watched as her Lord elegantly touched down. 

Kagome didn't wait to be fully on the ground before launching towards the children, she'd missed them so much. "I'm so sorry I left you both, forgive me?"

Shippou and Rin returned her warm embrace, "We love you mamma, you needed to have some time alone because of Inubaka." Shippou said and received a acknowledgement from Rin who was looking at Kagome from under her lashes. She wished she could call her mother so openly it didn't escape her when others said that she and Kagome looked so much a like that Rin could have been Kagome's long lost daughter. A bubble of laughter escaped Kagome and she kissed both of them, than in an instant she grabbed the children covering them with her body moments before knives flew at her back. Closing her eyes and forcing her barrier out she knew it would be too late. She'd taken time to cover the children and she would die. When the blow never came she looked at Sesshomaru, he had used his poison whip to save them.

Standing she turned on the demoness that stood on the castle wall, she didn't think, she didn't reason this thing almost killed her children. "You would dare come after my children," she bellowed as she fired a arrow that made the castle wall explode where the woman once stood.

"So your a Miko, that will make this interesting, I challenge you to your claim." The woman laughed standing now in front of the destroyed wall. 

Sesshomaru moved forward and Shippou yelled, "Nooo" 

Kagome filled with fury, "Accepted."

The demoness turned to Sesshomaru and bowed, "You heard the little ningen Miko, she accepts keep her on a leash until we get to the arena or she forfeits." A smirk touched her lips as she moved back towards the rubble. 

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly, she looked at him and he relaxed just a little, "You need to calm a bit, your scaring all the youkai including your son. We must move to the arena and quickly." 

Shippou didn't run to his mother, her Reiki was too hot and dangerous, he had never seen her this mad, he looked to the Alpha. Sesshomaru seemed immune to her powers.

"Miko you have accepted a diayoukia challenge, you must fight and since she drew the challenge she will get to chose the weapon type."

Kagome heard him dully she was still angry and trying to reign herself in, this bitch had come after her children. They could come at her all they wanted, but there was a lesson in this that no one would come after her children. "Why is she challenging me?" She spoke through clenched teeth.

Glancing at his Miko he could curse his half-brother for his lack of educating the her, "I intend to mate you, other females can contest this and challenge you, however most are not so cowardly to attack children." He was holding in his own rage unable to kill the demoness due to the challenge.

She looked at him, they where in agreement, "They will learn today that no one will go after what's mine." She bit the words off, she was at a disadvantage. She could almost guarantee after her little display there the demoness would definitely not say she could use any weapon. 

The arena was a short distance from the Castle and from the amount of people that sat in it Sesshomaru had a feeling this was planned, he scanned the faces and zeroed in on one face in particular. "Mother."

"What?" Kagome murmured next to him.

"We will discuss it after."

Nodding Kagome was only half listening, she didn't notice the youkai in the stands, she didn't notice anything but the demoness standing near the center of what looked like a football field. When she started to walk out onto the field she was blocked by guards, "You must wait until the weapon is chosen ningen," a guard bellowed from behind her.

"I Kikuko, Taijimi daughter of the great Bushi Sora challenge Lord Sesshomaru's intended with no name in the rights of Lady of the West, to honor such request I call for swords as the weapon of choice, and the no name is to keep from throwing her Reiki in her cursed arrows."

The soldiers in front of Kagome moved from her path to let her pass, she saw the woman holding a sword, she turned to Sesshomaru. "Do I say what she basically said?"

He looked down at the little Miko, "You follow her lead one of the soldiers can lend..." he suddenly stopped as Tenseiga was pulsing rapidly.

"Is that Tenseiga?" He heard Kagome whisper. The pulsing quickened, do you want Kagome to use you? He silently asked his father's fang. He learned long ago it had it's own consciousness. Following the instincts of the sword and quite aware of the silence that befell the crowd as he unsheathed his father's fang and done something he had never done before. He handed his father's fang to another person willingly, and not just anyone a Miko Ningen. 

Kagome reached for Tenseiga, and felt the warm pulse of the sword rush through her palm, he looked at Sesshomaru for just a moment before moving towards the center of the ring, "I Higarashi, Kagome the Shikon Miko accept the challenge of this coward that attacked children from behind, I accept the weapon of sword I will not defeat her, I will kill her."

"I'm not going to go easy on you ningen, that sword is a Demon sword which means it only works in the hands of Lord Sesshomaru, don't worry I'll give it back to him when I kill you."

Taijimi rushed Kagome taking the sword and slashing at her neck, as if the sword was fighting for her, Kagome blocked all the shots that came at her. No matter Taijimi's attack Tenseiga blocked.

"How are you doing this!" Taijimi snarled she lunged at Kagome and connected with her side, with great pleasure she saw that the cut would slow the insufferable ningen down. "As soon as I'm done with you I will claim what's rightfully mine and first order of business is to get rid of that ningen bitch of yours and the fox kit bastard."

Rage bubbled inside of Kagome, the surge of her Reiki emanated around her and moved down her arm into the waiting Tenseiga, a pulse of acceptance as if it was waiting for her energy to fill it. The sword gleamed purple, her energy mixing harmoniously, her her eyes lit with the same piercing energy, "You will never touch my children EVER. DIE!!" Kagome felt the sword move with her towards her target releasing all her rage, the energy unleashed moved with such a high velocity at a scared demoness. 

"How..." her words we lost with the energy that she could not fight she seemed to disintegrate in front of everyone's very eyes.

Sesshomaru watched throughout the battle as Tenseiga seemed to guide the fight, blocking all blows from the Bushi trained Demoness who had trained all her life. He knew for a fact that Kagome was not that trained in swords, he would have to change that. It took all his strength when Kagome was hit and bleeding to keep himself and his beast in check. His ward and the fox kit had grabbed his mokumoku watching as Kagome fought, he didn't chastise them for he was concentrating on his intended. He heard the demoness threaten his ward and the fox kit and then Kagome's Reiki build with an intensity that was almost blinding it moved into his sword and their energies merged much like during a mating, she and the sword combined, a purple energy moved through Tenseiga no longer two entities working together but one. She blasted the demoness with a surge of energy that disintegrated the bitch as soon as the energy touched her.

Sesshomaru watched his intended feeling a presence near him, "Mother."

"What a strange taste my son." She turned, "Come children we will leave him to his intended, I don't think anyone else is going to challenge this Mating anytime soon." She glided away and Rin and Shippou didn't argue they ran after her. "This is Lord Sesshomaru's Mother she save me." Sesshomaru heard Rin. 

Kagome looked around the arena waiting until her children where safe, "This is what will happen every time and anytime someone is coward enough to come after my children, know this you will feel my wrath should you try to claim what is mine." A pulse of Reiki, Tenseiga energy fluxed through the crowd, not to hurt anyone but enough to know that the power she held was real.

She stood watching diayoukai, youkai and hanyou a like scatter. She stood feeling the energy drain from her, she suddenly felt week however she refused to crumble. She saw Sesshomaru walk up to her, her energy did not seem to phase him she smiled at him. "Here's your sword." She could barely lift her arm, she felt the hum from Tenseiga as she passed it to it's rightful owner.

Walking to her and pulling her into a soft embrace he held her,"There gone now Kagome."

She smiled and murmured something before the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome wakes to some major changes. And meets Lady Taisho. She reveals a secret that shes been keeping for far ro long. Will her omission being her closer to Sesshomaru or will she hold back a part of herself.

** Chapter 5 **

She woke gradually her throat was on fire and every muscle in her body was aching, she opened her eyes and found that it was dark, she was in a large room but she couldn't focus her head hurt. She moved her arms and they felt unbelievable heavy. The events played in her head, she was a priestess sworn to protect life and she took one with a rage she hadn't ever really felt before but the inu demoness had threatened Shippou and Rin. She attempted to get up, remembering a strange woman taking the kids moments before she blasted the arena with her and Tenseiga's energy. Who was that woman?

Sesshomaru studied her in the night in his room. He'd rushed her to his room and sent for the healer to stitch up her side had some one of the mated youkai maids come in and clean her. He'd taken vigil watching her, feeling as her Reiki moved around her in shallow forms, it gave him time to think. She needed training that would help her with the control of her Reiki and if she ever decided to do something like that again she would not pass out right after, not all battles ended in the favor of having all her attackers in one confined spot. He looked over to his swords, thinking about her connection with both of her father's fangs, the sword was protecting her during the battle helping her to move faster than any ningen he had ever seen.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the sudden presence she felt in the room, she felt him sit next to her, his youkai caressing her and taking some of the pain of the headache, "You over exerted yourself, you seem to have a bottomless amount of energy, however you and Tenseiga together took double your energy. You need to eat something." She nodded, his voice was uncharacteristically soft. He placed a glass in her hand and could have cried when she felt the cool water sooth her throat. 

Opening her eyes once more, there was no light but she knew he could see her, "I didn't hurt anyone else did I?"

Always worrying about others, it didn't surprise him, she hadn't asked about her wound on her side, she was a little warrior. "No there was no one else hurt, though I believe there will not be another challenge for this Sesshomaru."

"Yeah I lost my temper when she threatened Rin and Shippou and talked about claiming..." she didn't want to complete that sentence, she was already to invested in the youkai that now sat next to her on this soft bed. He didn't care for her not in the sense of loving her as she yearned to be loved and needed, however there was heat there until she realized that she was falling in love with him. Without realizing it she let out a sigh, she new they where to be mated it had been his idea and he was willing to be just with her, she knew he cared but she was shy from love after what happened with Inuyasha.

"Me, yes that's very inu of you." He felt smug, that she felt possessive over him, "You did well, however when your healed enough we can get you to begin training." His pride was not hurt when she was almost going to declare that the demoness had tried to claim him, he could admit that having her show that level of possessiveness was close to that of a inuyoukai female. "You know how to use a bow and arrow, but it can be improved on as well as hand to hand and several other weapons, learning to harness your Reiki much like you did with Tenseiga."

"Hmm, I don't know if that's possible, Tenseiga is a special sword, and he was helping me, allowing me to use him. I agree on the training now more than ever, because without Tenseiga I wouldn't have made it, I need to start immediately, we don't have time for me to heal" she wasn't pleading with him, she was stating fact, her chin raised in obvious defiance. 

"It was more than that, you and Tenseiga's energies bonded altering the color and type of attack almost like it does when two of equal power mate. And you can get up and train when your side heals," he moved her yukata to show her the wound without disturbing her modest behavior. Leaning over her, he could breathed her in, Lavender and sage and when her arousal hit him it was spicy, cherry blossums with ginger for heat. His eyes met hers, he watched the different moods wash through her eyes. Embarrassment, longing and awareness, he didn't stop himself he bent down and kissed her. There was no observers this time, he could sample her flavor. Her lips where soft and yielding, her response to him was fraying his control on the urge to mate her. When his kissed her ear, down her jaw and rubbed his elongated fangs her neck she tipped her head back in submission, it was his turn to moan. Pulling away from her he felt a little better when she whimpered in protest. "You need to heal first Kagome." 

Kagome realized suddenly that he had said her name and felt a ripple of pleasure, now more than ever she wanted to get better. Their dynamic from acquaintance, to friend, to being intended seemed all of a sudden seamless. "Why me Sesshomaru?" She wanted, needed to know she'd always been drawn to him in a way. At first she remembered being put off by his cold and unfeeling nature. However as they continued to see each other she had a respect for him he would attack Inuyasha but there was always a honor about it and he would not go out of his way to hurt others unless they forced his hand, when he'd seen her with his ward she saw a piece of his compassion, and when she'd come back and was raising Rin, he saw him more often. She looked into those golden eyes and pleaded for the truth.

"There are some children that ask for your attention." Refusing to answer her, he watched the hurt cross her face and was sorry for it. He went to the door and opened it to Shippou and Rin. They ran in and embraced Kagome, she held her children. "You guys are okay?"

"Hmm, yes Grandmother took us here and we looked at the garden and she showed us the moon flowers that she planted when she was here." Shippou exclaimed excitedly, "She wasn't sure of having another human take one of her men in her life away, but she said that you are as she remembers you." Rin finished, nuzzling into Kagome enjoying here in her home, hoping that she would stay and allow her to call her mother. 

Kagome shared a puzzled look with Sesshomaru but chose that the children where her main focus right now, she'd missed them so much. "Rin, honey" She waited until she made eye contact with girl before she could continue, "If you would be okay with it I'd like you to call me mamma." She knew what was in the girls heart and knew that Rin would never ask. Rin squealed careful not to jar her mother, "I love you mamma." Rin reached out for Shippou and he joined in welcoming his sister. Sesshomaru watched his pack, they where a strange mix but none the less they where his and in a very short time. His pride swelled when Kagome had so openly asked Rin to call her mother, he knew she would and she had already proven that she would protect their young, Rin had been getting lessons but his focus was on the kit, he could learn plenty at kitsune school but not for being a Lord.

"Shippou," the fox kit froze and forced himself to relax looking at the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she smiled urging her kit to follow. They stepped into the sitting room. Sesshomaru looked down at the scared kitsune, "You have a choice son, you can go back to kitsune school or stay here, learn the ways of running the West, training to fight and we could bring you tutors for kitsune?"

Shippou looked at the Alpha in the pack, "Your offering me spot of First Born? But I'm Kitsune and my father was... was killed by... they took his rights."

"You are my intendeds kit, she adopted you in a demon ceremony as I remember it soon after she returned from the other side of the well and This One presided over it, I was witness, she is your blood, when her and I mate you are the oldest, as such each of my children will carry the mark of being mine."

Shippou nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "I would want to stay, train and assist in protecting mamma and sister." He thrust his chin up and stood taller in front of his father, he never imagined that he would have one again. 

Nodding he led the way back to his pack where his son told his daughter and mother the news. Kagome shared in the excitement and looked to Sesshomaru, he was definatley not the Lord Demon she thought he was and wondered if he'd always been like this. Shaking her head she knew that wasn't the case, kissing her daughter lightly on the temple and brushing the bushy red bangs out of her sons eyes she looked at her intended. If she hadn't agreed prior she would have. In a span of moments Sesshomaru had given her a family something she had longed for. He could have kept the heir as his own blood, yet he had bridged a gap and accepted that Shippou was his heir, not making a show of it, but asking Shippou what he wanted to do. A new respect and love swelled inside her. They ate as a family, the servants brought in the food wordlessly and the chatter of the children flowed over them, when it was time for bed, Sesshomaru helped her to their room and Kagome tucked them in kissing her children goodnight. 

They moved through the halls, "What you did for Shippou..." She didn't have words.

"I didn't do anything, he made the decision." He said a matter of fact. 

"He's the world to me, when he lost his parents, he was so young and no one except me ever really accepted him. I thought when I adopted him it was the happiest day, but when I saw him come back in and share that news." She was lost for words, tears touched her lapis eyes and she looked at him, waiting for him to look at her. "I want you to.."

"Son, aren't you going to finally introduce me to your intended." A cool musical voice ripped through the moment. 

He could have killed his mother, he in that moment would have taken Kagome to his rooms and mated her right there, ceremony be damned. When he looked at his mother he had a feeling that she knew that. A growl deep from within from both him and his beast met her soft voice.

She laughed and ignored her son, turning to the enigma that had the whole kingdom in an uproar. "Don't mind him, I would watch what you offer your intended darling, he will mate you without the ceremony and without his station that would be his right, however it would look bad for both of you. Tea?" She turned and walked further down the hall.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then to the receding view of his mother, "Well it's a better time than any to meet my mother-in-law." She said with a smile and couldn't hide the blush from her earlier statement. If it hadn't been for his mother's impeccably timing she would have offered herself to him. She touched his arm and saw him battling for control, "I want to wait and do it right Sesshomaru, I may not understand your customs but we are going to have enough problems and what I have with you, it's worth the wait."

He looked and her and nodded, he couldn't trust himself to speak, he was to close to begging and he begged for nothing. He wanted her, and the drive to mate with her was growing stronger with each passing moment he spent with her. He led the way to his mother's rooms, he didn't bother to knock she was expecting them.

His mother Lady Taisho looked like a spitting image of Sesshomaru, Kagome noticed. She had softer features where in contrast to her stoic son, her smile was warm but her eyes where sharp. 

"Ah, so nice to meet you finally Lady Kagome-sama, you may call me mother." She motioned for them to sit and smirked when she saw how her son's eyes softened when looking at the little Miko.

"Tell me about yourself?" She served the tea, and waited for Kagome to speak, she already knew more she was sure.

Kagome cleared her throat and told Lady Taisho of the Jewel and it's ultimate destruction than coming back, adopting Shippou and than marrying Inuyasha, the dream of the Kami and her and Sesshomaru's plan for unity between the species.

Lady Taisho listened with interest, sipping her tea and watching her son's apparent jealousy of his father's hanyou offspring from early on in the Miko's story. Interesting that she didn't think that the Miko knew how much in love her son was with her, from the very first moment they met she would bet. 

"Well daughter, you must have many questions and there is much for us females to discuss so you don't disgrace yourself or your intended." She slid a look at her son and didn't hide her smile when he was reluctant in leaving her with his mate-to-be. 

Kagome patted his hand and smiled at him, "It's okay, I'm sure you have things that you haven't been doing since I got hurt, I'll visit with your.. I mean mother." she was going to have to get used to that, "and I'll see you later." 

He couldn't deny her, the Great Sesshomaru who had exceeded his father's power was brought to his knees by a tiny female with eyes so deep blue, with flecks of gold and white that captured him. "Hn." was his only answer, he had something he could do. "I will see you in the morning than." Turning he nodded to his mother and left the room. 

Lady Taisho felt her son's youkai presence leave the castle and smiled to herself, she had a pretty good idea where he was off too.

"So daughter, I was under the impression that you where married prior to this?" She had things that she wanted to clear up, something that the little Miko was hiding from even her intended.

"I was yes, when I returned from my time, Inuyasha and I got married at a ningen ceremony, he, with me, he didn't want to mate me." She shrugged it off, it still hurt that he had lied to her.

"Hmm, did you actually consummate the ningen marriage, isn't it customary to consummate?" She watched the girls face, shock washed over her face.

Kagome almost choked on the biscuit that was provided for just her, as Sesshomaru and his mother did not eat human food. "We um.. we."

"Child, you know you can speak freely of sex, its natural" Lady Mother motioned for her to continue.

She took a deep breath, having a conversation about sex with the half-brother of her intended was not her idea of what they where going to talk about, taking a deep breath she figured that the jig was up, "We tried several times, on our wedding night Inuyasha started to enter me and break my maiden-head when he gasped out, he called out to Kikyo." It still hurt she remembered that night, it was perfect until than, "I streaked and rolled away from him and proceeded to sit him until he passed out. I, Sesshomaru had been showing me how to shield with a barrier, so I tried it." When he came to, he didn't realize and neither did any other youkai including Sesshomaru. It was too embarrassing to tell anyone. For months I wouldn't let him touch me afterwards. We tried again a few months ago and he wouldn't look at me, told me as we were getting each other's clothes off that he wouldn't kiss me, or look at me this time, he had a lot of sake that night and told me that he loved me because Kikyo and him where finally together, he had her through me. We didn't try after that." Tears stung her cheeks, she didn't know when Lady Mother had moved next to her.

"Daughter, you must not worry, Sesshomaru is many things, he can be cruel, hard, and cold, but in his stoic way he loves you." She laughed and was pleasantly surprised when her soon to be daughter met her gaze, "daughter the way he looks at you, you have no worries of him thinking of anyone but you. I wouldn't tell him until the mating ceremony though."

When she was met with a puzzled look, she couldn't help but chuckle, "If I hadn't have intervened earlier he would have taken you in the hall with the thought that you have already belonged to his half-brother, you've been married, and he must not be able to tell. If he knew that you daughter where innocent, that is a huge honor in the Inu Clans, with your power and his, the melding would be more powerful and it would create such a strong link between you two, your souls would blend."

"Our souls?" She yelped

Lady Taisho raised her elegant eyebrow, "Yes, is there a problem."

"Um, Urasue, she tried to take it from me to raise Kikyo, I called my soul back to me, however a piece still sits with the clay Kikyo who Inuyasha is currently mated."

"Don't worry daughter, I will call the best in, she will be here tomorrow, and help us with this I've not heard of it being done, but she will check to see if you are not whole. Now since you have not had experience with Inu's let me tell you, you will want to start drinking certain tea's I will have your maid provide, you will want to conserve energy." A smile touched her lips, "You will want to masturbate everyday darling if you don't you may pass out from his stamina." She watched as Kagome's face turned crimson. This was going to be fun. 

When Kagome returned to her rooms, her head was spinning, Lady Mother had informed her how with an Inu, when his cock inserts into her and locks not to pull away or it can cause damage to her. She felt like a novice virgin. Her face stayed with a permanent blush as she heard in great detail what Inu males liked, and to service both male and beast, she would be able to tell the blend through the eyes. It told her that the books Eri back home had on Kama Sutra where nothing on what the youkai had. Blushing further, she decided she needed to take a bath.

Kagome sank into the bath, her slender fingers brushed against her breasts, she let out a strangled breath. She couldn't do this, she masturbated, sure, but that was one no one was around and the home wasn't filled with youkai that could smell her arousal. She used the oils that Sesshomaru had picked out for her, and she approved. They where hints of Lavender and Sage. Drying off she returned to her room where heart got stuck in her throat when she saw him standing at her balcony, "Sesshomaru" she gasped.

Her heart jumped into her throat when she felt Sesshomaru's youkai caress her, "Kagome?" His eyes turned to molten, he moved to her needing the contact. His lips crushed down on hers to conquer and possess. Her lips where rich, he could smell and taste her. He needed her, needed to feel her under him, around him. He wanted to give into the instinct of his beast and almost let it. "Sesshomaru, we can't... no please." She whispered.

He stopped suddenly and that to Kagome was a great testament to his power, "We can't have intercourse yet, we have to wait to mate, do it properly."

He nodded, his heart was pounding in his chest and cursed for the first time in his life his title. She felt for him, her need was pooling in her stomach and she knew he could smell it, his eyes where golden and red, he was warring with himself. "Um.. your mother" when he groaned she couldn't help but giggle, "Listen, she told me about an Inu's stamina, and she informed me how to prepare." His eyes sharpened on her, and she backed away at the heat of his stare, "I wouldn't run Kagome, we love the chase and I wouldn't stop until I'd made you mine." His voice was low and soft.

She couldn't help but giggle, "Well you can't enter me, however you can help me and I can... you know." 

A low rumble came from his chest, his eyes turned hot, "No my Miko, I will wait, I want to taste you, I want to please you and will. But I need to wait until the mating ceremony or I won't make it. Make me promise."

She nodded, her heart was racing, she knew he never broke a promise and would not allow his beast to break it either, "Sesshomaru and your beast, you have to promise me, that will no matter what that your cock will not enter me or and your teeth will not mark me until our mating ceremony. You can lick, taste, but no biting and no claiming until our mating ceremony." She looked at him from under her lashes to see if that sufficed. She saw his eyes mix perfectly between gold and red, his control was thin, he laid his forehead on hers and the intimacy of it was tender. "Please promise me." She whispered, feeling her desire for him grow.

"We promise." He said in a voice of unison. 

"In that case I won't lie to you anymore and I'm sorry I did for so long" She watched his eyes change to suspicion until she dropped the barrier around her maiden head, revealing her innocence. 

His eyes went fire red, his beast was snapping his chains, "Beast you promised" she said in a more forceful manner that she felt, his eyes snapped to her and he let out a growl. She wasn't going to run, "Get Sesshomaru back, you promised and if you break it, you know your mate will never trust you again." She jutted her chin up at him and waited for Sesshomaru to fight for control. She saw him, his pain was real, she didn't dare touch him until Sesshomaru had control.

"Why." His voice was a little horse, "you, how." 

Another time she would have found it endearing that she got Sesshomaru to be at a loss for words. "Do you really want to know right now?"

He picked her up carefully like she was the most precious jewel in his possession, laying her on the futon, he sampled her, she was giving him the most precious gift and he was willing to wait, but even more he wanted to taste and sample her he needed to touch her. She was very responsive, he moved her hands up, he didn't need her sparking her own fires or he would not leave here without claiming her. Slowly he moved down her neck, opening her yukata to see her glory, his breath hitched he glided his strong hands over her nipples she arched into his hand. He moved his mouth to sample her nipple, flicking his tongue over her flesh and listening to moan out his name. He drank her in, tasting every inch of her body, breathing in her scent, savoring her flavor. When he slipped his finger into her folds feeling her wet heat. He flicked his thumb over her clit and felt her buck against him. He wanted to taste her passion, he swallowed her moans and he continued to exploit her sensitive folds and feeling her pool around his fingers. He breath was coming quicker, she was so close. She screamed out as she felt the powerful release.

She screamed, the release was so powerful, she felt her juices wash over his fingers. She watched with heavy lids as Sesshomaru brought his fingers to his lips. Bringing his lips to hers, she could taste herself on him and it was heady. Her body was alive with new sensations, he whispered in her ears, "Your mine sweet Kagome and I'm yours, I'm going to please you." 

He watched as his Miko drifted off to sleep, he pulled her close to him and a purr used on pups to help them slumber vibrated from his chest to sooth them both. He couldn't wait to mate her but she was worth it and before he joined her in sleep he thanked Kami that she would belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a taste, they get together Totally Kags/Sesh but they want to do it right. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome will be kidnapped... again. Yup, the bad guy makes himself known. Will she wait to be saved? Will she find out his plan? Well find out.

**Chapter 6**

Kagome woke to a sense of feeling warm and safe, she felt Sesshomaru's breath on her head. She couldn't remember when she'd ever seen him asleep, smiling she looked at his features. He was all angles and aristocratic, "The Aristocratic Assassin" she remembered being told once, and he was. He was gorgeous, biting her lower lip she remembered when she'd first seen him, she was envious of his perfect hair and was drawn to the marks on his face and arms. 

He stirred, opening his eyes he looked into his intendeds, his eyes lit with a warm smile, softly he touched his lips to hers. "Good morning." 

"Morning, how is your side?" He moved already feeling the loss of her embrace. Her yukata was still open he looked at the wound, it was healing nicely. It would be at least a week before he would permit her to start training. 

As if she could read his thoughts, she sighed deeply, "Sesh, I have to start training, anything, something to keep me busy."

"Maybe you want to explain your barrier from last night?" He hadn't forgotten and just the thought of her untouched had him wondering and wanting.

She blew out a breath, she was embarrassed by the whole thing, "When Inuyasha and I married we were, we" her face turned red and she felt uncomfortable all of a sudden she couldn't look him in the eyes so she focused on her hands, "we started to have sex, when he was entering me, he didn't get very far when he said Kikyou's name. Needless to say I wouldn't let me progress any further. We tried one other time a few months ago with similar results." She shrugged, the rejection was painful, "I didn't want to have pity or anger and as a Miko and virgin I was already a target so I created a barrier around my womb to mask my virginity."

She felt the hot tears now on her cheek that she hadn't realized had fallen, he didn't say a word but pulled her into his lap. To sooth her he brushed his clawed hand through her hair and she felt a purr emanate from his chest he nestled into her and laid soft kisses on her temple, it soothed her and she relaxed into him. She took a deep breath, "I do have to train you know." she smiled changing the subject. 

Before he could protest, Shippou and Rin bounded in without knocking, "Mamma, Papp....a....." they yelled and than skidded to a stop when they came face to face with the Lord. 

"You two are always welcome in this room, however you should knock first in case we were busy." He said in a strong firm voice, the inu's and kitsune's could smell if parents where mating, however for the humans in the family they needed to have some decorum. 

"Yes papa." they said, making Sesshomaru's lip twitch, for two that had been siblings less than a day they presented as if they where born from the same pack. 

Kagome taking pity on all of them rose, she went to her bag and handed the children their bath clothes, "Come, lets wash up before we eat. Than you can show me what you have planned for the children and me." 

Sesshomaru watched as she moved with the children into the bath, she was truly an alpha female, she had been when she led her previous pack. His half-brother had always assumed he was the Alpha, however she made all the calls, she had created treaties between humans, several different demon clans including with Sesshomaru, her packs needs took precedence and the pups always slept with the Alpha Female. He joined them in the bath, it was what families do and with the children there he was sure he wouldn't seduce her. 

As they where getting dressed a soft knock came at the door, "Lady Kagome?"

Sesshomaru moved to block any view of his intended and the children as they where still getting dressed, "What."

Pushing his aside she cast a dark look on him before gifting the servant with a smile, "Yes."

"Lady Taisho wishes for you and your family to meet her for breakfast and she wants to begin tutoring you." Aisho spoke quickly as the Lords face was growing dark and he cast a frown at her. His mother had included him, but had put Lady Kagome and the person to make the decision.

Kagome saw this as well and looked at Sesshomaru and bowed her head for him to answer, not without smirking first, "Tell Lady Taisho that this Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome and the children will meet her in the family dining hall." With that the servant was excused and Aisho took the opening to leave in a hurry. 

"Looks like you'll be training after all." Sesshomaru looked down at his mate-to-be knowing full well that was not the training she wanted to learn. 

His was amused when his confirmation came when she stuck her tongue out at him, she got the children ready and dressed herself in a simple Kimono. They followed Sesshomaru to the family dining area where Lady Taisho sat sipping tea, Shippou and Rin ran to her and gave her a warm hug before taking there seats excited when they found Kirara waiting for them. 

Inukimi looked at the girl on her left, she was just as she remembered her, a small smile crossed her lips, what was the past for her was the near future for her daughter. "I have a full schedule for you today, the friend I told you about will be here this afternoon to examine your soul. There are many preparations," she looked to her son, "She needs to be presented to the council, after her display yesterday they definitely have heard of her but there needs to be the proper introduction."

Kagome heard the ever reliable "Hnn" from Sesshomaru, but it was Shippou's reaction that concerned her, "Is there reason to worry?" She held her son's gaze for a moment before looking to Sesshomaru.

It was Shippou that answered, "They can try to block it, they will put you through tests you might say, you may not have to do the fighting piece because of yesterday, but there is your views on politics, socializing, how you deal with difficult youkai and humans a like, the most important will be your power. They want to make sure you are the right temperment for an heir, and since your ningen it will be discussed in length if a hanyou heir will be worth it or if they will have you as second wife." 

Impressed Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his kitsune, "You learned a lot at Kitsune School." 

"I don't agree with that, Mama should be the only mate to Papa." Rin proclaimed receiving a warm hug from Kagome and a smile of approval from Lady Taisho. 

Smiling Lady Taisho waved their concerns away, "I have no doubt those pompous asses in the high court will have a lot to say, however her power is not in question, there are things that can be done for a youkai and ningen with your caliber of power can do to have full blood youkai offspring and as for socializing and politics, I don't see that being a problem. We will none the less set you up with classes to get you ready, so don't worry children."

A demoness walked in after breakfast was completed, "Lady Taisho." she bowed low. 

"Yes, my dear daughter needs your expertise please help her." Kagome was led out by the demoness with no explanation, "Grrr if I hadn't known it already I'd know those two where related they give cryptic information or none at all." she muttered as she was led to her rooms and the mystery demoness didn't say anything and her youkai was muted, where there was a male demon waiting, she looked at both of them. "What are you doing here?"

"We are to dress you Lady Kagome," She eyes them both there was something about them that was off, "I din't know much about the youkai customs, however men should not be in my room." Kagome turned to leave and felt something hit her from behind, before loosing consciousness she sent out a flare of her reiki in search of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was in the dojo, he was working through his form and sexual frustration. He had twelve days left before he could mate with Kagome and his resolve was waning. He was in the middle of a form with his practice sword when he felt Kagome's reiki flared towards him, he felt the panic coming off of her, within a moment he was in her rooms and found no trace of her. He threw his youkai out searching for her but could not find her. Moving to his rooms he dressed for war, someone took his mate, a male and female dragon youkai. He reached for Tenseiga and found it was pulsing and he swore he heard it moan, he burst into his mother's rooms, "Kagome has been taken by the woman that came in this morning to dress her and there was a male in her room, they where masking their youkai's, they where dragons." He knew she would find out more information and he also knew that she would take care of the children. He didn't stop for questions, he would not leave without letting the children know, he found them in the flower garden, "Rin, Shippou." They stopped both of them looked and their father, he was angry and there was an air of urgency, "I have to leave, grandmother will watch you until I return with your mother." He touched both their hair, than in a flash of white he was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She felt the chains around her arms and legs, her head was killing her, her Reiki was being dampened. She looked around, she's been kidnapped enough that she didn't rely only on her Reiki. Removing the pin from her hair and started on the locks, she was glad after several dozen times of being kidnapped, tied up or chained she found people in her time that could teach her to get out of the situations. Removing the locks she felt her reiki snap back she pulled it within her, she didn't want to advertise that she had her reiki yet, moving to the door she listened for movement working quickly on the locks she moved through the shadows down the corridor, slipping further into the shadows when she would hear someone approaching. She heard the hushed whispers by a door up ahead.

"Lord Sesshomaru will rip his castle apart looking for the Miko, at the council meeting we will produce that you want to fight him for right of being heir, he wants to sully demons by bedding a whore, we will not allow that if he can't find his mate he will have no choice but to fight me." She heard the voice and found that she didn't recognize it, she needed to find out more information but she felt the rise of holy power behind her. Her brows furrowed, why would she be feeling holy power here in a dwelling of a full blooded youkai. 

"You wish to spy on My Lord Miko let me introduce you." three monks materialized from the shadows, behind them several priestesses both Miko and dark. She swallowed the fear that was threatening her. She was careful to show her Reiki only as it was years ago, she did not want them to see her for her true potential, her chin raised in obvious defiance, walking ahead of them and coming face to face with the Devil himself. 

A man with white hair and and looking hauntingly like Sesshomaru without his markings turned to the commotion behind him, Kagome got a look at him and saw that there were in fact more differences. The demon in front of her was shorter, his eyes not gold but purple and instead of carrying a stoic facade as she had learned Sesshomaru had his were crazy and held no warmth. "Let me guess your another half brother to Lord Seshomaru." she filled her voice with disdain, and even though he towered over her, she looked down at him. 

"Very astute of you Miko, his father and my mother made a union around the same time as he and his mate." his voice grew hard, "my mother wasn't mated to him so I was not counted as the heir, my stupid whore of a mother didn't even realize how she'd been replaced, than he turns years later to a human." The sneer disappeared, "However he died and all of what he was given to someone with no vision, with him being interested in peace with humans and bedding one I have found my opening, never before has my brother shown a weakness except now." He focused on Kagome who rolled her eyes at him. 

"Whatever, blah, blah, blah, you weren't held enough, your mother didn't love you, why do all bad guys try to make themselves the victim, jeez, your power hungry plain and simple and you will use all means necessary." She motioned to the monks and miko's standing around her. "You hate humans, yet you will use them and they will use you, Let me guess they want all youkai gone and your the means to it, we have our place humans and youkai definite lines in the sand." She rolled her eyes and walked around in the circle they had made for her. "Pathetic when your doing exactly what Sesshomaru and I are trying to accomplish, working together, however you all are bend on world domination"

He grabbed her around her neck and squeezed, "Your bait, start acting like it." he seethed at her words, he could smell contempt, anger coming off the human but not fear, even as her life was literally in his hands. 

Her air was being cut off, but she would not yield, "You know I was told that once before, I shot an arrow into his forehead."

Rage moved over his face and he through her back into the circle of holy power, "Strip her of her damn power she is to be worthless when my brother shows up."

Kagome hit the cold and unforgiving floor, this was not good, their spiritual power was raising and pressing in on her. She didn't see a way out of it now she couldn't put off using her powers, she would have to fight and pray that whatever was out that window would be forgiving on her body since all she could see was mountain top and sky. She watched at the unnamed mixed Inu demon and the rest of the demons moved from the room, she only had to worry about the eight holy powers currently trying to over power her. Her mind was racing than she saw a dark miko pull a mirror out of her robes and it reminded her of Kana's mirror. Taking a deep breath she released her power reaching out and imposing her own will, the mirror as she guessed tried to take her soul, she needed only to concentrate, she focused on filling it, she felt light headed but continued, she felt it, the moment the mirror started to crack. A smirk spread across her lips the jolt of her power ramming back into her was going to hurt but she was prepared. Jumping up in the air she dodged a Chakra attack aimed at her, she took a deep breath focusing her own powers into her hand, and punched down into the ground feeling a shock wave of her own returning soul and reiki shoot out at her attackers. She didn't wait, she pushed towards the window, her heart skipped a beat they where in a castle on a cliff. She heard the screams behind her and ignored it, jumping she turned and threw a force of reiki to hopefully keep others deterred from following her. 

For a moment she was weightless, 'You didn't really think this through did you Kagome.' She was falling and the ground was getting closer, "Sesshomaru" she called out closing her eyes and wishing she could see him one more time.

Sesshomaru was being led by Tensiega, it was pulling him in the direction of the South, near the mountains he wouldn't fight the urge, the sword had merged with her in some way and was connected, he felt it cry, and at one point sigh. The sword grew warm and he felt that he was close, than he felt it searing him, it was pulsing as if urging him faster, he flew towards a cliff and in all his years of fights and battles he felt true panic as he saw Kagome mere feet from the forest floor. He grabbed her, pulling her to him when she opened her eyes she smiled.

"Hey sorry I didn't call first before I decided to drop by." Her blue eyes sparked with humor hugging him, taking in his scent. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome must pass the tests of the council, survive the claiming mark, and accept Sesshomaru's boon.

**Chapter 7**

The woman infuriated him, "You get kidnapped, thrown off a cliff and you jest with me?" he asked her pulling her closer to him, breathing in her scent to sooth his nerved.

Kagome gave him an embarrassed smile, "I used to get kidnapped once a week at least so I learned not to panic, trust me I've learned how to get more information from them than they do from me, I didn't get thrown off the cliff. I jumped." her matter of fact tone amused him, he moved back towards his home. Hmm, the thought that his mindset went so shortly from house to home. Kagome and the children had made it his home. She was a strange creature, she'd treated being kidnapped as if it was just a small issue, and the trust she had that she would be saved or the Kami provide he wasn't sure, but she was strange indeed. 

He wanted to stop and spend a night just with her, he wanted to claim her, but knew he didn't have time as she told him of what she heard it made it painfully clear that he needed to introduce her to the council, which was hours away. "So he's another one of father's whelps." when she told him of the half Inu that claimed to be another of his half-brothers. 

"You mean you have more than just Inuyasha?" She was astonished, "I thought Inu's where loyal and somewhat monogamist?" 

"Hn." Was is only response, Inuyasha had been the last, but he knew from his mother's stories that he had others and she didn't mind most of them for she had done her duty and provided an heir, but her problem was that the great Dog General could very well have given up the holdings and all responsibility to be with Izayoi, it gave him a start, Inuyasha was indeed more like their father than he was. 

Temper lit in Kagome's eyes, and Sesshomaru had a feeling he was store for one of her legendary spurts of anger speared towards his father, "Yes there is more than myself and Inuyasha, our father was an oddity, he spread his seed liberally until he met Inuyasha's mother." he couldn't help but smirk as he watched her anger spark, deflate and go out. It didn't stop her from glaring at him, which that didn't bother him she was a forgiving soul. Kissing her softly on the temple and looking at her, he let her see the heat and warmth in his eyes for a few moments before shuddering the emotions back into check. 

When they arrived back at the palace, his mother and the children where waiting for her. "We have to get her ready." His mother exclaimed, "Come." Kagome with no choice but to follow ran behind Lady Inukimi. Sesshomaru and the children where not far behind, there was no discussion or arguments, none of the family wanted Kagome our of their sight and she had to get ready to be presented. When they reached her rooms, there stood several servants leading her to the bath, "Don't worry daughter, these are my personal servants, they are loyal." She turned to her son, "I have personally vetted all of your servants, a few... have been let go." She didn't want to upset her daughters kind human heart. She watched as her son nodded, hesitating, he didn't want to leave her. 

Rin set her tiny hand on the claws of her Lord, "Papa, you and Shippou go get ready, Grandmother and I will watch over mama, she won't be alone."

Sesshomaru glanced down at his daughter, looking into the warm chocolate eyes that shone faith and understanding. Patting her head, he turned, and his kitsune followed, but not before kissing his mother and giving her a huge hug. 

Inukimi waited for her Son and Grandson to leave, "Rin darling go get those oils for me that I put in Kagome's rooms." She turned now to her son's intended, "So daughter why don't you tell me while we bathe you." She sat off to the side watching her servants and her daughter, she wasn't going to let her out of her sight, it riled her pride to know that not one, but two traitors had gotten past all of them and almost cost them her son's intended.

She listened to Kagome recount being kidnapped, listening in on that the half Inu had said, the account of the Miko's and Monks that seemed to be working with the Inu if not to get rid of her and keeping her from the council meeting tonight in which Kagome would be presented properly as Sesshomaru's intended where he would do a claiming mark.

"Alright let's put that on hold for tonight, either myself or Sesshomaru will be near you. Keep alert, now during the council follow Sesshomaru's lead. He will present you, hold your head up high and answer their questions as needed, give political vague answers. Sesshomaru will offer you a boon, no matter what it is take it, keep your features schooled as much as you can and submit to him and only him so he can put his claiming mark on you." She paused when there was a large Tiger demon that entered. "Sami, good your here." She motioned to the bath, Rin giggled when her mama tried to cover herself in modesty. 

"This is Sami, she needs to check your soul since you where gone earlier."

The Tiger was beautiful and shapely, "Darling I can see your soul, your eyes are full of it, here drink this." She handed Kagome a cup and than watched her sip the contents. Purring her eyes went fierce, and Kagome's became weary, "What is she doing Lady Mother?" She gulped the contents down that tasted kind of like apple juice. 

Hiding a smile Inukimi watched, "Well daughter there is easier ways to get a hold of your soul but it would drain you, this is quick and... shall we say you will benefit from it later."

Kagome was being, pulled, washed and prodded from every which way, Rin sat on the side watching with an enthusiasm that made Kagome feel petulant. Watching the Tigress move towards her and grab her chin she was mildly surprised, seeing that she needed to look at her soul, however when the Tigress leaned into her, kissing her parting her lips with her tongue and probing her mouth, her eyes remained open transfixed on what was occurring. It felt like she was truly taking trendals of youkai and moving it around in her soul and touching her like a doctor would, impersonal. When the Tigress moved away she licked her lips and smiled, "Well I have to say Sesshomaru has picked a very delicious powerful soul," moving from the bath she turned to Inukimi brushing her lips in a more intimate way on her lips before leaving. If Kagome didn't know any better, her mother-in-law's girlfriend just lip locked her and tasted her soul.

Inukimi watched the embarrassment wash over Kagome, "You child are a wonder that never ceases." She clapped her hands and the servants dried and moved Kagome to the bedroom, putting her Kimono together, fixing her hair, and putting on her makeup. When Kagome was able to look at herself she could hardly recognize herself. 

Rin moved to her mama's side, "You look pretty mama." She was careful not to wrinkle the silk, she wanted to look at mama more, however they needed to get to the hall. Rin had been dressed in a Red and Purple kimono with koi and flowers on it. Kagome looked ahead and saw her son and Sesshomaru standing by the door waiting for them. She saw his eyes, his surprise and a wave of lust rush through her. Lowering her gaze the studied him from under her lashes. He was the picture of an Adonis, he was not wearing his armor, but he was wearing his white robes which had become his signature, standing next to him, was Shippou wearing Purple and Red outfit, matching that of his sister. 

"Beautiful" he exclaimed when she got closer, she blushed deeper. Moving to him, she slipped her hand into his, "Follow my lead, you and I will sit at the side, the children will sit with mother." They nodded and straightened themselves, "Here we go." Kagome smiled brilliantly at her family before trying to adopt Sesshomaru's stoic features. 

Sesshomaru led her into the center of the room, there was a hush over the crowd. Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye as Sesshomaru's gaze moved up towards a symbol on the high wall, following suit she looked towards the heavens. 

"I Sesshomaru Taisho, son of the Great Dog General and Lord of the West stand before this council to present my Intended, Higarashi Kagome, decedent of Midoriko and Miko of the Shikon-no-Tama." there was an eruption of noise, good and bad, however his face never wavered and neither did Kagome's, she felt the youkai that pressed at her, tested her. She knew she couldn't react.

Focusing in on the bell that toll to silence, Kagome focused on the person holding it, Lady Taisho, "I Lady Inukimi Taisho, mate of the Great Dog General and Lady of the West ask for a second, one that would stand as her family." 

She felt Sesshomaru slightly squeeze her hand in reassurance, she had no family here, and felt that if Inuyasha stood for her it would only hurt them, Sesshomaru and Shippou couldn't because they would be bias. 

"We stand." She heard the voice and couldn't help but smile. Her eyes warmed as she saw Ayame and Koga enter into the circle. Koga she was grateful didn't yell what he normally did when he saw her, she figured it was Ayame keeping her mate in check, "We are Koga and Ayame rulers of the North and East, our tribes during the war against the Hanyou Naraku adopted Kagome-sama into our pack as sister." Koga turned to Kagome and winked than glared at Sesshomaru, he leaned forward holding out his hand to Sesshomaru speaking low enough only the dog demon could hear him, "You hurt my woman I'll kill you." The only reaction he got was a slight raise of his elegant eyebrow. 

Inukimi smiled to herself, they could not refuse Kagome now, as she was seen as pack to the wolves of both powerful tribes, so she was honorary demon as wolves especially took great care as to who they allowed into their pack, for a human to make that feat she would have to be extraordinary.

Knowing his part as her family, Koga and Ayame stepped to the side, they would wait for Kagome, she would need to answer the questions of the council and than except or deny Lord Sesshomaru's boon. _"He really loves her beloved._ " Ayame claimed through her own mating link and stifled a giggle when she saw her mate was pained by this. 

"Lady Kagome, are you ready?" She heard from the left of Lady Mother.

Steeling her features, she looked bored, "I am ready."

She felt the youkai prod at her, and she found that Sesshomaru's was silent and being held in. It was starting to feel invasive and than she thought about it, she was with a Alpha and she needed to prove to them that they had a place, it had to be it, Sesshomaru naturally had his youkai out and for him to on purposefully leave it quiet when she was being prodded at. She released her reiki, not to hurt, but to educate them on where she was comfortable, it did not go unnoticed that Koga, Ayame and Sesshomaru where not phased showing her control of her own reiki. When the youkai receded from it's invasive prodding she brought her reiki back to a manageable level. 

A servant materialized from the shadows and passed Lord Sesshomaru a scroll. He took the scroll without opening it and handed it to Kagome.

"Open the scroll and read to us the words."

Looking puzzled, Kagome broke the seal, feeling a warmth rush through her, the parchment was blank for a few moments than words began forming on the paper, 

"Inu-clan call to right, I Higarashi Kagome so swear that my loyalty is first to my mate and the duties of the West, may I live to serve and show my people fair and worthy honor, I shall not live above the pack but for it." She finished by giving the parchment back to Sesshomaru. The tests where weird but she didn't see any point in arguing, it sounded more like they wanted to see if she was an alpha and would commit to her pack and protect it. 

"What of your soul? You share it with another and I do not see that person here to agree in being bound to Lord Sesshomaru?" a very masculine voice said from the left of Lady Inukimi.

"That is not a worry, I tested her this very day and her soul is not that of the shrine maiden, she has her own it is powerful more powerful than the Shikon itself and it's entirety is there she is free to share her soul with her intended." Purred the Tigress from the bath. Seshomaru looked at his intended's red face and to his mother who only smiled. 

"We have seen what the ningen will do to protect her pups, so we will forgo this test, Lord Sesshomaru, do you want to proceed?" She heard his mother's voice again but she was focused on Sesshomaru. He looked to Koga and Ayame, "I ask her family for the honor." She watched him give a slight bow and they in return gave a deeper bow, stepping back from her side. He moved to her, focusing on her, "This is a claim, no one will touch you but me and those that carry our mark." She felt jittery and didn't think to ask what claiming entailed. His nails grew and pierced into her side, she felt his poison enter her and fought to get her reiki under control, he wouldn't hurt her and she knew it. He leaned down and kissed her, as her body was heating and growing heavy from the poison his lips where cool and a welcome contrast. She felt a currant run through her, she tasted his blood but it was thick and sweet, than she felt his fangs pierced her bottom lip and she moaned from the feel that ran through her, moving her fingers through his hair she rode the feelings struggling through her, her reiki and his youkai where trying to merge. She felt herself grab him tighter when he moved from her, pulling her from his lips. Her eyes where glassy and he knew she didn't have long before the poison worked through her system. 

As if on que, lightning dropped from the ceiling bursting into the center of the room, though Kagome was drugged with the claim, she stood alert and her eyes shone ready for a fight, until she saw who stood in the center. A three eyed cow, "Totosai!!!" She moved to the old blacksmith and smiled, "Kagome, hmm, I should have figured it would be you and him you where the only one to tame beasts." He was careful not to touch her, he could smell Sesshomaru's poison and blood coursing through her. "Lord Sesshomaru, the boon for your intended." 

"Lady Kagome." A small voice came from the cow. "Myoga. How are you?"

Inuyasha's retainer looked at Kagome, "I am well I heard that you and Lord Sesshomaru had become involved and I came to wish you the best." She smiled at him and was glad to see a familiar face. 

Her attention was brought back to Sesshomaru, he stood holding a sword that pulsed and called to her. "Higarashi Kagome, you are the Miko of the Shikon-no-Tama and have a warriors heart, let me give you this boon, your own sword made from my fang it is called Tentetsutou." There was a hush that passed through the room, she didn't hear them, the sword was beautiful and it called to her, she reached for it, looking at Sesshomaru, he knew in that moment that he had picked correctly. She smiled at him and held the sword up, feeling the power rush through her, it felt like... home. "This is the most magnificent, beautiful sword I've ever seen." She smiled when Tensiega pulsed, "You are a wonderful sword as well, you have your own magnificence but you are not mine," she felt them pulse together, as if they where content that she loved them both equally. 

"You accept?" Sesshomaru asked knowing the answer.

Her azure eyes where glassy from the poison and shone with joy, "I accept."

"Interesting" Totosai murmured it wasn't missed on him, Inukimi, Myoga or Sesshomaru that Tensiega responded to the Miko.

Sesshomaru led his intended to his rooms, he wanted her in his bed. She had done better than any demoness could have, she was still standing and walking, granted with some help from him, but his poison and blood were not a joke. On the way to his room he saw his mother usher a worried Shippou and Rin into her rooms, "Don't worry son, we are going to have a sleep over." There would be time to talk later he needed to get Kagome to bed, "How were you able to poison me an me nosh die?" She was slurring. 

He looked down at her glassy eyes and crooked smile, "Truthfully I think it's because you where exposed to my poison prior and your miko abilities." 

"Well ish makes me feel drunks, your so pretty." She ran her fingers through his hair and started giggling when she stroked ever so lightly the marks on his face. No she definately was like no other demon or human, she was drunk on his power in a very literal sense, "Is thish how is gonna be when you take me, caush of the marking?"

Amusement lit in his eyes, "No my poison is coursing through your blood and will soon build an immunity to it, from this night on until our mating I will expose you to my poison bit by bit." He began pulling the robes from her and her hands where everywhere, her mouth was hot and eager. "Kagome."

She smiled and purred she was full of such energy, "Let me touch you. I want to touch you." Her mouth was like a fever on his, she bit his lip and he felt his mouth fill with his own blood as she sucked his lip, warring with his tongue trying to conquer. She could feel his resolve thinning and excitement pulsed through her. 

"Vixen." He murmurred, if he didn't take control she would be taken and ceremony be damned, he would contemplate later on how this little Miko was able to fray his own control so easily. He grabbed her hands pulling them above her head and pinning her to the bed, he took her mouth, it wasn't the soft sensuality but he moved to possess and overtake. She moaned at his touch and arched to him, he pulled his lips from her fever of a mouth moving to her ear, he nipped her and felt her arch, the smell of her arousal was intoxicating, "You will submit Vixen, I will not have you, and you will not touch, just feel. Promise me Ka..go..me.." 

She was wimpering, she was writhing for his touch, "Please Sesshomaru."

"Promise me Kagome, and I will touch you." He purred in her ear.

"I promise, now damn it touch me." He smiled into her hair, letting go of her hands and she dug them into the futon, he moved his hands down to her nipples pinching and stroking them, he felt her demand she didn't want soft, she wanted to be possessed. His mouth was hot and demanding tasting and taking, he moved down her body lighting fires as he went. He could smell her, she was wet and her arousal was heady, he could hear her, she was panting and moaning she arched her core closer. Ripping off a nails from his hand, he used his thumb on her pearl rubbing in a circular motion setting her already sensitive skin to heat. He felt her buck under him, he wanted so much to possess her and felt that he would die happy to have her. But he needed to wait, he had given his word and felt somewhat satisfied that he was not the only one tortured by her promise that she had demanded on his order. He felt her climax rising, swallowing her screams, he ran his fingers into her folds tantalizing yet another orgasm from her. She was melting into his hand, and he tasted her orgasm on his fingers her sweet honey was an addicting flavor. 

"My turn." She moved her little body down his, her kisses where feather light as she moved down his body. "Kagome, what are you?"

She moved her mouth to his and drank his flavor in, she kissed under his jaw to his ear, nipping his ear her breath was hot in his ear, "what I'm doing is not breaking our promise but I want to taste you."

She got a small glee from watching her great Dog Demon's breath hitch, she moved her feather light fingers to his hard pulsing rod under his clothing, in the back of her mind she wondered how the girth of him was ever going to fit in her. Wrapping her hand around his rod, she watched his eyes close and head roll back. She parted his clothing, kissing and sampling his body as she moved closer to her goal. She felt her head swimming from the poison and blood that she'd already consumed but wanted to taste him, there was a need in her that she could not explain. When her nervous tongue flicked out over his head licking at his precum, his hands moved into her hair messaging her head. She gained more confidence and placed her mouth over his shaft, moving her hand along his rod. Picking up speed she felt his claws gently move to her rhythm on her head. She felt him swelling in her mouth and she wanted his flavor, his youkai thick within the precum and she wanted more, thick like honey and had a flavor that she couldn't place but was not unpleasant. With her free hand she gently grabbed his balls and felt the moment before his release, he pulled her head into him choking her. She refused to pull back, she took his assault on her throat as he thrust into her hot wet mouth, his seed splashed down her throat and dripped onto his leg from her mouth, the heat that was pooling in her stomach seemed to release and she felt herself explode from his flavor. She licked him clean than moved up him, she was sated, nestled into his chest she slept. 

Sesshomaru pulled her to him and held his Miko as she fell into a satisfied sleep. He looked down at her, listening to her breathing as it evened out. For the first time in a long time, he followed her into sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is about to learn that the Kami have more in store for her and she will be seeing some new old friends very soon, and loosing a dear friend by her own hard decision.

** Chapter 8 **

She woke to an arm lying over her holding her, cherishing her. It amazed her that Sesshomaru the Killing Perfection for all intended purposes was the perfect mate. It was hard not to compare him and Inuyasha and if she was honest Inuyasha fell pretty short. They were both possessive, where Sesshomaru was to protect, Inuyasha reminded her of a child who had a toy he no longer cared for but didn't want anyone else to have. How they showed her they cared, Inuyasha's was after a fight or when she was close to giving up, while Sesshomaru had showed her in a little time that she was important to him even with his station being a hindrance. Most importantly there was the children, Sesshomaru had excepted her kit as his own as he had with Rin long ago.

Leaning back so she could steal a glance at him, his eyes were closed and his features where peaceful. She feathered a kiss over his soft lips thin and felt at home when he pulled her closer to him.

His eyes opened and he he was met with a brilliant smile. "Hi." She murmured. 

She wiggled out of his grasp, she felt energized and happy. Standing she looked at her wounds and than back at him. She was all healed up.

"My blood has healing properties if you can live through the poison." He said anticipating the question she hadn't asked. "Today you will begin training." When she nodded and moved around his room, it dawned on him that her curiosity had been on hold while she healed. That was no longer the case as she poked about looking at him every so often for an answer.

When a knock came she looked at him for permission to open it, and it made him and his beast smirk inwardly. He nodded knowing the children where on the other side, with his mother. 

Kagome opened the door treating the children with enthusiasm. Their voices pitched with excitement telling them of what they did with Grandma.

Inukimi entered behind the children, she watched the little Miko. "It seems that you are more of a surprise every time I see you daughter."

Looking up, Kagoma met her mother-in-law's eyes. "If your talking about the poison, I think I figured that one out."

Making herself comfortable in her sons rooms, Inukami sat and waited for the little Miko to explain. "It isn't the first time I've been exposed to Sesshomaru's poison, first was in his father's tomb and more recently prior to Naraku's downfall, he wanted me to build up an immunity to poison because of the miasma. The few times he made tea, Rin and I ingested some." 

There was a look shared between mother and son and Kagome had the distinct impression that this was not the whole story. "Was I wrong?" She pointedly looked at Sesshomaru. 

"Hn." Was his answer, his mother rolled her eyes. "Daughter I believe he was hoping that one day you would accept him so he was building up your resistance so you wouldn't get sick."

When Sesshomaru didn't deny his mother's claim, Kagome smiled and felt the butterflies roll in her stomach and into her chest. Even than he had been interested and she hadn't been the wiser, she hadn't seen what was right in front of her. 

"So who's going to train me?" Kagome said as she served food to her unorthodox family, "Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru will, due to our... my claim it would be dangerous for anyone to train you but me. This Sesshomaru would kill them on instinct alone."

She looked at him, "You won't go easy on me will you, I need to train properly." She wasn't pleading it was a demand, a demand for her pack. 

He didn't answer her, he didn't need to, he wouldn't train her any other way than with perfection. She would be sore, she would have cuts and bruises, but she would learn, she would grow. He cocked his head slightly towards her. "Eat light."

He stood and left for his office, he had much to do to free up his schedule to train his intended. He also needed to have a conversation with a youkai he knew would know the comings and goings of his half siblings. Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long, the youkai was in his office waiting for him. "Myoga."

"Lord Sesshomaru, sir." 

He waited silently for his fathers retainer to fill him in. Taking up his station, Myoga sat comfortably closing his eyes to pull all the information back, "Most of your half siblings are content in their stations, they have their shiro's and most of them travel. The only concern is Kage, he seemed to have enlisted a dark miko she was resurrecting several strong youkai, which ones I'm not sure however it has been said that all of them that come back are at enslaved, they bare a mark of subjugation. "

What his father's retainer said sparked something in him, "you said a dark miko? What do you know of her?"

Myoga coughed, "Well sire, you see she was killed, killed by your brother. Lord Sesshomaru... My lord." He looked up to see he was gone.

Kagome stood in her rooms with Inukimi, Shippo and Rin, she was just finishing up putting on her practice kimono and hakama when she felt him before she saw him. 

Inukimi moved over to Kagoma's blade and handed it to her, when she received a questioning look her soon to be mother-in-law smiled, "You'll need this with you. Also this." Removing a small gem necklace she gave it to Kagome. Sesshomaru stood and watched his mother give Kagome a necklace that had been one of her prize possessions.

"We need to get to Edo, your training will have to wait." He stood on the balcony and waited for Kagome to pack her yellow bag and say goodbye to the children. When she joined him his mother caught his eye, she gave a cryptic look and than ushered the children out, she would explain herself later, she would have too, her son would be angry, but he would understand in time. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him and lifted her on his cloud he saw the concern on her face but she wasn't saying anything just yet. 

Sesshomaru would have to ask what the look was from his mother, right now he needed to focus on the problem at hand. Kagome, she would have to know. "The monk told you about my half-brothers miko."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, it wasn't hard to figure out something was wrong. "Miroku told me it was a dark miko that was resurrecting to try and get her true love back."

"Hnn." 

Growling she thrust her finger into his chest, "Listen here Sesshomaru, you need to tell me what's going on, what's wrong." Making her point she continued to stick her finger into his chest. 

He didn't want to tell her, however she was his intended leaving her out of information would be unwise. He told her of what Myoga had informed him of, he could tell from her expression she could see why they left for Edo. Her eyes clouded in pain, "He's not going to take this well, neither is she."

He watched as emotions played on her face, he wondered if she knew how easy she was to read. She would feel guilt and want to console her friend and help him weather he wanted her help. "You know they are mated, this is not going to be easy for either one of them if they don't know about this, if they do they could both be in agreement." He had to tell her he would not shelter her, honesty was the best policy.

"I'm aware of that, Inuyasha isn't a bad person and neither was Kikyo what ever this is can't continue, what I'm concerned with is who else they brought back before Inuyasha killed the Dark Miko, we have to talk to him."

When they touched down Sesshomaru felt her withdrawal, she was preparing to meet with Inuyasha they didn't have to wait long.

"Keh, what they hell do you too want?" Inuyasha came running out of the brush his hand at the ready on his sword watching them with suspicion. 

Kagome took a deep breath, "We need to talk to you and Kikyo."

"No shit, Kagome, I'll go get her we'll meet you at the well I don't want that bastard stinkin up the village." without another word he turned and left them. A cold chill moved down Kagome's spine. She couldn't get over the overwhelming feeling that something was seriously wrong, she knew that she didn't have to say anything and trusted that Sesshomaru would know if others where close.

They where at the clearing and he moved in front of her, he didn't have time to tell her before a powerful youkai attack hit him. He wrapped himself around her protecting her from the blast he'd never done that for anyone before, he didn't think he just reacted. Pulling her to him he twisted at the last moment taking the full impact of the ground coming up to meet him full force. Again he stood up and moved in front of her. "Show yourself brothers." He sneered.

Kagome could see them now, the one that kidnapped her Kage, Inuyasha and Kikyo, "Ah so our mighty older brother is putting himself in harms way for a woman and a human at that. How the mighty have fallen." Kage laughed sliding over Kagome with a slime.

She ignored him, "Why are you doing this Inuyasha? Kikyo?" That's when she saw it the torment in their eyes, they weren't in control of their own bodies. Anger flashed in her hot and bright, "You sick monster, why would you do this to your own family!" She felt it then Tentetsutou and Tenseiga, she wasn't the only one Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of his sword as she grabbed hers, she looked at him. "Get them home."

She watched as his jaw tightened, she knew he would do as she asked, they pulled their swords, she knew he wouldn't so she moved to her tip toes and kissed him, "I love you". She saw the shock than the recognition in his eyes before she forced herself to look away. She knew deep in her gut that Kage would run after her, he wanted Sesshomaru to pay and she was his ticket to revenge. "Heaven's Light" she called on Tentestutou and watched as it burst to life. "Dragon Twist." she heard moments later, hoping that her sword would purify the link and bring her back her best friend. In the frenzy she saw several youkai on the horizon. 

"HIRAIKOTSU" she heard and her heart swelled, Sango and Miroku where here to help.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Kage roared, he moved towards her and was blocked by Sesshomaru, "You will not touch my intended Brother." their moves where a blur, no human could see their strikes. Sesshomaru was faster, he was far beyond his brothers skill, he needed to end this quickly, watching as Kagome got away, she was safe. She was guiding her friends to the God tree away from the fight between the two brothers, she had thought to be the distraction however she was definitely no match for Kage. 

As if Kage could read his mind he jumped far away from Sesshomaru, "Your intended is predictable. We'll see you again brother. There is great plans for her." His laughter rained over Sesshomaru with dread. He raced to find Kagome, she had a propensity for finding trouble. He saw her, she was standing in front of the God tree with her friends he breathed a sigh of relief, it washed over him. **No... no... go to mate.** There was an urgency in his beast that he didn't question, it was like watching the scene in slow motion. 

He watched as Inuyasha struck Sango and Miroku knocking them out, his demon side taking over, Tessaiga was unnaturally silent and did nothing to calm the inner demon, something unnatural was taking hold of Inuyasha, this possessed Inuyasha and the dead Miko where corralling Kagome towards the well. When they raised their weapons at Kagome, Sesshomaru stood in the path holding up Tessaiga to take the hit. He could hear his Miko, she was yelling, "It's not Inuyasha." He felt her with her bow and arrow, she aimed at Inuyasha and heard him laugh, "You can't hurt me bitch."

He was right and she knew it, "Save him, Sesshomaru." She said urgently and aimed the strong Reiki filled arrow at Kikyo the shell had the eyes of a demon not the Kikyo even she remembered, as she let the arrow go, he smelled her tears. She was crying for the woman who should have died several times over, she was crying for the loss of her best friend. "Hit the mark" she whispered knowing this had to be, she had to set Inuyasha free, if he hated her at least he would be free from whatever took hold of him. "forgive me."

As the arrow laid claim to it's mark Sesshomaru dived for Inuyasha as a shock wave broke Kagome's bow. She killed another Miko, dead or not, the blast threw her into the well, the blueish light that normally grabbed a hold of her was a purple color, something was wrong. Sesshomaru scrambled to the well momentarily abandoning his unconscious brother, she was gone... his miko was gone. "Mother!!! What are you doing here and why does the well reek of your magic?" He rounded on his mother, who was standing behind him his face contorted with rage.

"We need to get Inuyasha back to the palace he will not make it much longer, your intended is fine, you'll soon remember she'll be back. Trust me, I will explain when we get my mates son back to the palace"

"Why should I care, he tried to kill Ka..." He choked on her name.

"She's fine, she wouldn't want him to suffer, he's her friend she knew this was going to happen and she, it's important that she went back, it was her idea Sesshomaru, 500 years ago."

Inukimi watched as the Great Dog Demon Sesshomaru looked at her speechless. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome finds herself 500 more years in the past. How will the young pre-teenage version of Sesshomaru take her. Who will train her? And how will she get back to the Sesshomaru she begins to understand that she loves? Will she be able to live with the act that possibly ruined her bond with Inuyasha.

** Chapter 9 **

She awoke in the bottom of the well, it was silent. She looked up and saw the open sky, dread filled her this was not her family shrine, and she was pretty sure it wasn't the time that she was used to she didn't hear the carnage that she'd left behind. Something had been off but the magic seemed familiar some how she would table her thoughts for right now, what she needed to do was get out of the well. She almost fell twice getting out of the well and when she finally reached the top she sat on the side on the well and rested as best she could. She needed to move, it didn't look like the path was taken very often as it was in the Feudal Era she was used too, but she could feel the youkai hedging on the outskirts of the clearing if she didn't move soon she would be in trouble and there was no one to help her. She had to figure out when she was. 

Kagome made her way towards where the village of Edo stood in her Feudal Era, when she found the spot as she could walk it in her sleep she found nothing but woods. Blowing out a breath of frustration she looked around, why was she here and who would be alive right now that could help her to get back?

"Kimi!!" She heard coming from in front of her somewhere, it was... it couldn't be. She ran towards the massive youkai, there was a battle. When she reached the path, there was a blur of blows hitting dragon and snake youkai. She saw a younger Inukimi standing guard in front of a much younger Sesshomaru, it had to be, he was... adorable. He looked eleven or twelve, there was a man who looked like Sesshomaru that she knew. He was handsome and it didn't take her long to figure out who it was. Toga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. Pulling herself from her own thoughts she pulled Tentestutou, she watched as a horde of dragon and snake youkai attacked Toga and Kimi simultaneously, they where detracting them, she had the impression these attacks where a diversion to get to... "Sesshomaru duck!" She screamed and filled her sword with her Reiki and sent it towards the attackers, she watched as Toga and Kimi dived for Sesshomaru, she didn't have time to tell them that her purification would not harm them. She moved to stand between the Taisho family and the horde that remained, "LEAVE NOW OR DIE!"

"How the Mighty General has fallen being protected by a human." Yelled one of the dragons moving and watching his pray. 

"I require no protection from a huma..."

"Don't worry you little baby lizard," many gasped as the ningen stranger not only interrupted the dog demon general but didn't care, she was either incredibly brave or super stupid. "your not gonna tell anyone it's gonna be our secret." She raised her sword pulling all the Reiki she could muster, turning she looked at Sesshomaru and smiled her eyes crackled with power, "Close your eyes." She said gently turned towards the mass she ran towards them jumping into the middle and slamming the sword into the ground. A massive shock wave with a wave of gray pulsed through the area with hues of pink and green radiating through it. Kagome watched as the last one fell to ash and ooze. 

Her eyes fell on Sesshomaru, he was looking at her with emotions playing over his face. She wasn't used to that, "Who are you? Why do you smell like my son's poison and that sword, that sword is Sesshomaru's adult fang." Toga bellowed moving in front of the strange ningen that seemed to be his future son's intended. "My name is Kagome I'm the Shikon Miko and the sword was a gift from," she looked at the measuring gaze of Sesshomaru and than met the eyes of Inukimi, "from my intended crafted by Totosai."

Toga looked as if he wanted to ask more questions, however Inukimi laid her hand on her mate and Kagome watched as Toga looked at his mate, his eyes softened and remained on his mate. Inukimi was the one to address Kagome and noticed the sadness in the Miko's eyes, "We will discuss more when we get to the palace, there is someone I would like you to meet, a friend of ours, she is the most powerful Miko we know." 

It wasn't a suggestion it was a demand, Kagome was to go with them to the castle and hopefully not mess up by spilling anything that she wasn't supposed to. She hoped that her Sesshomaru was doing okay, she felt at a loss without him near her and was sorry for leaving him with the wounded and grieving Inuyasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His mother had ordered them back to the palace, however they where staying near the well, he would not leave without the return of his intended, and her friends seemed to have the same mindset. 

Sesshomaru looked at his unconscious brother, he had left the slayer and the monk to take him back to the old miko's house when he had unsuccessfully tried to get down the well and follow Kagome. He stilled the rage boiling in his blood and didn't question when his feelings for Kagome had changed, to be honest he knew that his feeling for her had always been complicated prior to their arrangement, in truth it was when he laid eyes on her and assumed that she belonged to his brother. Closing his eyes he had to regain control, he didn't want to think about loosing her, he was being bombarded with memories. 

"I see that I arrived just in time." Inukimi moved past her son and into the hut with the hanyou. Schooling his features, Sesshomaru's stoic features gave nothing away. "What are you doing here mother."

Ignoring her son, she looked to the two humans that were sitting near her mates son, and the old miko, "He has lost his mate, he will die unless we match his youkai to someone who has a connection with him."

"Kagome is gone, she disappeared into the well and I don't think that's an option now." Miroku said looking at the woman who looked like a mirror image of Inuyasha's older brother. 

Inukimi's features grew soft for a moment, "That won't work, she not only killed his mate, she is my son's intended." In a bored tone she continued, "I do have a better option and she's more in his league and she's not dead and unnatural, we have to break the bond that his half-brother has over him." 

When the humans looked to Sesshomaru, he fought rolling his eyes, his mother however did not, "Really you all are inferior Sesshomaru is not who I speak of, the one that has set all this in motion." Letting out a sigh and moving her robes, she revealed a person they hadn't seen in years, "Asagi?"

Her blue hair was longer and fuller, her sea foam green eyes held sorrow as she looked at her once savior. Moving to Inuyasha's side she placed her hand on his head gently, "My Lady he doesn't have much time." Turning to Miroku and Sango she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry that we must meet this way, but please my Lady means to help only. 

The exchange of looks in the tiny hut where brief, all looked to Kaede. She looked at the last link to her sister, they had been nothing but pain for each other and what Inuyasha had done was unnatural, it wasn't her sister that died this time. "Ye need to do what needs done, save Inuyasha."

Without looking at the rest in the hut Inukimi turned her attention to Asagi and Inuyasha, "leave." 

An elegant eyebrow raised, however he knew that he didn't want to be in the room for what was about to happen, "Come." he called behind him as he left the hut. Moments later Miroku and Sango made it out to stand by him, "What are they doing?" Miroku murmured taking up vigil by the door. 

"I don't know, but that Lady or whatever is with Asagi, we haven't seen her since the Mystic Island. What are they doing? And why did Kagome, who doesn't harm anyone kill Kikyou?" Sango whispered back, apparently unaware or didn't care that Sesshomaru could hear.

He didn't look at them, and truly didn't want to answer them, however his intended had named them pack, as his alpha he would alleviate their worries. "They are doing a mating, it appears the young hanyou cares deeply about my brother that she would burden herself this way. His youkai is too strong for a human during his grief, and the only human that could isn't here and is the object of his loss. Kagome had no choice, the dead priestess was going to kill us, and her link to my other half-brother was changing Inuyasha, he wasn't even himself, he never would have tried to kill Kagome. Mother is a strong sorceress, she will assist him, he won't die but he won't be the same."

Moving away from the others he moved towards the well, closing his eyes he saw as memories flooded back of his priestess, saving him and his family as a child. He could smell her, see her smile and agreed with his beast, he wanted her back. 

It was several hours before Inukimi emerged from the hut, "They are fine, he won't be happy at first, but he'll be alive." She looked at her son and new she had much to discuss, the only saving grace was she was his mother and still the Lady of the West. Turning to Sango and Miroku, she put off for a moment what was imminent, "Go home, your friend should awaken tomorrow. Son, walk your poor mother around." She turned towards the well not looking back to see if the others where following her demands.

Sesshomaru walked next to his mother, "You knew."

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, "I did, your intended swore me to secrecy when she had her visit with us. She trained hard with you and an old friend, she saved us, she saved you and asked only one thing. We had to keep her a secret, you blocked her out until you where ready, she... you thought at the time that she abandoned you when she jumped down a well and disappeared, your father and I agreed to block your memory until I gave her the necklace that would be hers anyway."

Shock danced across his eyes, "You, father and Kagome blocked my memory? You kept this from me?"

She looked at her son, his face always stoic but it didn't fool her, "Don't play the victim son, you trained with her for a month, you where close without the obvious, she learned many things about you, she made you laugh, she challenged you. When it was time for her to go back, she almost died protecting you so you could protect her when she returned. When she left you wouldn't have it, your beast and you almost lost control, it happens when two souls are so close it's what humans call soul mates, to save you from loosing the chance of being with Kagome we erased your memory so when you reunited you could mate with the one you intended, not been forced to mate and than when she presented herself based on obligation you wouldn't."

He didn't look at his mother, he understood the reasoning, it was happening to his brother right now and he had mated with the dead priestess, he and Kagome had not however it had been told that should two of equal power with the same heart, mind and soul they could strongly bond with little to no effort. It hadn't been told for thousands of years. If that was truly him and his Miko he was grateful. "thank you mother."

She looked after her son as he returned to the well, "Come home soon daughter."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome trains with Sesshomaru and the most powerful priestess known, while working to get back to the future... but past...

Chapter 10

The palace was the same in some ways, but different. Kagome missed the children, looking towards where in the future they stayed. She didn't miss the looks that she continued to get from Sesshomaru, it was different, his emotions were not hidden, he expressed himself openly. "How did you and I meet?" He asked walking close to her, he liked her smell it was unique and did not carry the smell of decay that most ningen had surrounding them. 

Humor danced in Kagome's eyes, "Well I won't tell you that would ruin the surprise, but lets just say that you made a lasting impression on me."

The young Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, he didn't smell a lie in her statement but had a feeling she was being vague on purpose. "Did you pursue me than? Are you my first mate?"

InuKimi stepped in between her son and the woman from the future. "I think certain things should not be said to not alter was is son." She turned to the new comer. "How are we to know that you are truly from the future and not a powerful sorceress?"

Letting out a heavy sigh Kagome wasn't sure, her Sesshomaru had not been forthcoming with his family in all the times they spoke. Unconsciously she worried her fingers on the necklace that InuKimi had given her, it hit her just than. "Um you gave this to me just before I came to this time." She went to take the necklace off. 

"No, it's yours. I believe you." Kimi showed the necklace that was identical to the one around Kagome's neck.

"So daughter, what is your plan."

Chewing on her lip, "I have to find a way back to my Sesshomaru, it would be focused on him and the children. I also need to train, we have a lot to work on but I can't miss time training."

Kimi and Toga's eyes lit with anticipation for grandchildren. She didn't have the heart to tell them that both where adopted, but she figured they must figure that as she and Sesshomaru where not yet mated. "Very well, you can train with Sesshomaru and we have a friend being sent for, she will be here later tonight, a warrior Miko."

Looking from Toga to Kimi, "Do you mean Midoriko?"

The look of surprise was evident, "You know her child?" Toga asked, he'd been silent listening to the woman and his son. 

"You could say that." Kagome was worried, there was so much she could mess up if she wasn't careful, glancing at Sesshomaru she wondered briefly why he never mentioned that his family knew and where friends with the very human Midoriko. She looked at Toga, he looked hauntingly like the Sesshomaru she knew, except he had his hair up in a high pony tail and his stripes where shades darker. "What's missing." she murmured.

Three elegant eyebrows raised hearing her quiet well. "The swords, where are your swords?"

Toga put his hand on So 'Unga, "I have only one sword little one."

"Hnn." Kagome answered, "Do you know of Totosai?"

Kimi hid a smile and Sesshomaru's jaw dropped, no one spoke to his father so candidly. "I wonder how you think you have become so familiar with me that you would question me little girl." Toga's voice took on a edge, Kagome held no fear, she ignored his comment, "So 'Unga is the blade from hell, you commission from your own fangs two swords they will be the downfall of that hell sword and what brings your son's together, even if they don't have the best relationship it is ensured that they can't hurt one another. You are a master at strategy." She bowed slightly, she didn't wish to be on the wrong side of Toga, however she wasn't going to be scared of him either. 

Kimi's eyes grew dark with sorrow, as a inu sorceress, she was privy to many things and knew what was to come. This girl truly was from the future. "Child those swords are a secret we are heading there in three days to deliver the fangs to Totosai. How about a bath daughter." Eloquently the questioning was closed and Kimi guided Kagome to the bath house. Waiting until they where alone, Kimi studied the girl in front of her. "You need to watch what you say about the future child, there is much that isn't known yet."

Realization dawned in Kagome, "You know, it's soon isn't it?" 

Shaking her head Kimi's eyes closed trying to block out the sorrow that was to come, "Yes, it is. The swords, after they are commissioned and delivered, it will be less than a year after that."

Kagome didn't have to ask why Kimi was doing it or how she was fairing, she understood it all to well. "Your brave Lady Mother, I'm so sorry." She smiled at Sesshomaru's mother, "Since you see things before they happen, can you tell me why Sesshomaru hates humans so much, I mean you have a human miko friend and you seem on friendly terms with humans?" She motioned towards the castle walls.

Sitting back in the bath and grabbing some of her coveted oils, Kimi started washing Kagome's hair, "It's a series of thing really, you for one, when you leave he feels betrayed, it appears that we erase his memory or suppress it than when his father, well and after, he goes to the village where his brother is. He wants to help the child and I will not be opposed to it, however his mother..." Kagome met Kimi's eyes, the demoness was struggling with what she'd seen and having to lock it all away revealing nothing, Kimi smiled at her, though it didn't reach her eyes, it was nice to tell someone, "his mother wanted nothing to do with our kind, they attack my son for trying to see his brother, he goes many more times to see him without being seen and watches as his brother loved by his father is raised by close minded prejudice humans who teach the child to fear him. When he finally meet the child, he is young and calls him a monster. He protects the boy in his own way, but honors the request of the boys mother, stay away he's not his brother only his half brother." 

Wiping her eyes, Kagome's heart went out to Sesshomaru and Kimi, so much pain and it's not a story heard. "You know when I get home, we are working on co-existing. Your son is a great warrior and great leader. His heart is guarded but kind to those he holds dear."

Kimi smiled at the woman in front of her, "Thank you, I'm not without my faults in all this. I know what will happen, however I can't stop what's coming." Moving smoothly through the water, Kimi got out of the bath, "I enjoy our talks daughter, get dressed your late for training."

Scrambling, Kagome found the clothes she assumed where hers, grabbing Tentestutou she made her way to the dojo. She received a glare from Sesshomaru and from the uniform a General, "So you decided to grace us with your presence Miko, you missed warm up, you will combat Lord Sesshomaru I need to see your skill. Use a practice sword." Bowing Kagome scrambled and grabbed a practice sword and took her place on the practice mat. 'There he is' she thought with a half smile, that was the Sesshomaru that she knew.

"Do not think because my future self chooses you that I will go easy on you, if you are to be his equal you will need to work hard, you are far from superior in fighting." With that Sesshomaru launched towards her, he was fast and she'd known she wouldn't be a match to his speed. Placing a barrier up she watched as the much younger Sesshomaru was not affected by it and found herself picking herself up off the ground. "Again" General Tetsu yells at both his pupils. He watches as again and again the little ningen falls and each time she gets up. After watching what seemed like an eternity of her struggling to get up, he finally relented. "Hold. Lord Sesshomaru you are dismissed, Lady Kagome stay." 

She stood but barely, her whole body hurt from the pounding Sesshomaru was giving her, she chuckled a little because even though he said he wasn't holding back she had a feeling he was. 

The soldier had a new respect for the little Miko she stood, not steadily but waited for him to address her. "You have much to work on, right now all you are useful for is a punching bag for young Lord Sesshomaru. You need to work on your endurance," he motioned for her to come closer placing small bracelets on her wrists and motioning for her to do the same with her ankles. When she was done, he activated them she could barely move. "You will run the around the palace, there is a path, you will run it twice before class and twice after class. After you eat we will work on your weapons skills, I see your sword, you haven't even begun to tap the potential of such a sword and you need to work on your reiki and archery. There is a lot of work, but we will get you manageable." Concluding he turned from her, when she didn't move he turned to look at her, "Run you missed this morning you have two, you want to eat lunch you have two more laps, now go." He heard as she shuffled out of the room.

"You think your being hard on her old friend?" Toga murmured from the shadows, waiting until the tiny Miko was far enough away. 

"No I don't, she has a warrior's heart and she has such potential to be just as good as her potential mate, I saw her completely outmatched by Sesshomaru-sama and yet she continued to get back up. She didn't protest when I told her of her training regiment, Midoriko will be just as hard on her when she arrives. This will benefit or break the future mate of The Killing Perfection, she will not be a hindrance."

Nodding at his trusted friends explanation, "She is something special we leave for Totosai's in a few days, she will need to come with, your or Midoriko will come to continue her training."

The General watched and the Great Dog Demon left the Dojo, he had respect for his long time friends strategic mind, however he couldn't stand him as a demon with a mate and pup. He had smelled the interest coming from Toga towards Kagome, not as a woman as she was not his type, she was too much like Lady Kimi in that aspect, but her power, it swam under her skin and gave off a unique scent. 

Sweat was pouring down as Kagome made it to the bath house. She knew she smelled she'd ran around as instructed the palace, she hadn't realized it was so damn big. Removing the clothes she sat on the bench rinsing the day off of her, her muscles hurt, she was sore everywhere. Weirdly she had come up with a plan, a moment of clarity during the pain. It had to work, she had to get back, but like all things it would take time she would need to talk to Lady Kimi. Settling in the water she felt her muscles grow lax, she was relaxing her body and mind. "Your going to miss the meal if you continue to lay there."

Sitting up suddenly Kagome looked into the golden eyes of the young Sesshomaru. His head was tilted in contemplation, "Why do I find you so fascinating?" 

The question should have hurt, but weirdly she couldn't look at the child in front of her as anything but curious, smiling genuinely she shrugged, "When you figure that out let me know, because I have no Earthly idea." 

"Is it your power, your kindness, your eyes maybe?" He continued to study her.

"Look Maru I don't know, but how about we start with friends, you don't have to force a feeling they aren't real yet, I need your help being better. Will you help me?" She met the young eyes staring at her, he seemed to accept this, "I find this acceptable, I will leave the feelings that I later have for you to slumber, but I will not stop wondering?"

Smiling she laughed at him and laughed even harder when his look turned pained by her laughing at him. "I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you, but in so many ways I see the future you and am glad I can call you my friend." She moved from the bath and quickly dressed she was hungry and fighting the enchanted bracelets that General Tetsu put on her. She met Maru out in the hallway, he was leaning against the door jam. "I will escort you to the dining hall so we can eat on time." His eyes giving away the humor of reminding her of being late for class. 

"Kagome, why do you call me Maru?"

She looked at him and smiled, her Sesshomaru had never called her by her name with such familiarity. "I find it confusing to call you Sesshomaru, I know it's you, but not yet not the Sesshomaru I know I will call you my Lord in front of others if needed but I prefer to know you not have any preconceived notions as the Sesshomaru I know is hundreds of years from now."

He looked to think on her words, he felt at peace with her and felt his beast inside call for her the beast was his instinct and he trusted it implicitly but he was still focused on his ultimate goal and hoped that he reached it before he met her in the future. When they made it to the dining hall they found his mother and father where already waiting for them along with Midoriko. 

Kagome gasped, "Midoriko."

The woman looked at her, she saw the spiritual power on the girl in front of her, "I don't know you yet, but Kimi and Toga tell me your from the future." If anyone noticed that sadness touched her words no one made comments. "I hear General Tetsu is training you, that's good he's one of the best. I have agreed to help." 

Taking her seat, Kagome couldn't help but stare at the woman that started this all, "Thank you Midoriko-sama"

Smiling the woman turned to the young Miko, "Please just Midoriko I'm better than no one else."

Kagome nodded, she was often telling people to just call her Kagome. "I understand, thank you Midoriko."

"You won't be thanking me later, eat but word of advice."

She waited for Kagome to look at her, "Eat light."

Midoriko was good at her word, Kagome when she got back to her room, all she wanted to do was curse the woman she was a sadist. She was sorer that she thought from earlier and her eyes began to droop, she just wanted to sleep. When the knock came at the door she ignored it. The knock got more forceful and she found she was growling at whoever was on the other side. "Go away."

The person on the other side did not listen instead the door opened and Kimi and Sesshomaru breezed in with food, "You missed supper and you need to eat little one." Kimi said with a laugh in her voice, the little Miko looked absolutely exhausted. 

"I'm not hungry." she knew that she sounded petulant but she didn't care she hurt everywhere. When she didn't hear them leave, she relented to sit up. 

"Maru, what are you doing?" She asked when he got behind her.

"I made you an ointment it will help with accelerated healing, but you need to eat." Kimi answered for her son and motioned for him to continue. 

To tired to complain, Kagome ate on automatic, the ointment was cool and burning at the same time. "Lady Kimi?"

The demoness paused on her tea waiting for the little Miko to continue, "If you are a sorceress why doesn't Sesshomaru possess magic?"

She watched as Lady Kimi smiled, "Who says he doesn't have magic little one?"

She had her there, she didn't really know, "Good point, well I have a plan on getting back." It didn't go unnoticed by either of the women that Sesshomaru paused in his massage ever so briefly, "I'm going to need your help and Midoriko's but it will have to be when you have the most magic the crescent." 

Kimi smiled, "Well little daughter, you know enough about our ways." she said proudly taking a delicate sip before continuing, "as you wish, that is a month away, you must train hard."

Standing she waited for her son to follow, he placed the ointment on Kagome's futon, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Maru, I will try to actually be on time."

He turned and smiled, "See that you do." With that he was gone. 

She laid on her futon and looked at the ceiling, "I miss you Sesshomaru." She murmured as she fell into a deep slumber. 

Her first thought was this is a dream, she looked around at a clearing with a Cherry Blossom tree in the center. She moved towards the tree, it was calling to her, she felt the wind on her face, and closed her eyes to feel the soft caress. 

"Kagome." She heard the deep baritone of his voice. 

She opened her eyes looking at the form in front of her, "Sesshomaru, is that you?" She saw him than come into focus, it was her Sesshomaru looking at her. She leapt into his arms, "I miss you."

She felt his strong arms come around her, "Were are we?" She heard him ask, "It's a dream I think, but more or less. I'm not sure but I'm glad, I found a way back but it's going to take a while."

"Is there anything I must do?" His question was guarded, "Or maybe my mother?"

"Yes, she... I'm not sure how time moves right now, how many days have passed?" She asked refusing to let go of him

"It has been hours, I was sitting next to a tree, I just left my mother and a friend of yours from the Island who has mated with Inuyasha to save his life. He's stable." He spoke knowing she needed to know her friend was okay. 

"Hours..." A puzzled look moved across her face, "I've been here going on the third day, I have begun training and let me say that I have a lot to learn. When is the crescent moon to yield when you are?" She knew he would know. 

"Three days." She said with great thought, he saw her line of thinking, "What do you need mother to do?"

She told him of her idea and hoped that it would work, working with time was tricky. She watched as he took the information in, the emotions that played over his face kept changing. "What is it?"

"I need you to talk with my mother, You need to talk to her about erasing my memory when you leave." He watched as defiance played over the beautiful face of his miko. 

"Kagome, I need you to promise. I will be leaving soon I feel the children stirring. I need you to promise, I... I can't loose you and wait, I would feel abandoned. Even at that age my beast recognizes you and though I am younger in your eyes, myself can feel the connection with you. When you leave, how you leave, it will put a stressors on me at that young age just as it did on Inuyasha, I wish to mate only you. I need you to promise me, mother will understand." 

A lump grew in her throat, she didn't want him to be in that kind of pain and even though they were not mated they where connected. "I promise."

"Worry not, train, if I don't see you again until you come back to me." He pulled her close to him, his lips where soft and warm. Her fingers found his soft hair and she wrapped around him. He drew the kiss deeper, she parted her lips for him and he drank deeply of her. He missed her scent and she brought a calm to him he didn't realize he didn't have without her near. Tasting her and drawing her scent in, he with great care broke the kiss. "I miss you too." He murmured pressing his forehead to hers, doing the hardest thing he had ever had to do he woke. 

She opened her eyes and saw Cherry Blossoms moving on the wind, he was gone. She closed her eyes tears soundlessly falling, leaning up against the tree for comfort falling into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome meets a younger Totosai, will the answer to her link to the swords finally be answered. Will she learn what is on the horizon for herself. She wants to get back to Sesshomaru, the children and yes even Inuyasha. She needs to fix what has been sent into motion. Had she truly been the problem this entire time.

Chapter 11

Kagome woke to a knock tired and homesick, she swore she could still feel Sesshomaru's lips on hers. "Yes." she mumbled.

"Lady Kagome, I'm Suki, I was informed by Lord Sesshomaru-sama to come get you so you would not be late, you still have to run around the palace. He said he will meet you out there in five minutes."

Kagome rushed in getting dressed to meet Maru, he didn't have to run with her but the fact that he was willing, she didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

She met him out in the courtyard, "Thanks for running with me." She smiled at him

"I'm not doing it for you, its so we can have a full session of practice, you need it more than me." 

She nodded at him, smiling, that sounded like her Sesshomaru. They ran, when they made it to the dojo he held nothing back, when they where done they ran again. She would take a bath and then meet the family for lunch. After Sesshomaru went with his father to learn about politics and meet with the council Kagome met Midoriko outside the palace with Lady Kimi.

Midoriko handed Kagome a bow and arrow, motioning for her to shoot the targets.

Kimi and Midoriko watched as Kagome pulled the arrow filling it with her Reiki. Taking a breath and let it go.

"What happened child to make you question, to hesitate on your power. From what Kimi told me your power is exponential." She had a feeling she knew the answer, being a warrior Miko she had come to terms with guilt, however most Miko did not. They would have to get past this if Kagome was going to reach her potential. 

Lowering her bow and arrow she looked at Midoriko, "Before I traveled here from your future, I had to kill someone."

"Was it in self defense?" The older Miko asked.

"It was. But I took a vow and she was a Miko." Kagome's shoulders slouched in defeat.

Midoriko and Kimi exchanged looks, shaking her head she approached Kagome, "Child you took a vow to protect life, were you not doing that? You also if you want to follow the warped path that is pounded into all Miko's that you need to eradicate all demons." Putting her arm around the young Miko she continued, "Dear, you are friends with youkai, you are mating one. You followed your heart and it has not led you astray, what is your heart telling you about what you did?"

Kagome looked at the woman before her tears she wasn't aware that she had shed fell down her cheeks, "I would do it again and I feel guilty because I don't feel guilty. I'm sad I hurt my best friend by killing his mate, but she wasn't real not really and she changed him, was being controlled and could have harmed Sesshomaru and myself. I wouldn't change a thing and I feel bad for saying it."

"War is not easy child and the fight you find yourself in is the fight of ages, good versus evil, unfortunately there are going to be casualties on both sides." Kimi said stepping forward. "Now, I have another question for you. Why do you smell of my son this morning?"

Something clicked in Kagome's mind, she told Kimi and Midoriko of the plan and of Sesshomaru's request that when Kagome left to erase his memory of her. She thought Kimi would fight the idea however she claimed that she was already thinking of doing just that. "Your okay with this?" Kagome gasped. 

Kimi rolled her eyes, "Ningen's, daughter do you know what it would do to my son who's beast already knows your scent to know that he will not see you for another few hundred years. A mating bond can last that long and a strong demon can endure the loss, but a child it can drive some mad, you two are not mated and your relationship with me son now versus in the future is different, you see them as two in the same. You leave him, he will be devastated and when an Inu who's mate leaves them, they become self destructive he would have to mate someone else and quickly to keep his sanity and my son is a one and done, when he met you in the future, even though he would recognize you as his mate he would be unable to act based on his promise to his mate. "

"I understand, Sesshomaru told me, I just thought it would be harder for you to go in and scramble your sons brains to make him forget, I thought it would be hard for you."

Kimi looked at Kagome with consideration, "Daughter you will learn that you will do anything to protect your pup even if it is from the pup itself and you will take necessary steps whether you like them or not."

She understood all of it, she just played in her head how it would have been different if he had acknowledged her sooner as his mate, than reality set in, it would have gone terrible she was so stuck on Inuyasha that she would have rejected him several times over. This truly was for the best she mourned for Sesshomaru and silently promised that she would apologize to him when she returned. 

"Now enough about this, we need to work on your training, your reiki is all over the place." Midoriko brought the attention back to training. She taught Kagome how to meditate bringing her reiki to the forefront of her being cleaning and recycling. "Good, your a natural Kagome, you're actually stronger than I am, however." She trailed off looking at Kagome's aura. Looking at Kimi, "Do you see it?"

Nodding Kimi came forward, they where careful not to interrupt Kagome in her deep meditation her energy was swirling energies infusing around her. Purple and pink swirled, with blue and green, they saw energies from different demons, sorceresses, miko and monks swirling in the girls aura. A look of awe and concern covered their face, this was going to make things more complicated. "She's a..." Kimi stopped when Midoriko gave her a knowing look. 

She looked back at the girl that had chosen her son as a mate, she was powerful in her own right. Her energy was not human, well not all human. The sat quietly until Kagome's eyes fluttered open, for a moment her eyes where a translucent purple, than they went back to her unique lapis pools. "Wow, I feel so much better."

For the first time, her mind was focused more than it ever had been, she felt the air around her, there was energies in it, calling to her. "Do you see it?" She asked not really expecting an answer.

"Yes child I have, what are you?" Midoriko murmured, looking at the tiny woman in front of her. 

Looking from Kimi to Midoriko her eyes creased in concern, "I don't know? I really don't."

"You child are more special than any of us imagined, you held such a great power within you almost like a vessel, you held it dormant, you are more powerful than anything you carried. Your power comes from all forms of magic, demon, monk, miko, sorceress, I would fair to say that the Kami themselves have blessed you." A dark and pained looked crossed over the time traveling woman. "Yes, and something I really can't share with you. I'm sorry."

Midoriko studied her a little while longer, "Understood," and Kagome had a strange feeling that she did, "Very well Lady Kagome, more training."

They trained until the sun went down. "You are amazing Kagome, the small amount of time you have spent today your power has gained, as you train your body and mind your soul will fall into place with both." Midoriko looked for a moment at the bracelet's that Kagome still wore and noticed that the girl didn't even seem to notice them. 

Smiling, Kagome waved to the two women, "Well before I eat, I have to run the palace, I will see you later." As soon as she left the women her smile and facade dropped away. She was worried, she had felt what they had seen, he had so much flowing under her skin. She started to understand what Sesshomaru mentioned when he had requested to mate her. Her choices where double edged, by training and getting better her power is growing which will make her more of a target, if she decided to follow in Midoriko's footsteps and sacrifice herself she would make a jewel that is ten times worst in destructive power, if she shared it Sesshomaru would be carrying the burden. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that he hadn't already thought of that. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, like she saw something that was key and forgot about it. Shaking the doubt away she focused on the run. Night had fallen by the time she was done, and the day was catching up to her. Her arms and legs felt the weight of the enchanted bracelets and of the new and old bruises and scrapes. Without care or ceremony she fell into bed and didn't even wake when the Young Sesshomaru came into the room. He sat with her in the night watching over her, she was strong, kind and had a light to her that seemed to call to him but at the same time he felt undeserving. With some reluctance he left her just before day break, his beast called to her spirit and she murmured in her sleep, he knew that she would go back in a few short weeks to her own time, to their children he wanted to keep her. How could he let her go, making his way to his room he let out a frustrated sigh. "Why do we have to let her go, can't she just stay with us and live her time with her Sesshomaru when it come's time."

"Son," Toga, stood behind his son he felt for his son, loving someone so strongly was hard when it wasn't the time, he waited for his son to look at him, "you know that you can't do that, you have to be strong, but something we can do." He sat with his son and told of his plan, it would work the little Miko was the one that gave him the idea his swords that would be commissioned would work for his son's in the future. "Does this fare as a good compromise?"

Sesshomaru looked to his father, "How will I know which sword is the one that I need?"

His father gave him a knowing smile, "Let's say that I talked it over with your mother. You will have one of my swords when it's time and if you trust it, you will know she is the one, both swords will know her." He knew of the plan to erase Sesshomaru's mind and wanted to plant the seed of obsession for his father's swords, it would be enough, it would have to be enough according to his mate the sword weaves into how his son and his future mate meet. 

"I will surpass you father." Sesshomaru said with a determination he'd never felt, he one day would have one of his father's fangs.

Toga stood looking at his young son, "For that I have no doubt." With that he left his son with his thoughts, part two, he needed to talk to Kimi to talk with the Miko. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru stood by the old woman's hut. He had woken with the smell and taste of Kagome, it had calmed him, going to the well he had seen the magic that swarmed around the well, it was not bright but ever present. They needed to get Kagome back from the past, Kage would come soon and he had a feeling that the person or demon behind his half brother's attacks would make themselves known. Looking to the East, he thought of the danger that was coming, the fact that his half-brother had control over the dead miko and Inuyasha concerned him, he had a feeling a big piece of the puzzle was buried in Inuyasha's unconscious since the witch he killed was the one raising the dead. He had brought the children to the old Miko's hut and the Monk and the Demon Hunter had offered to take them to their home.

When Lady InuKimi stood in the door of the hut, he looked at her, he wasn't really angry at his mother for taking his memories. He was having to fight all the memories as they where washing through him, he assumed due to Kagome experiencing them played into his memories being restored. "Mother."

"Ah Sesshomaru, I assume you and your intended have had a wonderful conversation." She smiled knowingly and saw her son's eyes narrow.

"So you know what I request Mother." His face gave nothing away.

She smiled, "Of course my beloved son, of course I can. I understand we have three days."

"Does it work?" His eyes never wavered.

She knew this was difficult on him, any lesser demon would be going mad, they had not mated however they were less than two weeks away from the mating and males especially needed and wanted to be with their mates, it was instinctual. "It does, I can't tell you what happens in the future, however in the past in one week on our side three days if I remember Kagome telling me, and we get the well open, she goes through stronger than when she came to the past. We should be prepared." Her eyes grew dark with emotions she hadn't let herself think of in hundreds of years.

"Prepared?" His elegant eyebrow arched waiting for her to continue.

Shrugging, she smiled at her son, the concern no longer showing, "Sorry son, but I feel that I share that with you know it will not help your concentration any. You are keeping yourself in check right now, when the time is right you will have the memories. First we have to..."

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Asagi came running from the hut with Inuyasha not far behind. His face was contorted with fury. When he saw Sesshomaru he launched at him with furry and sorrow. "Bastard." Pulling Tenseiga he lunged at Sesshomaru, "You killed her, you killed my mate and than do a hate mate to a... a child."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice was dripping with disdain, "I did not kill what was already dead, and it was that child's idea to mate you to save your life when you decided to throw it away to mate with a shadow, trying yet again to cheat the Kami's and not let her soul rest."

Growling, Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru easily deflected the attacks but they needed him to stop the useless attacks. 

Asagi stood by InuKimi, her face flooded with hurt and worry, "This is enough." InuKimi raised her hand "Inuyasha, hold your station." When he paused she smirked, he was enough of his father's son, she glided up between her son and late mates son, "You are a Inu," she bent forward so she was face to face with him, "Start acting like it. I'm going to do something for you. I will show you why all this was done." She turned to Asagi, "Be ready." 

When Asagi nodded and sat hurriedly on the ground, InuKimi turned back to Inuyasha. She placed her had over his face there was a slight pulse and Inuyasha went to his knees he was screaming, holding his head. Kaede hurried from the hut to see what was the matter and watched as Asagi too was writhing in pain. "What is this?" she looked from Asagi and Inuyasha screaming on the ground, to Sesshomaru and Lady InuKimi standing watching.

Miroku, Sango, Rin and Shippo came running ready to help, when they stopped and looked at the scene in front of them.

Inukimi smiled, "Oh no fear, I let him see what has transpired, my mirrors have seen much. He may not like himself after this little show, my only regret is Little Asagi has to go through this as well because she's mated to him. Worry not Little Grandmother, they will not be harmed." 

When the spell stopped, Inuyasha flung to the ground to much, he'd seen too much. He saw all the truths, not perceptions. How and what he had done, it hurt, he lost Kikyou and Kagome.

"Don't loose Asagi from the same mistakes boy, she loves you." Inukimi 

Sesshomaru left Inuyasha and Asagi the girl from Mystic Island to be taken care of by the old miko and his mother. He made his way back to the well, "Come home Kagome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was awoken by Kimi, "Child it's time to wake, we must go to see Totosai wake up." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, focusing on Kimi she stretched, "I thought that was tomorrow?"

"Change of plans, come." with that Kimi turned and left to let Kagome get ready.

Toga, Sesshomaru, Lady Kimi, Midoriko, and Genral Tetsu waited for her out by the gates. "I'm sorry I made you all wait." She had barely remembered to grab her own sword. She hurried after them, they where going to meet Totosai, it was someone familiar. Kimi stepped close to her, "Be prepared little one, your sword was made by Totosai and he gets a little weird about the owner of his swords." She nodded remembering how he reacted to Inuyasha and Tenseiga.

They had stopped for her to eat and train, Midoriko and General Tetsu took turns in training her, Sesshomaru stood waiting to assist or watch as they had her go from one exercise to the next. "Your getting better Kagome." Sesshomaru called in the clearing, as they stood ready to attack each other. He was still faster than her, however in a few days she had grown and he wasn't all together sure that she was just ningen. 

He was not in the volcano home that she remembered, he was in a cottage much like Kaede's. "Lord Toga." He called to the Inu General. Kagome watched as he welcomed all of the people, when he got to her he glanced down at the sword. 

"Is that one of mine? It feels like mine." He reached for her sword, "Hmm, hmm. You haven't even begun to use this sword, it cries out for it's potential."

"I was able to do a heaven attack." Kagome said defensively. 

Totosai looked at her and threw the sword back to her, "Show me."

When she stood there with her cheeks colored with embarrassment she suddenly remembered what Inuyasha went through, "Tentetsutou, um, I did it during high stress."

The sword smith looked at her, "Hmm, funny it told me it works much like Tessaiga and Tenseiga when you are protecting others. Though with Tessaiga it's more attached to the persons heart where Tenseiga is to defend humanity and keep the humanity and demon balanced." He shrugged, "You need to learn your sword girl, it will benefit you in your attacks, it has barriers, assault attacks, heavens gate, several more because it's to grow with you." He turned to Toga not caring that the young girl had her mouth open and wanted to ask him about her sword, but that was for another time. "What can I do you for My Lord?"

"Totosai, I need you to make me two swords, Tessaiga and Tenseiga and I imagine speaking with Tentetsutou you have an idea of what I want." His message was clear to the sword smith, to not say the intentions in front of his mate. Totosai looked at InuKimi and got the distinct feeling she already knew. His gaze fell on the young pup, he was going to have a hard road ahead of him, "Yes my lord I will do that for you." With little else to discuss he started to turn away. 

"Wait." Toga beckoned for him to stop, "You will need my fangs and, he walked over to Kagome taking both of his fangs he reached for her hand, "Close your eyes." His voice held a warning, he watched as the small woman looked at him warily then over to Kimi who smiled a reassurance at her. 

Closing her eyes she felt him grab her hands, turned them over, then there was a searing pain. She opened her eyes and found he had stabbed each hand with one fang. She moved her hands away, "Hey, what's the big idea." her reiki flared, healing her for the most part. She glared at Toga, and her reiki flared pulsing towards him, he deflected the flare and didn't think much of it. "Your blood is crucial, the swords will recognize you in the future." 

He handed the items to Totosai, "I will be back in a few weeks." 

Only Kagome saw how InuKimi's face fell, and Kagome knew she was thinking she had more time. She walked over to Kimi and gave her a understanding squeeze on the shoulder. Midoriko had been watching with General Tetsu, "He's.." When Tetsu looked at her to silence her she looked away, she understood the message well. It's not our business. 

There was no small goodbyes as Totosai was mumbling to himself in his shop and locked them all out. They left, Sesshomaru stood near Kagome, "You have been walking and running all day, I could carry you on my back."

"NO." She blushed, and realized that she yelled and all eyes where on her, she couldn't very well tell them that Sesshomaru of the future would take his poison fingers and stab his own eyes out if he ever remembered carrying her the way Inuyasha did. "I'm sorry, I meant that Sesshomaru in the future hates that and I don't want you to have any bad memories of me. You'll have to trust me." 

He looked at her, she was not lying, "Very well." He picked her up bridle style. He couldn't hide the smirk when her face turned as pink as her lips. She was close to him and she could smell her scent wash over him soothing him. "You smell good." he purred. 

Okay, Kagome, calm down this is a young Sesshomaru he's just a kid, "Thank you, Maru."

As they ran Sesshomaru took a moment to study the slight woman in his arms, he knew to humans he looked twelve, however he was about one hundred and fifty. "Kagome." When she looked at him he saw her brilliant blue eyes, "Yes." she smiled so easily. "Can you tell me something about the future me?"

She worried her bottom lip, "It would depend on what you would want to know, I don't want to tell you something that you may find disappointing."

"Understood," he thought for a moment, a subject that he would not care about no matter his age, "My brother, you said I have a brother, am I a good older brother."

Inwardly she cringed, and she knew he would smell her scent, of course he would ask that question, "Yes you have a brother, and your... your relationship is strained but," she grasped his kimono and looked at him she needed to know there was hope she had to believe it, "you try, and you help him more than you know. You are always there for him, and those that you hold dear." She smiled at him, he smiled back at her, he wanted to ask her more however he wasn't sure that she would elaborate. 

They made it back to the palace quickly, and Kagome had a fleeting moment to hope that her training was done for the day. "Kagome." She heard Midoriko call her back towards the courtyard and her hopes shattered. 

"We are going to work on you projecting your reiki out, healing those that you want to and purifying others." She held her hand up and Kagome watched as the legendary Midoriko pulled her reiki in and focused it into her hand. Her eyes shone with power, the reiki grew to be blinding, the power was awesome, she took it and flung the energy towards Kagome. Kagome had no time to react, she watched as it healed her bruises and felt herself heal and grow stronger, she looked behind her as it moved across the palace demons panicked but none where hurt and all in the palace where healed. Kagome turned and looked back at Midoriko who's power hadn't diminished but grown. "You Kagome need to learn that, it is your best attack and defense, you can control your reiki, it's yours."

Kimi rushed from the Palace, "Midoriko!" The warrior turned, "What the hell! You are going to teach her that, you need to move away from the palace."

Nodding and understanding both Kagome and Midoriko looked at one another. "I can practice on the trees, I don't want to hurt anyone. It's the theory I need to learn." 

"Very well, I will take her away from your palace, send messages out tonight to stay away from the holy clearing." With that the Warrior Miko moved back into the palace. Kimi looked after her old friend, "What's wrong with her?" Kagome whispered to Kimi.

With a heavy sigh she looked at the little Miko, "Darling daughter, your arrival was foretold, Midoriko and I have known each other since she was a girl. She knew that a time would come that her choices could bring about the destruction of the world." Kimi's gold eyes grew sad, "it's not your fault child but she thought she would have more time. Your arrival tells us that our lives will never be the same, I loose a mate, and events will come about that will change the course of the future. It is a huge burden to know when you are going to die." A single tear fell for her friend that she knew she wouldn't see and would be trapped in a prison of her own making.

Kagome tried to swallow the lump that clogged her throat all she could do was nod. "She will have peace, I believe that. I've met her in the future and now a lot of our conversations when she saw me makes sense. I love you Kimi." She needed to let Kimi know that someone cared for her. The demoness looked at her and laughed, "Oh daughter you will be missed when you leave a part of me wishes I could erase my own memory for I will have to wait so long before I can turn to you." She started towards the palace, turning she waited for Kagome, when they met each other's pace she looked at her son's intended and thought that he couldn't have chosen better.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kagome and Midoriko packed for their trip making sure to pack sacred arrows, food and water. They packed in silence, Kagome looked over at Midoriko several times worried by the deep thought the woman not much older than her was thinking. Her mind was still filled with the conversation her and Kimi had, Midoriko and Kimi both knew what was coming with Kagome showing up yet they accepted her, helped her and accepted it. 

"Child there is no point in being so sad," Midoriko said not looking at the girl next to her as they left the palace walls. Her eyes met General Tetsu for a sad moment before she looked forward, always forward. "There are certain things that are meant no matter our wishes. I was born for what's to come, just as Kimi knows what comes and accepts it because it's choice it has nothing to do with the Kami."

"But why accept what you know you can change? You both know that you shouldn't turn left but you see it and turn left anyway." Kagome spat back, an anger welling in her that she wasn't even aware that was there.

A sad smile fluttered over Midoriko's face, "Kagome, no matter you may go right and you may go right again, but in the end your prolonging the inevitable. Kimi knows that Toga has a mistress, one that he will leave her for and shortly after they marry and have a child together, on the night of that child's birth months after he leaves Kimi he will die. She will go to the now widow of her late mate and still feeling the betrayal she knows was there, and the loss of her mate she will extend her hand to a woman who hates demons and refuses to be second. Kimi doesn't make so many wise choices but she will do her best with what she's given. She can't force Toga to love her Kagome, just as I will not be able to force other demons from coming after me and forcing my hand in a last ditch effort to save those around me."

A sad sigh escaped Kagome, "I think I get it, but I wouldn't be happy with that, I'd fight the odds, I'd figure seeing this it would be my way of knowing what I can change, even if I couldn't I wouldn't give up hope." 

"I wish I had your young ideology Kagome, but I have been training for this my entire life. I have seen many outcomes each time I am always in the same path." Shrugging Midoriko looked ahead, "But Kagome I regret nothing, you are a result of my decisions, I have to believe that this is for the best."

Nodding she new that there was nothing she could say to change either Kimi or Midoriko's mind, so they continued to walk in tense silence until they came to the Holy Circle. It was well known for all with any kind of magic a peaceful place that was meant for all that meant no harm to it. It was said when a person kissed by the Kami will collect the power that has been held for them throughout time. 

Kagome walked the path, "This place is beautiful, it's not here in the future, I wonder what happened to it." Kagome spoke under her breath mumbling. 

Looking surprised, Midoriko looked at the young Miko next to her, this place had been around since the beginning of time yet a strong Miko could not feel it in her time. Well this visit should be interesting as she had a strong theory as to why no power was in Kagome's time. 

Midoriko hung back a few steps watching as the young Miko from the future stepped over the threshold, she watched as the power rippled around the girl dark tufts of her hair whipped around her, her blue eyes shone electric full of energy and power. The power moved around them both, Midoriko watched as the power entered the strange girl like a long lost lover, and then she collapsed to the ground. Midoriko rushed to Kagome, "Kagome, Ka-go-me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru stood listening to Inuyasha speak softly to his friends, apologizing for his misgivings. The visions his mother had forced on the hanyou where beneficial he had been remorseful. The young fox demon stood with Rin, Sesshomaru could tell from the young kitsune that he didn't much accept the apology. He didn't much care to join in the conversations and stories, they didn't matter to him. All of his energy was going into keeping his beast in check he was missing the loss of his mate and as a newly intended not having his intended near was painful. Feeling a pull on his soul he looked to his mother, Kagome. She nodded to him slightly and that was all he needed, moving towards the well he sat next to the tree that Kagome was so connected to. Sitting in the lotus position he pushed his youkai out so no one would bother him while he meditated.

It took minutes for him to reach into his soul and find the tug, "Kagome." He looked around at the clearing, their clearing where he had met her once before. The cherry blossoms where in full bloom.

"Sesshomaru." Stiffening he turned around, she was there he could smell her. Immediately his beast howled for release uncharacteristically he moved to her and swept her into his arms. "It is you." she laughed with a watery smile. Their lips met, he needed to taste her, touch her, it had only been a day but he had missed her scent. He felt the need come from her, her earnest need. He pulled her closer to him putting his arms around her and pulling her into his hard body. She fit, molding into him, her lips where sweet and he dipped his tongue into her parted lips and felt her tongue fight for dominance. Breaking the kiss he moved his mouth to the spot between her fragile neck and shoulder a growl escaped him, her scent was overtaking his senses. His hands explored her small curves, pulling her to the ground he had a small thought that he shouldn't be doing this they had other things to discuss, this thought was quickly pushed away by him and his beast and the smell of her arousal. 

"Mine." He feathered kissed down her chest, moving her clothes so he could pinch her puckered nipple between his clawed fingers while his mouth explored the other one. She was so responsive his mate to be. Her gasps almost sent him over the edge, he made sure to pay equal attention to her delicious skin, he wanted to taste her. When he moved his hand down her torso and felt her wet curls he nipped her pale skin. He heard her moan his name as he slipped his finger into her wet folds rubbing his thumb against her swollen clit. Not wanting to leave her flavored skin with her arousal for him but wanting to see her eyes change as he made her release for him because of him he pulled away, moving his mouth to hers. He drank her in, a slight smirk touched his lips when he pulled away and heard his Kagome growl for his touch. Her eyes were heavy and she moved her hips to claim more of his finger as he pumped into her. "Release for me Koi, I want to see you when you release." He moved his thumb over her clit and moved his other claw into her scissoring her. He felt her wet walls clench and squeeze his fingers, "That's it Kagome give yourself to me." He watched as her eyes shot open blind with the orgasm that was ripping through her.

He gave her no time to recover, he kept exploiting her wet folds with his lethal fingers. She bucked and writhed in pleasure panting out his name. He moved down her small frame savoring her flavor, kneeling in between her legs, pulling her hakama down to gain better access to his prize, pulling her knees to his shoulders he licked, nipped and sucked on her porcelain skin. He feathered kisses near her glistening folds and felt her breath hitch. 

A chuckle escaped him, "Tell me what you want Kagome, tell me who you want." He murmured accentuating all of his words with teasing licks and kisses so close to his prize. Her hips bucked her body demanding more. "Tell me Kagome."

"You, I want you. Please Sesshomaru." The words came out broken and breathy, he smiled into her inner thigh, his woman, his Alpha female who had faced so much in her few short years had begged her Alpha Male for pleasure how could he deny her. 

His tongue flicked her engorged clit and he held her stomach with one hand, while the other pistoned into her warmth. Her tiny hands fisted in his hair, her instinct taking hold and she moved her body closer to him. His tongue and teeth exploited her folds and he felt her walls start to contract, flattening out his tongue he thrust it into her heat and felt and tasted her shatter around him. He drank her juices, her flavor was exotic warm and sweet growling he wanted more. He felt her pull him away from her and push him back, she wanted more and he was not one to deny her a thing that she wanted. His nose pressed into her clit and he was drowning in her scent, letting it consume him. He felt her heat rise, she was close, nipping her with his sharp teeth, than licking to numb he heard her scream his name as the orgasm that ripped through her shattered her further. He drank her down, the mix of her blood from him biting her, and her juices mixing on his tongue like an exotic wine. A brief thought was he couldn't wait until he claimed her and broke the maiden head permanently making her his.

He licked her until she was done, he moved up next to her pulling her close to him. Gently he kissed her on the forehead, her nose and finally her lips. He looked into her eyes and knew that no matter what, she was his. 

"Wow." She was thoroughly used, and felt like screaming in excitement from the roof tops. Stretching, she purred and nuzzled closer to him. "I missed you." Needing to breath in his scent, she buried her nose into the crook of his neck. Understanding he laid his cheek gently on the top of her head closing his eyes memorizing the feel of her next to him. 

"Hnn." 

She looked up at him, she wasn't embarrassed with him, she was glad he hadn't changed too much. "I've made a lot of progress in training."

"I know, apparently as you experience something I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Really, so you remember our conversations and our training." She looked to see if he would divulge anything in his face as he had so openly as a child.

"Yes, everything." His face gave nothing away but his eyes told her volumes. He did remember and now wasn't the time to discuss it. 

Understanding she moved and softly kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sorry I hurt you by leaving."

Wanting and needing to put a smile on her face he glanced down into her blue lapis eyes, "You are needed here and it's inevitable." He saw the hurt look cross her face quickly before she hid it, "I fell in love with you back than you know."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face, "What, but your a child Sesshomaru."

Shaking his head he chuckled and smiled, he watched as her eyes lit at his small gesture. "I look twelve or thirteen to humans, but am about one hundred and fifty when we meet. I wasn't really interested in females than, yet there is a light in you that calls to my beast."

Her eyes went soft and started to mist up, "Well I look at Maru as the child that my Sesshomaru came from, I am sad for him because how he has to grow up. But I am glad because I can't regret anything when I have you."

She saw the surprise move across his face before he hid it, interesting he wasn't sure of her feelings. Smiling pulled him into a kiss pouring her love and desire into it making a silent promise to show him. "I'm waking up I can feel it, there is a lot I need to tell you when I see you. Until then. I love you." 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for just an instant and felt the weight of Kagome disappear into the ether. "And I you." He looked at his now empty hands and felt the loss even more, tasting her had made him yearn for her even more. Seeing no reason to stay without his Miko he started the process to pull himself from his deep meditative state. 

Coming back to sitting near the tree, he looked down at his claws, he missed her touch. Taking in a deep breath he could still smell her on him, he ran his tongue over his lips and tasted her. Doing something he hadn't done in a hundred-forty nine years. He hung his head in his hands and let the tears fall, he had wasted so many years fighting the urge that his beast pushed him towards. From the moment that he had seen the young priestess that followed his hanyou brother he'd had mixed feelings, his beast had wanted her in the depth of his soul, while seeing her with his half-brother so devoted to him, it had taken him a while to figure out that he was jealous that she was so devoted to Inuyasha and he'd wished she'd looked at him that way. When his beast had told him she was in trouble he would help, and play it off because even though she wasn't with him he couldn't see a world worth living without her light. When his soul had tugged at him he had followed it without question, learning that Inuyasha had betrayed this wonderful woman, her devotion was a gift that he'd spurned he'd asked Kagome to be his mate with the guise that it was for honor when he wanted her with every fiber of his being and was willing to live with that she would learn to love him in time, however when he got everything he wanted she was gone. He would give everything up, all his power, anything to have her back.

He felt a small hand on his, he looked sharply growling at the intruder, pulling his rage back in when he saw Shippo and Rin in front of him. He was angry at himself, in his grief he had dropped his barrier. "Is there something you want to ask this Sesshomaru." His face ever stoic his emotion hidden behind an impenetrable wall.

Rin moved to him putting her head on his shoulder and patting his arm giving him comfort, Shippo sat in front of him studying him from under his lashes. "What do you want to say kitsune?"

"You love mamma don't you? You have for a long time, somehow you where able to see her, you smell like her." His voice didn't hold malice but it was wise beyond his years.

"She is my intended." His voice was blank just like his face.

He watched as the shrewd eyes of the kitsune did not believe him, he tilted his head slightly to the right a exact gesture his mother used. Sesshomaru refrained from smirking but wanted to, waiting for the kitsune to speak.

Shippo locked eyes with Rin who still had her head on her Lord's shoulder and patting his hand, then looked at Sesshomaru, "We miss mamma too."

Nodding, Sesshomaru did not stop Shippo and Rin from curling up next to him, they too missed Kagome and her scent was on his clothes. He locked eyes with his half-brother who had been standing near the clearing the whole time. He watched something flash in the deep gold eyes of his half-brother who turned and walked back towards the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sesshomaru and Kagome, keh. He always wants what I have." Inuyasha grumbled. 

He like Shippo had smelled Kagome in the air suddenly, where the kitsune was excited about the scent of his mother, Inuyasha felt a wash of shame and rage. He had followed Shippo and Rin to the spot near the tree that had been his prison for fifty years, hanging back he wasn't sure what he was going to do or say and heard his brother's declaration. He loved Kagome, "yeah right."

"You doubt your own nose boy." A voice from behind him made him jump straight up.

"Hey what's the big idea sneaking up on me, I could have killed you." He screamed at InuKimi.

Laughing she waved his threat away, "I don't think so Pup, walk with a poor old woman."

"Sure whatever." Putting his hands in his sleeves he following Sesshomaru's mother.

She walked away from the village and further into Inuyasha's forest. "You think my son has tried to steal something that belonged to you, much like the sword."

Inuyasha motioned towards the tree of ages where Sesshomaru and the children still sat, "Yeah that's evident, he smells of Kagome."

Kimi turned on him, her eyes where like steel, "You gave her up Pup, a woman who was devoted to just you, saw only you, gave everything up for you. You walked all over her and when she left she found someone that saw her as her, treasured her because she was all he ever wanted. They meet just before your born, Kagome is back there right now, a very young Sesshomaru helps her train, she saves him from what I fear you all are facing now. He doesn't know that she's not lost forever his beast won't listen to reason. We sedate him and make him forget all about her, but with enough of her information we know and pray that she isn't lost to him forever, so her blood calls to him, his obsession with his father's sword was never about the sword. Totosai tells me later after Kagome is gone, and after your father is gone that one has the light, her heart and the other her bravery and blood." She looked at her mates son, his eyes just like his fathers, "you see Sesshomaru never knew because we took Kagome from him that it was her and not the swords. They recognize her because she is a part of them." 

Inuyasha looked at his sword, his father's sword, the sword that kept his demon half manageable. "She killed my..." Tears closed his throat, he couldn't say it. Asagi raced to him, feeling his sorrow. 

"She had no choice, you know her better than anyone, even when it was in her best interest to leave your mate she never did, she saved her countless times for you. She killed her for the same reason. Think about it son of Toga, Kagome would sacrifice herself for anyone, what do you think she'd do for you." She nodded to Asagi as she passed, the girl was hopelessly in love with the boy, shaking her head, "You are definitely your fathers son."

"Wait." She heard behind her, she turned and looked at the Inu pup with his mate standing a few feet from him giving him silent comfort.

"Yes boy." She looked at him and saw the emotions cross his face. 

"Why?"

She sighed, she knew what he was asking, "Child I and Sesshomaru did what we were asked to do." With that she turned and walked back to the village.

"What do you think she meant by that." he said haughtily. 

"I believe she's sparing your fragile feelings, since everyone seems to hold them in such high regard." He jumped, forgetting Asagi was there, she wasn't the small runt he remembered, she'd blossomed over the years and her stubborn streak still seemed prevalent. 

"Keh, what do you mean. Spare my feelings you don't know what it's been like for me." He spoke off handed to her and started for the village.

Asagi balled her fists and stood her ground, she loved Inuyasha and had from the time on Mystic Island but she was not going to be Kagome and let him push her around, "You know I know exactly what it's like you arrogant ass, I had no one not even my mother that wanted me for the short time she was alive like yours, you stand on this high horse and can't see past the nose you stick in the air, be careful you don't drown." She moved closer to the awestruck Inuyasha his eyes wide with surprise, she jabbed her finger into his chest, "Did it ever occur to an idiot like you, that Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Inukimi are both Inu's, did it?"

Snapping out of the awe, he poked her back, she was reminding him of a tiny water sprite, "Yeah I know that I ain't stupid, stupid." 

"Oh, yeah, well Inu's are pack animals, did you never question why he had a problem with you, but had a castle full of hanyou's, humans, and demons alike? No you like your pity party and you didn't even live up to your mothers status, your a thug with no control, no discipline and no manners, something a prominant family looks for. Oh, oh, but no pity me poor me, I'm Inuyasha. According to the information I got from the people in the palace, it was YOUR mother who hated demons and Lord Sesshomaru had tried several times to come see you, be your big brother, and was almost killed for his efforts. He was told to leave you be, the target was still there, every demon and human that wanted t make a name for themselves by taking one of the Great Toga's son's down they couldn't get Lord Sesshomaru so you where an easy target because you didn't want the protection of a demon who cast him out." She shook her head, tears streaming down her face her olive eyes showing the pain that she felt, "Did you ever ask yourself why you had so little major demons attack you." She turned and stormed away from him.

He watched as his new mate stormed away from him, her feelings washed over him. She was nothing like Kikyo or Kagome, she had immense healing abilities and that was the only similarity, he'd felt it while he was unconscious but she was head strong and not above talking down to him. Most of all she left him with a lot to think about, on top of the images that still played in his head from the magic mirror that InuKimi's mirror recorded. His confusion was growing, he had been raised to believe that Sesshomaru his entire family had turned their backs on him. He remembered that Sesshomaru had just left him alone, or ignored him, he had come to Inuyasha once about their father's honor, a war brewing and by than Kikyo was all Inuyasha could think about, he chose Kikyo and to be human over the pack and Sesshomaru had looked disgusted, it wasn't shortly after that Kikyo had pierced him with her arrow and trapping him for fifty years to a tree. 

"It seems I chose Kikyo over everything and in the end it got me nothing." He shook his head turning towards the village, Standing close was Miroku he told the monk of what had happened, "You know you can change all that friend, Kagome will be back while your ship has sailed as she would say, your friendship has always been valued by her, and you have a mate that has done much for you and understands your past better than any other." Shrugging he looked at his friend, "As for you and Lord Sesshomaru, maybe showing some respect where it's earned, he has saved you several times, and spared you on other occasions, as for he and Kagome, I think she finally deserves to be happy don't you."

He saw that his hanyou friend was mulling it over, and trusted that his friend would do the right thing, he had a lot to process, his mate had been killed by his human wife only to be hate mated to another hanyou that if Miroku wasn't mistaken had been holding feelings for his friend since Mystic Island. He was grateful to Asagi, without her stepping in when she did Inuyasha's demon self would have surely ripped himself apart, he had a theory that Lady InuKimi had known prior that this would happen. "Inuyasha," he waited for his friend to look at him, when he did he continued, "maybe you should spend this time that Kagome is away to get to know your mate, Asagi has been by your side since this all started, I know it's a lot to process, but she is your mate, she can help."

"Yeah or knock my head sideways," Inuyasha mumbled, narrowing his eyes when his monk friend chuckled. 

"Well my friend, a mate or wife's main job is to keep us in line." Miroku laughed, he and Inuyasha continued to the village separating at the path that led him home to his wife. "Remember Inuyasha give Asagi a chance." With that he left.

Inuyasha was still mulling over yet more information when he caught the scent of Asagi and someone else. A ripple of rage boiled through him, he felt the whisper of his beast trying to break through, there was an urgency to find Asagi. He followed her scent further into the forest, it smelled like she was headed towards the small lake. He heard her, she was screaming for help, he moved fast, pulling Tenseiga, "ASAGI" he burst through the clearing and saw several bandits pulling at her clothes, holding her down. His beast howled and broke free of it's chains, throwing Tenseiga he pulled the first bandit off of Asagi and separated his neck from the rest of his body, his blood lust was taking over. Quickly and efficiently he killed every single one of the bandits that had touched Asagi. His beast pinned Asagi with his stare, "Mate safe." 

She nodded at him, approaching him carefully she exposed her neck to him in a sign of trust, and he howled in lust nuzzling into her neck marking her, he pulled her close to himself. He smelled her arousal instantaneously, she opened to his beast, him so easily. With little ceremony the beast in him needed to claim her, feel her around him. He pulled and ripped at her clothes pushing her to the forest floor on all fours, he moved behind her, his erection laying hot over her hot opening. "Mine." He bellowed as he slammed into her, claiming her, marking her. He pounded into her, her nipples rubbing against the forest floor. She took all of him calling out his name as he pounded faster and harder into her. His mind was clearing only to cloud with pleasure, his beast was subsiding of it's own accord and he felt her close around him. He could tell she felt the change and she answered by moving into him. He could feel her walls close around him and locking himself to her with one last thrust he fell with her. He felt as his seed covered her womb, he was locked to her so repositioning himself he pulled her to him. 

"Thanks for saving me." She said quietly, unsure of how they where to talk now that he had truly made her his.

Lifting her chin gently he waited for her to look at him, "Thank you for saving me." With that he kissed her gently, he was still locked to her and didn't much care. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome woke to Midoriko over her, "Sesshomaru." She whispered reaching but knowing he wasn't there. 

"He's not here." Midoriko's voice broke through the haze, "He's back at the palace."

Shaking her head, Kagome tried to focus, "No not him, my Sesshomaru from my time, he... he was there. The surge of power moved through me it was painful and I had one thought I wanted Sesshomaru, than we were under the Cherry tree and he was there." She missed him, everything about him.

"You'll be successful Kagome." Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He'll be there waiting for you, but why don't we train, dwelling on what you can't change won't help anything. Come on." She put her hand out and Kagome grabbed it, "Let us train." She didn't mention that the power seemed to sigh around them and leak back into the ground as if finally able to rest.

They trained hard into the night, by the time Kagome collapsed into sleep she was able to harness her Reiki and project it out to heal or harm. Midoriko watched her unable to sleep, she hadn't been able to catch but bits of sleep since the girl came through the well. She looked at the moon that hung over them. Midoriko would go through the well to fight Kinjuru before, her breath hitched thinking of him. In this time he was gone, her once lover he had been scorned she had told him she was in love with another, a demon. He'd tried to kill her, a powerful sorcerer he relented making her believe he had quit and just wanted to be friends. He'd stolen the soul of her love and made it look as if she had done it. The only one to believe her was Kirara her demon lover's neko demon, as revenge the other demons had joined forces with him. She looked towards the trees and smiled when she saw the distinct yellow fur of her only friend. She knew where she was at all times. "Don't worry old friend, I will return to my own time soon, it is my destiny." Sadly she looked at the girl next to her, hopefully the girl could fight her own fate and beat it back. 

Kagome woke sore every muscle hurt on her. She saw in the center of the circle Midoriko moving slowly with her sword building Reiki and dispursing it through her sword with fluid movements practiced and controlled. "Midoriko." Finishing her set in the center of the circle, she smiled into the eyes of the other strong Miko in the circle, "Come grab your sword, this will teach you to be one with your Reiki and your sword."

Kagome stood grabbing her sword and swear she heard it hum, moving into the same position as Midoriko. She mirrored her movements and felt the power flow around her and into her sword, it felt much like when she had used tessaiga. 

They ended up staying for a week, Kagome perfected her reiki cleansing and attacks and working on her swordsmanship. When they returned to the palace her fundamental understanding had grown. She smiled at Toga and InuKimi, searching for Sesshomaru she saw him at the top of the stairs, "Your training went well I see." 

She laughed and ran towards him, how was it that she could have so much energy, "Come, we have running to do since you want to run." and just like that she was back to her schedule and on even keel with Maru. They spoke about her training and about the rumors of a force of dragons that where coming for his family. She had the sinking feeling in her stomach, it was Ryukotsusei the dragon that mortally wounds Toga and gives Takemaru the edge to kill the great Dog General. 

It was the topic of the palace, the Dragon's that where trying to kill off Toga's line, "When we go to the well in the next few days we will bring our top warriors." Toga said, he would prefer not to take the trip but his mate had made it very clear that it needed to be in three days and they needed to get Kagome back to her time but they would use the necessary precautions. Training doubled for both Kagome and Sesshomaru, they trained until hours after night fell, to be awoken hours prior to dawn. 

Maru stood out in front of Kagome's door, he was young but the miko pulled him in a way that made him envy his older self, why did she have to go? Why did she have to come into his life now only for him to way over a hundred years to see this light in the darkness. Taking a deep breath he knocked on her door. When she opened it he almost broke, almost begged her to stay but he steeled his features. "It's time." He said and turned and walked away. He did not see the tears of his future mate fall but he smelled the salt mix with her lovely scent.

Kagome didn't speak, she followed the diayoukai in front of her. She realized she had the answer to one of the questions she had always longed to know about the stoic Sesshomaru, who had ever given him such an experience that he refused to show any his emotions except the select cherished few like Rin. Shaking her head she chose not to dwell on the matter, at least not now it would already be too hard on him. However she would revisit it in the future, he needed to know that he had become such a huge part of her life. It really amazed her that she hadn't seen it sooner, but she wouldn't have Inuyasha was her whole world and for the first time in the years since this all started she was grateful for Kikyo. 

Everyone was on high alert, there had been rumors of dragon attacks on the outside of the Western lands. The more unsettling thing for Kagome was that there was no noise, no birds not even the bugs made noise all waited for what was to come. She walked with Maru on one side and Midoriko on the other, she looked at both and they were both deep in thought, she didn't want to disturb their reverie as they had been instructed by Toga to move silently on the way to Edo because it wasn't if it was when they were attacked. A lot had changed in one hundred and fifty years but much didn't, Kagome knew they were close and she felt Maru stiffen and felt something in the air on the fray of her boundaries of her powers. "Their here." She barely whispered and got a confirmation from all that heard her, taking a deep cleansing breath she put her hand on her hilt, she felt them now they where coming in all directions she looked at Midoriko, "I have an idea."

Giving into her impulse that had led her to victory with Naraku she rushed to the front where InuKimi and Toga traveled, with Maru and Midoriko on her heels. Toga looked down at her and frowned, her son's mate knew nothing of manners or her station. "I have a plan, we need to..." she didn't get to finish her sentence they where attacked from all sides. Maru deflected the deadly blow meant for Kagome and she glanced at him and smiled. They moved together fighting those that would attack. Midoriko and Kimi where holding their own fighting all that came at them. Kagome saw as some started to fall, she couldn't talk to anyone about it, she needed to act or they wouldn't make it in time and if she asked or Midoriko and Kimi's help she would have to wait another month. Dodging a blow from behind she swung and hit her mark hearing the cry behind her, she couldn't afford to look she ran.

"What is that human doing?" Toga demanded, fighting the horde that seemed to come from the ether at him, his men and his family.

"I don't know" Kimi struck a dragon down, "but I'm sure we all will find out soon she's not a coward." They continued to fight looking at one another they knew, they only brought a handful of soldiers, they would not win this battle even with Midoriko helping. Kimi watched helplessly as she watched her son disappear after his future mate. "Be safe my beloveds." 

Kagome scrambled to the space she was looking for it was clear and she needed a big area, "This better work." She mumbled to herself.

"What are you doing woman?" Maru growled behind her.

"Trust me." She took her sword and sliced her hand, Maru's eyes turned crimson, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE."

Kagome turned to him, her eyes shining with determination, "Trust me Sesshomaru, you have in the past... future. It will work." It didn't take long for him to figure what she was doing, she made herself a target. Her blood was like a drug to demons and the hordes that came for his family and the soldiers abandoned their target for a Miko that was pure and powerful. She let her power soar, let it leak out and draw them in. She forced her breath to stay at a normal level, "I hope this works." She murmured and watched the face that she'd grown to love glared at her, his eyes flash with fear.

Kimi, Midoriko, Toga and Tetsu ran following the dragons towards where Sesshomaru and Kagome ran. 

"What is that girl doing?" Tetsu bellowed

Midoriko looked ahead praying she wasn't going to do what she thought, the girl had come a long way but in no way did she have that kind of control. "I'll tell you later, we have to protect her." They made the clearing and stopped dead, in the center of all these demons being drawn to this human girl like a moth to a flame stood Kagome holding her sword high above her and Sesshomaru standing next to her in a force field that kept the beating masses at bay. Kagome looked at Midoriko nodded and smiled, the warrior Miko yelled at the troops to hit the ground as Kagome slammed Tentetsutou into the ground simultaneously bringing her barrier down.

The earth shook with the power Kagome released and Tentetsutou sounded like it sang, waves of power crashed down on the masses. Their enemies fell in an instant to ash and allies lay on the ground shielding themselves from the light that came from the Miko that was undoubtedly more powerful than the mighty Midoriko. 

Sesshomaru stood and watched as his future mate poured her power out and felling their enemies in an instant. Her power was so great it was blinding, a power in such a tiny frame and he and none that stood with him and his family seemed to be harmed. He watched helplessly as the all consuming power poured out of her through Tentetsutou, a sword he would give her, and she didn't think of how this would hurt her, she was protecting those around her. He watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she crumpled, he caught the tiny woman before she hit the ground. He carefully placed the sword in her lap and carried her towards his awestruck father. "She could have killed herself father, to save us, she's a curious human."

"Hnn." Toga saw the gentleness he had never seen in his son, holding this tiny woman who had single handedly vanquished hundreds of high ranking dragons at the cost of her own way home. 

As if Maru could read his fathers thoughts, "She did this to save us, we will honor her quest." His voice held a maturity that hid the heart deep in his chest breaking. 

Midoriko approached Maru cautiously and for good reason when she got to close his low growl warned her to stop, looking to Kimi she waited for his mother to reason with him. "Sesshomaru she needs to care for Kagome, she expelled a lot of power, Midoriko can help."

Knowing he didn't want anyone touching her, he handed her to his mother his face giving none of the anguish he felt away. "I'll hunt." With that he forced himself to leave his most cherished Miko with his mother to protect her. 

"I will go with him," Toga and General Tetsu followed, "I would have her awake before we return." He called over his shoulder.

Kimi silently agreed with her mate, she waited until she could feel that her son was far enough away, "Midoriko, work fast, your going to need to do this on the fly, we need to make it to the well now."

Kimi turned the the soldiers looking in confusion, "You will wait for your General here, when he comes let him know we are going to the destination and tell him that we are prepared."

Murmurs that she ignores rippled through the soldiers, Sesshomaru was young, however he would even fight his parents and the warrior Miko for his mate. Midoriko stood next to Kimi, placing her hands on Kagome and feeding some Reiki into the child. She sighed in relief, Kagome had just fainted and her power was already coming back, she would be conscious soon which was good. 

"Mmmm, what... Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered through a throat that felt like glass raked through her throat. 

"No daughter, he's not here, he won't be." Kimi's voice held a sadness that Kagome couldn't place.

She shook her head and tried to stand, "Stay down Kagome, your still weak."

"But he'll think I left him, I can't, we can't." She stammered tears rushing down her face.

Kimi let out a sigh, "I promise you, that he won't remember this and when he does we will tell him and he will understand, daughter us taking his memories is what makes him the demon you come to know and love, enough to put yourself at risk so you can return to him, he will know, their will be repercussions for one hundred and fifty years but it is all meant. We're here." She dissipated her cloud, "We don't have long, Toga is sending a warning ahead."

The three woman stood on a side of the well Kimi placed her hands on the well and nodded for the others to follow suit, "Women of past, present and future stand here to give power to this sacred well and set right which was set wrong. Send Kagome back to her heart." Kagome smiled at Kimi. "I love you mother."

Kimi smiled at her, "I will wait to hear you say that again." They felt the magic of the well build and whisper to them, Nodding she turned to hold her son off. 

Kagome looked at Midoriko, "I wish."

"No, don't regret my future, I am glad that I would get to know such a wonderful woman. You are someone that can change a person's world, you have a gift in changing peoples hearts and finding the light." She hugged Kagome, "Take care child I will see you in the future."

Kagome heard the painful howl, "Sesshomaru." She moved towards the call but Midoriko grabbed her, "No, go." She ran to help Kimi.

"I'll be back Sesshomaru, wait for me, I love you." She called out unsure if he would hear her over the pain that was coming from his youkai. She jumped into the well feeling the familiar magic of the well, Kimi's strong sorceress magic, Midoriko's reiki, and her own. "Please well, take me home, take me to my Sesshomaru and my children." She stumbled, the amount of power she used in the attack, than pouring more into the well had tapped her completely out. She looked up at the sky, as her world went black she saw silver and a blue crescent moon. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was a strange feeling, he felt her before he smelled her, she burst through the well and screamed out his name. He was in the well before she landed on the ground. He saw her eyes flutter open and than shut again. A smile kissed the side of her lips, he heard her slip into a deep sleep and gently pulling her to him he breathed in her scent and everything righted. When she jumped, that night he remembers lunging at his mother and being restrained as his mother said she was sorry and placed a sleeping spell on him until they could make him forget he had heard Kagome and her deceleration. Though it was only moments before he felt her come back to him, a hundred and fifty years of longing washed over him. A storm of understanding dawned on him, his obsessions with the sword, a connection to the miko, his clamp on his emotions again the miko, his feeling that no one was good enough for him, three for three. He placed a tender kiss on her brow and sailed from the well. When he landed his eyes met his mothers, tears threatened to fall down his mothers perfect cheeks. 

"It worked, she's home." She didn't dare approach him, his youkai was shooting off in strong waves a message was clear, stay away from his intended. "Her hut is at the edge of the forest, I will keep the children with me for tonight, they miss their mother and I will advise the others to stay away." She moved in an opposite direction without another glance.

Sesshomaru carried his small miko into her hut, it had been cleaned and had the scent of Rin and Shippo. He laid Kagome down gently and placed her sword near her, and started a fire to get the chill out of the air. Removing his armor and his swords he set them close to the futon, next to her sword but were he could also be within reach of Kagome. Moving to her meager kitchen he prepared some herbs, dried meat and vegetables into a stew and placed it on her cooking rock than he sat next to her, her scent filled him, he listened to her breathing and missed her idle chatter, his normally calm eyes grew red. His beast was calling to his blood and to hers he demanded to mate his female. 

His eyes narrowed when he got the distinct scent, gracefully he moved outside of the miko's hut. "Go away now, you won't have another warning."

"Keh. Bastard you can't tell me what to do. I want to see Kagome." Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword, realizing that his half brother was not only swordless but had no armor. "What are you doing to her you sick bastard." He bellowed and moved towards his half-brother. 

"Draw that sword little brother and I will cut you down." Venom dripped from the lord youkai. 

A streak of blue broke through the trees with silver not far behind, instantly the young Asagi and InuKimi stood in front Sesshomaru, "You stupid pup do not draw that sword!" InuKimi bellowed. She spared a quick glance at her son and saw him loosing the battle on his beast as his features began to change. 

"Do you know nothing of our people that you would pick now, now to come here, he just got her back." Asagi yelled at her mate, "Are you so stupid that your life and mine mean nothing that you would challenge him, look at him Inuyasha, really look at him he's fighting his beast to stay in check, at this time of mating he has been separated from her and anyone else he would be mad with blood lust."

"I don't want to challenge him I want to challenge the woman who killed my mate, it's my right as an Inu." Inuyasha shouted knowing that Kagome could hear him, "She was my friend and she betrayed me, she took my happiness."

Sesshomaru moved forward, "Stop." He halted and looked behind him at his miko, pale and weak yet fire lit in her eyes, her voice however was calm and strong. His beast calmed seeing her but only slightly.

"Asagi, it's so nice to see you, you must have patience with the idiot, but I know you have always loved him." She gave a sad knowing smile to the little girl she remembered that had grown in the years apart. Pointedly she didn't address the hanyou yet, "Sesshomaru." She held her hand out to him and he met her half way. "Thank you for waiting, I missed you." She have his a hug and was rewarded with a gentle and warm embrace. Turning she looked at InuKimi, "Mother, I love you." She was enveloped in another warm embrace of InuKimi. 

Turning she looked at the very angry hanyou, "Inuyasha, you want retribution is that it?"

"Damn straight, you killed... you killed an innocent."

Her laugh was dark and it surprised the hanyou, "She wasn't innocent and you're an idiot, you have a mate that actually loves and cherishes you, not that you know the first thing about that, you need to grow up, you speak of your INU blood yet you turn your back on it every chance you get, whining about what you don't have, what humans and demons took from you but you wouldn't have those things without us. If you were honest with yourself the ONLY reason I shot Kikyou was to save you." Shaking her head she turned dismissing him, "Think about it Inuyasha and then come talk to me like an Inu you claim instead of a petulant child, and don't come to my home, my future mate will not take kindly to having to kill his brother to protect his mate."

Sesshomaru watched as his female had a regal air about herself and watched her proudly, not only was she a good Alpha Female she was going to be a great Lady of the West.

With that she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and let it go to return to her hut. "Take the saving grace little brother, that's twice she's saved you." Sesshomaru turned and followed Kagome into her hut.

Kagome stood in the middle of the room, "You made me stew." She whispered.

She didn't get a response, she got a bowl filled it, sitting by the fire. Sesshomaru sat across from her. They fell into a companionable silence as she finished her meal. She was unbelievably tired and looked up at her diayoukai, smiling she rose and washed her bowl and went behind the rice paper wall divider to change. 

Golden eyes watched the tiny woman move efficiently as she moved through the hut, she didn't waist any movement. Her eyes still held the gaze of innocence and he was glad for it, her appreciating the little things had always drawn him. "I haven't changed much Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled coming from divider as if reading his thoughts, "I just no longer feel guilty of my choices, I had a month to come to terms and, well I wouldn't change it." She shrugged and looked up to meet his warm golden gaze. When she didn't see judgement the tension she felt melted away.

"Miko." his voice was so tender, "You have not changed just grown."

She smiled, "Sesshomaru can you sleep with me?"

An elegant eye lifted, but knowing that his naive Miko meant nothing inappropriate he didn't say anything.

Her face lit with embarrassment, "It's not.. I just..."

"Worry not Miko, I know what you meant." He moved to the futon and pulled her to him, it didn't go unnoticed by the young woman that he put himself between her and the door. Smiling she nuzzled into his strong embrace and laid her head on his shoulder instantly she relaxed listening to his soft breathing. "I am sorry I had to leave you and cause you so much pain."

"You are worth it." He said simply, to sooth his Miko his chest rumbled. 

"Your purring." Kagome giggled.

"Hn." He felt her smile against his skin, and he felt her falling into sleep. He pulled her closer to him pushing his youkai out as far as possible so his miko could sleep, leaning his chin on her soft black hair he joined her in sleep. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"She's changed, three days changed her." Inuyasha murmured.

Shaking their heads, Asagi and InuKimi looked at the oblivious hanyou, with a deep sigh Asagi looked at her mate, "She changed long before that Inuyasha but you wouldn't know that." She moved past her mate and ran back to their hut.

"What am I missing?" Inuyasha asked moving away from Kagome's hut and falling in step with InuKimi, "Young pup, you have been dealt a hard life because of a stupid promise that was made to your mother and Inu's are nothing if not honor bound. It's the dog in us, loyal. However you have not had to answer for any of your indiscretions, when you were with Kikyou the first time you wanted to change for her be all human and give up your other half, your human half was all she wanted. You were tricked, that was sad, no one can argue that, your answer because you didn't truly trust the person you loved, you betrayed her so a sense of duty you choose her over a woman who had accepted both parts of you, who let you cheat on her time and time again and she didn't complain she stayed by you. You didn't have to choose, because fate would get in the way again, you didn't love the girl that accepted you but you didn't want to be without her either so you bound her to you, until you could by chance have the person you were infatuated with." Kimi looked at the young pup before she continued, "Now young pup, you have a mate that you neither chose nor have truly given chance."

"How do you know all this?" Inuyasha looked at the Lady of the West.

A knowing smile spread across her lips, "When an Inu mates their gifts manifest, mine was sight, I am from the house of the Moon they are full of magic, one of the things I got from your father as a mating gift was a mirror to see all that interests me."

He looked at her when the implications dawned on him, she hadn't been his mother yet she had watched him just as she did Sesshomaru, however she hadn't interfered with his life due to her word to his mother. "Why, I'm not your son." He said blankly.

She looked at the boy next to her, he looked like a younger version of her mate, "You were my mates son, I didn't agree with him choosing a hime as she did nothing for him, I didn't regret you." She shrugged, "However you bore the burden child, Sesshomaru didn't know why he took the betrayal so hard, or why he needed his father's swords, or why he loathed humans, unfortunately he took it out on you and that was never the intention it was Kagome and your mother, he taught you the only way he knew how trying to instill honor on you, because as an Inu he couldn't break his word to your mother, and you didn't make it easy."

"Keh, my mother died years ago he could have come to me."

He heard Kimi laugh, "Child, have you met my son and would you have listened. I mean did it ever dawn on you that it was HE that showed you how to unlock your fathers sword, to do the move Windscar or the Meido?"

"I fought him for the windscar, he used it on me." Inuyasha said incredulously. 

A pitying sigh escaped her lips, "Child if he wanted to kill you he would have, however he, Kagome and myself enchanted the swords that you two could never kill each other with his fangs, however he several times over had chances to kill you and didn't take them. But you are a child and it's almost predictable that you would do this." 

"I keep hurting those close to me." He whispered looking down at his hands.

"Hmm." She looked at the young pup, "than child change it." She motioned for him to enter his hut when she was sure he was inside she returned to her grandchildren.

Inuyasha stepped into his hut, Asagi did not look at him she fed the fire and continued to prepare a meal. InuKimi's words rang in his head, "Asagi."

When she looked at him, he studied her, her eyes were sad, "Inuyasha."

His ears went flat, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you. I don't I... I." He was at a loss, how did he make this better.

"You love Kikyou." She let out a sad sigh, "I knew that when we met at the island all those years ago, the first love is always the hardest to forget. She was taken from you and you haven't actually dealt with her loss. I get that, I do, I think having Kagome around and knowing she was her reincarnation you didn't have to, but you are a good man." She stood she didn't go to him instead she went to the window and focused on the one thing that was always steady in her life, the moon. 

"I have loved you since I was young, I never thought I'd get a chance with you." Shrugging she looked at him now, "We are hate mated, that's a hard thing for one if not both the mates to accept so it will be a process, you have your time to grieve because like it or not we are going to be stuck together for a long while." With that she moved the the partition and closed it behind her. Feeling the frustration run through him he walked outside, everyone had so much to tell him how short sited he was, how he had messed up.

He looked up at the moon, he did miss Kikyou, he knew that through their bond he hurt Asagi. He was honest, he was sorry, but he didn't ask Asagi to take on the burden but he truly owed the girl his life. He sat until the sun came up, he truly had more in common with Asagi than he did either Kikyou and Kagome. His fist clenched, he couldn't get out of his head when he watched his wife, his best friend, a woman who self sacrificed for everyone and everything take his mate. It was an unnatural mating and he had known it when he did it. He growled to himself as he stepped in his hut, the hut he had shared with Kikyou for only a few weeks, and prior to that Kagome. He had broken his vow to Kagome, their human bond when he had heard that there may be a chance he could get Kikyou back and he didn't even give Kagome a second thought, once again he had left her for a woman who he should have laid to rest.

He's been terrible to her, he'd never really loved her, sure he liked her but she was more like the sister or mother he never had. He'd used her affections for him as his was to keep her with him, she had a light that just made the dark edges of the world disappear and if he didn't work on fixing their fractured relationship than he would loose even their friendship which he could only hope to repair, only Kagome had the heart to forgive him and he hoped that he could once again ask for it. He wasn't sure he could forgive her, every time he closed his eyes he saw the arrow pierce Kikyou and Kagome holding the bow. 

He saw Asagi move towards him in her sleep, it was their bond. He shook his head, the girl was in love with him and his beast had accepted her as his mate. Thinking of their coupling his beast had never done that for Kikyou. He needed to say his peace to Kagome, looking at Asagi he promised himself he would make this right.


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15 **

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she clawed her way out of a dream, or she hoped it was a dream. 

"Kagome." Sesshomaru's face was stoic but his eyes spoke volumes of the fear he had heard in her voice as she clawed out of sleep. He didn't complain when she climbed into his lap and held him. He'd had a lot of practice with Rin when she had nightmares, he would hold her and let the shaking stop. Unconsciously he stroked her hair to calm her, her dark cloud soft hair.

"It was your brother, not Inuyasha the other one, he was the one that made the others rise, Kikyou and.. and.." She sobbed and asked him to forgive her, he raised his elegant eyebrow, "Why are you apologizing, this was not your doing."

Tears fell down her porcelain cheeks but she gave a watery smile, he was comforting without meaning to be, "Because I saw, he's been watching, in a mirror like your mothers and he saw, he saw on how Kikyou was resurrected so he found a dark witch to do it, to raise Uresui. She's back, she's the one doing all of these, these empty puppets, but he found a way to hold or collect souls, it looked like a meido stone I guess. I saw him with a list of names, Sesshomaru, your father, Ryokostsue, anyone that we ever fought for the jewel he's brought them back, their preparing for war." She sobbed again, it was more than she could handle, it was as if the years that they spent fighting to put the jewel together Kage was making an army all under his control. "He's trying to force another Jewel into existence."

Sesshomaru rocked his mate-to-be, he had a feeling that was what his half-brother had been planning.

"You don't look surprised." She pulled her face from his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"No, I'm not, I figured when I heard Kikyou had been resurrected that only one witch in existence could do it, Kage wants my power, he doesn't have enough of his own so he has to find some that may be stronger than this Sesshomaru."

She wanted to be mad, but really they had just learned about this three days ago here, "We need to move up the time table, they are going to do everything in their power to corrupt our union. They don't want someone to share my power, they want me ripe for... I've been promised to..." She couldn't finish her thoughts when she saw his face grow with rage. 

To calm him, she moved her hands over his jaw, "Please." was all she said, he placed his brow on hers to comfort himself. "We will speak to mother, we need to speak to the others as well. We are mated tomorrow, that is the crescent we will have the ceremony koi." He lifted her chin so her eyes met his, blue and gold, gently his lips touched hers and she felt that in that moment everything was going to be okay. "Come, let us see the children and speak to mother and the others, than we leave for the palace."

She nodded, getting dressed she met him outside the hut. They had a lot to do and knew their time was short, what was years to track down Naraku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's brother had already had years and had been tracking their every movement. "Sesshomaru." She waited for him to look at her, "He brought back the Thunder Brothers and the Band of Seven, also Koga's wolves." He nodded at her to go on seeing she was thinking something, "We have a war coming and I will not have our children relive their torments and nightmares because some spoiled little puppy didn't get held enough as a demon."

He smirked at her ire, "Worry not koi Mother and Jaken will let nothing touch the children." He had heard her, she had said everyone including his father, she hadn't brought up Magatsuhi or Naraku but if he wanted the woman next to him pushed to the brink that is what his father would do. 

They moved towards the village when they got to Kaede's hut the children burst through the door, "Mama!" Both children ran and almost knocked her down, tears of joy flowed between the three of them. Inukimi came out to stand next to her son. "It's good to have her home." Giving her son a side long glance, "What's wrong dear son?"

"She has had a dream, one that doesn't bode well. We will need to gather the others and tell the story only once." He said in his cool baritone voice while never taking his eyes off his Miko and his children. "We should move everyone to the palace, I'll have Jaken go ahead and make preparations, weather they want to leave or not they will put everyone else in danger staying here."

"Stay with your intended I will talk with your imp." With that she turned and walked towards the woods, she knew he wouldn't explain everything until all of them were together. 

It wasn't until after lunch that all of the families crammed into Kaede's little hut. All waited for Kagome to speak, all but Inuyasha, "Keh, get on with it all ready Kagome!"

Smiling at her friend, she didn't know what happened during the night but his maturity was much needed, "Right, I had a dream."

"Really. That's why we're all cramped in here." 

"Silence Inuyasha," Miroku spoke softly, "I believe she was going to tell us why we are here, you should trust her." He smiled at Kagome and encouraged her to continue.

Smiling at Miroku, she turned towards the group, "Kage, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's half-brother wants Sesshomaru dead he wants a Shikon No Tama and he's raised everyone and I do mean everyone to give him an advantage, all the demons that we fought and The Great Dog Demon himself. He didn't stop there, he has several demons that are not open to the union between diayoukai and ningen."

She heard the gasps and saw the pain flash across Inukimi's face, "He will have a Strategist, but we have our own. I... We think it would be best if all of us move to the Palace, we put everyone in this village in danger by being here, the children will be easier to protect." She looked at the worry on Miroku and Sango's face, then she looked at Sesshomaru and thought for a moment that his eyes were lit with pride. "We move out, all of us, Lady Inukimi and Lord Sesshomaru will speak to the council for assistance this is to save everyone human, hanyou and demon alike. I don't know when he plans to strike, however their goal is to not have Sesshomaru and I mate. Since they have Toga that means they know of all the places Inu's will use so I may have an idea." She looked at Sesshomaru and Inukimi, she almost laughed when their heads tilted in question. "We have a lot to do, pack what you need we leave immediately." 

The group dispersed, **'Mate is good Alpha Bitch** ' while Sesshomaru heard his beast he wasn't going to speak to him, he needed to focus on his intended. He followed her and the children to her hut as she packed, his mother watched the pups outside while he assisted her, "What are your plans Koi?"

She looked at him, her cheeks took on a beautiful shade of pink, "Well I thought about Shiori."

"The leader of the Bat Demon's, she's a hanyou. You know her?"

"Well yes she helped us get the Red Tessaiga, she specializes in barriers. To protect the palace and us during our mating, also make the palace a headquarters, we will gather all that stand with us to protect their families."

"Hn." He wanted to know more of the story, however mating normally didn't take place with so many people around or at the palace, however he also didn't want to leave the palace unprotected. "Very well."

"I think we should send Inuyasha and Asaigi on Ah-Un." She continued with her line of thinking. "Shiori has a special bond with Inuyasha and it gives him purpose, he's good at pushing himself and it would give him and Asaigi at least part of a day together."

He listened to her, apparently they had more than him as a strategist, she was intelligent in her line of thinking. "Do as you would like."

Kagome stopped what she was doing and moved over to him, placing her gentle hands on his chiseled cheekbones and kissed him softly, she missed when she closed her eyes the surprise on his face and the quick acceptance. He pulled her to him her soft skin against his hard chest, she didn't really want to but she knew so close to mating this was cruel she pulled away, "I'm glad you agree, I will finish packing and you should go speak to him." She smiled, "Let him know on the way back to get with Koga and Ayami." turning away from him and walked out to speak to Inukimi about staying with her until Sesshomaru got back.

 **'Mate is crafty'** Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched her move towards his mother and pups, turning he walked to speak to his half brother listening to his beast chuckle all the way to the hut. 

Inuyasha hadn't been really happy taking Ah-Un with him, however it wasn't just about Kagome it was about everyone's entire existence. He really didn't have much room to speak since Sesshomaru's mother was doing well with the idea that her mate was alive and he was going to kill her family he didn't really have much to complain about in retrospect. He and Asaigi left immediately for the coast, Asaigi riding Ah-Un and him trailing behind, they would make it to The Western Lands Palace just before lunch tomorrow as long as they ran into no issues. Sesshomaru would be sending others once they made it to the palace to assist him and was told to act like a Lord for once which sent his mate into hysterics and the dragon because it sounded like it was laughing. "Asaigi, you think that's funny."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but take it as a compliment, your his pack and he wants you to step up." She shrugged now's your chance. 

That was the last Sesshomaru and Inukimi heard before they were out of range. With Ah-Un being used by Inuyasha, Inukimi formed a cloud big enough for Kaede and Miroku and Sango's children, while Miroku and Sango sat on Kirara, Kohaku joined Inukimi to assist with the children, and Sesshomaru took Kagome and the pups. The moved across the sky keeping at a pace that Kirara was not left behind, they knew power was in numbers. Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru holding on to his waist and looked off towards the skyline where Inuyasha and Asaigi had disappeared over. She felt Sesshomaru pull on her hair in an endearing way, she looked at him, "He'll be alright." 

Looking into his warm gold eyes she believed it, in that moment she believed him. When they arrived at the palace it was bustling with activity, Jaken had set up rooms for everyone that arrived and rooms for Lords that where coming from the other territories for the mating ceremony. The group that arrived with his Lord were put in the family wing away from the others, as per the Lords request.

"My Lord, My Lord," Jaken ran to his Lord, skidding to a halt when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the imp.

Bowing apologetically, "I beg your pardon my Lord, but Lord Azradel and Lady Mai are here and they wish to speak to you My Lord."

Ignoring the chuckling from his mother he moved towards his study, he knew he would have to deal with them sooner or later.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru move away from the group, "Mother who are Lord Azradel and Lady Mai?" She asked waiting until Sesshomaru was far enough away that she hoped he didn't hear her.

Looking at her soon to be daughter, "They are old friends of Sesshomaru's they grew up with him in the court, and fought with him over fifty years ago against his father's enemies reclaiming this very castle back." She studied Kagome she saw the recognition flash in her eyes. "Azradel is unique you'd like him while Mai she is a beauty and for about half a minute she had designs on Sesshomaru, however they were not meant."

Turning to look at Inukimi Kagome's brows furrowed in question, "Why?"

Laughing Inukimi wrapped her arms around the small woman, "Because darling she's a human princess, and she wasn't you."

Sesshomaru entered his study and found Azradel lounging on cushions with his mate wrapped around him, "Can you two refrain from using my study as your bedroom." He said with his baritone voice snapping across both of them. He watched as Mai covered herself and Azradel moved in front of her, "Sorry we were waiting for you to come back and didn't know how long you'd be." Azradel said standing, he watched his long time friend move behind the desk, ever so stoic, "Never thought I'd see the day that our Ice Prince's heart would melt and for a ningen no less."

"Darling, hush she must be extraordinary." His mate said moving from behind him, fully dressed now she smiled at her long time friend, "Sesshomaru it's so nice to see you again." 

"Mai." He glanced at the slight hime but did not acknowledge her mates comments. 

"Hey we came to offer our services, your finally coming around. I can't believe that you chose a ningen." He glanced at his mate who returned his smile, "I mean you have been anti-co existence since your father." 

Sesshomaru looked out the window, it had been no secret that he had a problem with ningen, however it hadn't come clear until days ago he was still being bombarded with the memories of Kagome in his past. He told them of Kagome a hundred and fifty years ago and how his mind was wiped, she had been his mate so no other would do.

"Amazing." Azradel leaned up against the desk and studied Sesshomaru, "So all of this was so you wouldn't mate until she came back to you? So this alliance and war, you have several that would oppose it but not all out war." Azradel was almost as good as Sesshomaru on strategy, and his army though Sesshomaru would never admit it was larger than even his. 

"Kage is leading the war and he doesn't just have the demons that think that they should take over he has raised an army." 

He spent the next hour discussing with Azradel and Mai the plans that Kagome and he had gone over, "Kagome has a plan that we will share after the mating, your room is ready please refrain from using my study any longer." With that he moved down the hall and towards the family wing, he could already hear and smell all of the people that were filling his castle and around it, temporary housing had been set up for all that had assisted his pack in the fight against Naraku. He found Kagome with her pack and his mother, when he entered the room Rin and Shippo jumped up, "Papa! Mama got fitted for her mating dress and Grandma said that we can sleep with both of you tonight." Rin jumped us smiling barely able to hold in her excitement. 

It was customary that if the couple had pups that they would sleep with their parents before the mating to ensure the mating took, so the mates-to-be would not do anything with the children present as the mating mark would call to the blood of both mates. He watched as his mother poured Kagome tea that was very specific to the ceremony. It would raise her powers and he would drink from the same cup raising his powers as well, raising to the peak that would send their powers to a whole new height. She smiled at him and moved to the side. She drank the bitter tea, turning it she placed it in front of Sesshomaru, he turned the cup and drank from the same side as Kagome. He felt the potion run through him, his poison rose and he looked at Kagome her Reiki was dancing just under her skin. "The poison." He looked to his mother, he had forgotten it had been three days for him, however it had been a month for his intended.

Waiving off his concern, "Do not worry my son, I was giving her your poison every day she was with us." Shrugging she looked at Kagome, "I knew when you showed me the locket that you where his intended, you smelled of his poison but it smelled like a new mark. I know our customs and knew you needed to build up your immunity it was simple getting the poison from my son and I didn't need to share that little tidbit with either one of you."

Relieved, Sesshomaru stood, it was time to take Kagome and the pups to the room. Her pheromones would be rising and his possessiveness would become deadly for anyone that was not their children. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and held her next to him, he moved towards their rooms, Rin and Shippo danced around them. "So we get to sleep in the room like a pack, Grandmother told us that we would be sleeping with you more once we are family after your ceremony she told us that Shippo and I will share your blood and be yours because it's part of the agreement that you accept both of us, and than we will be yours." Rin smiled up at Kagome who was listening to her, she had questions about that but found with going back in time, coming back and moving, along with the war on the horizon it was something that had slipped her mind a lot like the poison regiment that she and Sesshomaru where to keep. It dawned on her as she listened to Rin and Shippo excitedly speak about all the things they had learned that she didn't know much of what was expected of her.

It was almost natural having the children cuddle close to her, how she missed them, they calmed her and centered her wandering mind. She smiled up at Sesshomaru as he settled on the other side of them, his fingers brushed hers. They laid facing each other with their faces close while Rin snuggled into Sesshomaru's stomach and Shippo snuggled into his mother.

"You should rest Miko."

Smiling at Sesshomaru, she watched his gold eyes as they watched her, being close to him was raising her temperature and a need she couldn't quiet describe but she wasn't tired, "I can't sleep, I have so many questions."

Knowing there was no way around her questing mind and the only way she might calm enough to sleep. "Hn."

"What do I expect at the mating?" she whispered sure to keep her voice down.

Raising an eyebrow at his intended a smirk played on his lips, "When a demon and a ningen..." Kagome glared at him and squeezed his fingers, "That's not what I meant can you walk me through the ceremony not the.. not the.." Her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Not the actual mating part where we become one." He leaned forward his voice low and suggestive.

"Sesshomaru." She begged, her voice pleaded with him.

He leaned back, the smirk was still in place "In the morning the children will be taken by Mother to get them ready, the tea she gave us will force a sort of heat between the two of us. You will have your females in your pack assist in getting you ready while I sit near." He watched her blush and realized that she didn't know truly what she was in for, "it will not be wise to have any male that is not your family near you because my instinct will be to kill them. Once we are ready, I will take you to the sacred shrine in the center of the castle, there mother will give us potions a wordy ceremony will follow. We will drink the potions and our blood will be taken and mixed we will fill it with Reiki and Youkai. Mother will offer the cup to each of us to drink and than to the children we will make of vow of being pack. Than I will bring you back here and while others celebrate you and I will finish the mating where I will mark you and you will mark me filling each other with more of ourselves until we can no longer fill anymore. There will be an instinct that will pull you into the steps." 

His voice had soothed her, listening to his soft baritone voice had lulled her to sleep, her eyes grew heavy and closed she snuggled her head into the palm of his hand and just before loosing herself to the darkness she kissed the palm of his hand. 

Sesshomaru was the poster boy of control but between his own needs and his beast wanting to mate with her, here and now and Kagome's tenderness he was hanging on with a thread. He could already feel her heat rising and it was setting his fangs on edge and making them throb. He looked down at the two in between him and his intended and silently he was grateful they had the kitsune and his ward soon to be his blood for his resolve was waning. His mokomoko laid over Kagome twining around her, it was drawn to her as it was a part of him.

He willed his beast to quiet, they were going to do this as right as they could. He would have Kagome properly so their bond would be unbreakable, he watched as the moon set high and illuminated her beauty. She was almost ethereal, she had been blessed by the Kami, she was a warrior at heart and matched him in mind, body and spirit. He face nuzzled into his hand further and he fought to keep his body relaxed. Focusing on the moon he thought of her in his fathers tomb when her tenacity and bravery had first called to his beast, when he first heard the howl of frustration that boomed from it when she had mentioned that Inuyasha was in love with her and he, the great Sesshomaru was nothing like their father. He was right he wasn't like his father, he would share his life with Kagome and have her by his side he would not cast her aside as his father had done with his mother. He had denied it for so long, ignoring her hadn't worked, justifying saving her on several occasions, needing to touch her he ran his claw gently down her blue black hair. She was his and he would not allow her to be lost to a war that his half brother would start he would beat the shell of his father and anyone else that would try and take her from him. They wanted her power, his father if it really was him would wait until after she was mated, her powers would grow and also change she would become that much more. He knew he should postpone the mating but it could also leave her with no defenses. He could find her through their bond and if it was strong enough messages could be sent as well, he would give her as many of his youkai gifts which was unheard of, however he would speak to her about it in the morning while they ate together he had finally found someone he needed to protect. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG they are finally getting mated!!!!

**Chapter 16**

Kage moved through his shiro snarling at a servant and slamming his fist into it's face he continued to move. Bursting into the room, "Mother, why aren't we attacking? Why are we waiting for the mutt to get mated I want him dead, I want my place on the throne." He bellowed at the woman who lie underneath the body of the great Toga. Her wanton sounds did not phase him and he stood at the side of her bed waiting for a answer. 

"MOTHER."

"Petulant pup, shut up while I fuck your mother." The great dog demon growled not breaking stride as he pounded harder into the demoness underneath him. No longer looking at the demoness underneath him he focused on the pup still standing next to the bed watching as his mother was being plundered by his father. Toga didn't much care for the bitch that he seemed a need to screw and found that she was a talker. It wasn't the first time that her son had walked in and waited for completion and immediately started speaking to his mother of his plans and needing his mother to calm and stroke his ego. Toga snarled and felt the need that was almost immediately erased to kill the pup, for he was weak and Toga despised all weakness. 

Toga continued to slam into the flesh of the bitch she was reaching her climax, it was about time. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the female body on the contrary he adored the female body but she was practiced and there was no fire no passion. When she was done he moved off of her not bothering to cover himself, he sat back and listened.

"Are you done now mother?" Kage screamed.

"Darling I'm done, now you have my fullest attention what where you asking me." Pulling her sheet around her she moved to the side of her bed and to soothe her son and started to to brush his hair.

Starting to calm Kage glanced over at Toga and glared at the demon, "Why are we waiting until Sesshomaru mates his bitch?"

Letting out a sigh his mother paused, "It's simple son, during a mating of their caliber she won't loose power she will gain it. She will be far more powerful and we will be able to have her for our weapon that was built to harness her power, killing all of those youkai and anyone with spiritual power in our path will warp her she will than be thrown to all the demons that we have brought back she will be without any other choice but to forfeit her own life to make the jewel."

"Why would she forfeit and how are we going to get my dimwitted half-brother down, I want him dead mother."

"Shh, baby, shh." She cooed and pulled him to her bosom, "I have a plan darling, he will be easy to control once we have her and once we have him I will let you slit his throat in front of his beloved and she will be fraught with misery she will beg for death."

Neither one of them noticed Toga had left and neither cared, Kage just had to wait a little bit longer. 

Silently Toga moved through the shiro, no one questioned him he was loyal. All that had returned were at the beck and call of Kage and would do whatever he asked. A smirk played over the mighty dog demons lips. He moved to his chambers cleaning himself of the sick bitch that seemed to be in love with her own son, Toga sat on his futon closed his eyes meditating on the information he could add to the information he already had. He didn't care what they did, he had a war to plan. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kagome woke in a fever, her eyes snapped open and she was beyond reason. When she whimpered at the slightest touch from Sesshomaru his eyes flew open. "Koi, you need to breath."

"Right, Sesshomaru." Her voice was low sultry and he nearly groaned and her need, his fangs where pulsing and the ache was so tight that he knew if she asked he would not deny her. 

"Koi, breath." His jaw stayed locked his eyes bled red with need.

"Mama, Papa?" Two tiny voices pulled them slightly from their need. Kagome was the first to move, "Move slowly koi." Sesshomaru ground out. It was morning and they had to wait until the moon was high, if she ran they wouldn't make it. 

Heeding his advise she moved slowly and pulled Rin and Shippo to her breathing them in and soothing herself. She murmured softly to Rin who walked slowly to her papa and gave him a hug. The children had a soothing affect on both of them. Enough to were they could look at one another without a climax ripping through them. Her skin was still heated but as long as she concentrated on the children she was fine. 

Since no one was allowed in their rooms without being family his mother brought their breakfast and stayed to supervise. Knowing he had to broach the subject as the ceremony was tonight and the closer it got the less likely they would be able to have a logical conversation Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "I have a few questions for you koi." He waited for her to look at him, he almost lost everything when she tilted her head in question.

"Daughter straighten your head, do not do that again until you are again in your room with no audience, you are submitting to him." She explained for her son as she watched him fight for control. She smirked when Kagome's head snapped up, "What did you want to ask me." She asked shyly. 

She watched his eyes changing from gold to red to pink to red to gold. He was fighting himself and it looked like it was getting harder for him to control himself. "I the gifts." He sputtered out and looked at his mother while his features hardened, he was fighting his beast, his own heat and the scent of Kagome's. 

Inukimi looked at her son than at Kagome, "He's speaking of intent gifts, when a youkai mates they share some of their gifts."

Looking at Sesshomaru she nodded, "Okay so we think of the ones we want to share? Does that work with Reiki as well?"

"Just open yourself and follow your heart child, it works better when you leave it to the Kami to decide. In this instance I believe this will be the best situation for both of you." Kimi suggested watching her son's struggle and though the little Miko seemed not to be in such a hard struggle she could scent that the girl was barely holding on. Wondering to herself if she gave them too much of the ceremonial powder and decided against it. 'It's their souls they match so completely that they didn't really need the powder.'

"Mother, she needs the no seed tea." Sesshomaru's voice was calm, his eyes were closed and he was concentrating on his breath and only his breath not on the smell of lavender and sage that mixed with cherry blossoms and ginger.

Chuckling she looked to Kagome, "Don't worry dear that's what you've been drinking this morning. After lunch when Inuyasha and Asaigi get back we will have you drink the last part of the ceremony tea. With the way you two are reacting I would suggest that only myself and my grand pups be near you."

She watched the jaws on both of them clench, "Grandmother." Shippo asked watching Kagome and Sesshomaru, "Why do they both smell spicy and why do they seem like they are running a really big fever?" Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked at Sesshomaru than at Inukimi and Rin and Shippo who were sitting in front of Inukimi waiting on her words. 

Chuckling she patted the children to sit on her lap, "Well Shippo darling they are getting ready to mate but it's a process as it will be for you and your sister when it's time."

Rin nodded and looked at her Lord and Kagome, they were both really warm. "Doesn't mama have to get bathed?"

"Yes, she does but we have to be careful. Your papa is fighting his instinct so your mama cannot turn away from him, and only you and me will be in the bath with her to help."

"What about Sangol Kaede and Asaigi?" Rin asked and was answered by a unfamiliar growl that made her jump in her grandmother's lap. 

Sesshomaru looked over at the furious look that blazed across his intendeds face, "Not wise Rin. Your mother is possessive." She show of possessiveness from his intended had quieted his beast for this moment so he could finally form words. "It's only safe for you, Shippo and Mother." He informed her as a growl almost escaped him when he thought that even Inuyasha should not come within close proximity. 

Shippo looked from Sesshomaru to his mama, "Remember what grandmother said about some mates that they are so close in power that they become so possessive that no one but parents and if they have children can come close, not even mated couples are permitted near without putting themselves in danger. " preening when Grandmother patted his head in approval. 

"Shippo, Rin I have an important job for you. I need you to go speak with Inuyasha he is almost here, and to speak to the women who thought they would help to prepare the shrine and make sure it's clear." Inukimi spoke softly to them as she watched the hot and hungry looks that were searing between her son and his Miko.

When the children had left she placed the last tea in front of the two in front of her, "Sesshomaru. Son." She said to have him look at her, "This is going to throw you both into overdrive. You need to hold on just a little longer. I'm going to start getting Kagome ready." She expected the growl come from her son, he wasn't going to last longer than an hour. "Kagome, darling drink." She coaxed the girl to drink, she was doing her best to stay calm but when she took the cup she was shaking. Taking the cup from her and handing it to her son it didn't go unnoticed that the little miko's skin had warmed the cup. "oh boy." She watched as her son's claws grabbed the floor and left melted marks embedded in the floor. 

Standing slowly, Inukimi picked up the poor girl. Her skin burned with her Reiki and what felt like more, so much more power, an elegant brow lifted. She picked the girl up and heard her moan. Watching her son stalk his intended watching her movements with bright red eyes, he moved Kagome behind her and moved her slowly away from her son. His body vibrated with fury and need yet he forced himself to stay were he was. "Damn promise." He ground out, he heard her enter the water and her skin sensitive from the ceremony tea she let out soft breaths and he gnashed his teeth his fangs ached and now they were pulsing. Standing he moved towards his ceremonial robes, much like the robes he normally wore they bore the sign of his house. Caressing the cherry blossoms he closed his eyes to focus, yet all he could focus on was Kagome's arousal that smelled like Cherry blossoms and ginger. The feel of the silk moved across his skin and was almost unbearable the heat and power under his skin was clawing to get out much like his beast. 'You have less than an hour beast lets do this right, our mate deserves that." He looked out the wide windows of his room up at the moon that was low in the sky. 

Inukimi washed her daughter who was fighting the heat much like a full blooded demoness did. "Child you will make it."

"I want him so bad, it feels like that's all I want." She gasped trying to fight the urge to run to him and beg him to take her. 

Pouring the oils on her, and rubbing them into her hair and skin when she was done she led the girl to the stool so she could work on styling her hair carefully placing combs and flowers in her soft blue black hair. Rin entered the bath area and she heard Shippo with Sesshomaru, "Help me get your mother into her gown." Rin nodded and assisted with the silks, "Mama, you look like a princess." She whispered looking at the vision her mother was. Kagome smiled warmly at her little girl, "Thank you dear, you look so precious. I'm so proud of you, I love you darling." She pulled her daughter to her, when Rin giggled she smiled down at her.

"Mama, are you ready?" Rin smiled and bounded out the room.

Sesshomaru lost all thought when he looked towards the door where his Kagome was to enter, a gasp escaped both his and Shippo. "Mama, your so pretty." Taking his place in front of Sesshomaru he and Rin linked hands and walked proudly in front of their parents. Inukimi walked behind the two who could not touch for fear of skipping straight to mating. A smirk played on her lips, they were going to be powerful mates inseparable, she smiled at Shippo as he turned slightly to catch her eye, he had as the first son done well on the boundaries to keep everyone off the street as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to the shrine. He had smartly put them up on the roofs and second floor and there was a barrier most likely to the hanyou bat demon that Inuyasha and Asaigi had gone to get, that gave Sesshomaru and Kagome the feel of privacy while others were able to watch as the mating ceremony of the Great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands took Higarashi Kagome Shikon Maiden as his Lady of the West. When they entered the shrine she looked up and saw the council safely behind the barrier, looking at her son she breathed a sigh of relief, his soul focus was on Kagome. She moved in front of the couple and watched as the children sat on either side, raising her hands she finally spoke, "I Lady of the West Inukimi stand as witness to joining of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Higarashi Kagome Shikon Maiden, I given these potions to them to open themselves willingly to each other, to share each other in all ways.

Sesshomaru and Kagome held onto the potion bottles as Inukimi spoke the contract of their mating, of the hopes of their unity for peace. Neither one of them was really listening they were focused on each other, the heat was boiling right under their skin. Sesshomaru heard the words and stored them for later until his mother spoke of the children. 

"Higarashi Kagome Shikon Maiden you have adopted son Higarashi Shippo in a demon ceremony, you have adopted daughter Higarashi Rin in your human ceremony, will you now allow them to be adopted and bound to Taisho Sesshomaru who will from this day forward be their blood father?"

Kagome knew that this was the only way in the demon tradition to have both children as theirs, as informed she turned to Sesshomaru, "You would do me the great honor of adopting my pups into your pack and be their blood father, they would from this day forward be known as Taisho Shippo and Taisho Rin, to be there father."

Sesshomaru turned his stoic mask wasn't fooling Kagome or Inukimi but all that watched saw him as unaffected, "This Sesshomaru would be honored that you would share your children with me, that they would share in our blood and be ours." Inukimi nodded to both of them to open the bottles, together they drank the potion. Inukimi looked at Sesshomaru and nodded, this would be the hardest for him and his beast, he would have to cut Kagome and bleed her into a goblet. She watched as potion brought their powers above the surface, Sesshomaru with great gentleness grabbed Kagome's hand he looked into her eyes and she saw his sorrow. "This will be the mark of your devotion to our children." He used his claw without poison so slice her hand, closing his eyes for just a moment to steady himself and his beast as he howled in pain for the pain that he caused his mate. Carefully Kagome wrapped her hand with the silk shroud provided in her gown and she watched as Sesshomaru sliced his own hand pouring his life's blood into the goblet mixing with Kagome's own blood. 

"Now both of you must give of yourself freely, pour your power and infuse it into this goblet to signify your unity in blood for your pack, no one can break this bond, they will be your blood after this night." Kagome and Sesshomaru linked hands around the goblet, they each took a linked hand over the goblet and poured their power into the goblet until it glowed pink, purple, green, red and white. Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze for a moment again filing this information away for later, He as the Alpha took the first drink feeling the power slightly burn as it entered his already sensitive system. Next Kagome, as she drank he saw their powers merging so effortlessly. She knelt in front of the children, Shippo as the eldest stepped forward and drank of his parents, gently taking the goblet he took and handed it to his sister. Rin drank the blood of her parents and their power. She handed the empty goblet to grandmother Inukimi who was smiling at her, Shippo took her hand and stood with their parents. "May the Kami bless this union. Children you are Taisho Shippo Lord of the West and Taisho Rin Lady of the West your parents are Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Introducing Lady Kagome Lady of the West; Lord Sesshomaru's Mate." 

Nodding to Sesshomaru with skill and finesse he gently picked up the hand of his Mate and walked her slowly back to their room. It was torturous, yet it was necessary with some hope most would think this a political marriage and not see how important his Miko had truly become to him. He was proud of her, she had the stoic political face that looked impartial, though her scent told him that like him she wanted, no needed to join with him. He felt the very strong barrier around his and his mates room and silently thought to thank his brother when he could think more clearly. Once in the room with the barrier sealing them in he finally gave into his instinct and pulled Kagome to him. He needed to possess her and be possessed, he took her mouth and concurred, he felt her melt into him. 

Peddling his beast back he didn't want to hurt his Kagome, he needed to make this special, her need and desire was what he wanted to give her. Pulling the several silks from his bride he watched as her color changed to a pretty blush pink, drinking in her flavor he sipped from her lips and heard her moan her head fell to one side giving him better access. His fangs lightly scraped over her neck and collar bone, sipping her flavor calmed him and his beast.

Kagome fumbled with Sesshomaru's silks, expertly he helped her his touch gentle and feather light, setting fires all over her skin, "Sesshomaru." She gasped pleading for his touch if he stopped she was sure she would die. It took little for him to remove his clothing for Kagome's nervous light touch that ignited his need for her. Though she didn't know what she was doing it was driving him over the edge. "I need you, I need you inside me." Her wanton moan as he placed her on the futon almost undid the control he'd built the cage around his beast was snapping. With a snap of his wrist her robes fell away from her tiny frame and she was naked for him. He spread her legs, devouring the wet center that called to him, he needed to taste her she tasted of cherry blossoms and ginger. He licked her wet folds and spread her folds, pumping his claws into her. His nose ground into her clit and she bucked her body taking over on instinct grasping for purchase wanting for more. Her breath was quick and he felt as her first orgasm ripped through him and he growled drinking her pleasant juiced. Using his thumb he continued his ministrations on her sensitive folds, "Tell me who you want, who you belong to." He demanded, his beast was joining becoming one with him. 

"Sesshomaru I want you, I belong only to you." He heard his mate gasp out as he drove two more fingers in scissoring his claws and feeling her squeeze around him. Nipping at her clit with his elongated fangs his moan mingled with hers. He moved up her body nipping her and exploring her flavors as his hand callused continued to exploit her wet folds. His hot mouth took her puckered nipple into his mouth and lightly nipped at her sensitive skin and she screamed in pleasure her hands finding purchase in his hair she was pulling him, his long thick member laid next to her hot core as he worked his way to her other breast. He felt another orgasm as her breath came fast, "Give for me my sweet Kagome, let it go for me." He felt her just as she was going to explode he sucked her nipple hard into his mouth and she started to buck harder, he pressed himself closer to her keeping her underneath him. He moved his way up to her mouth and licked her lips watching as she licked her own juices from his mouth. He lost himself in her, removing his claws from her wet inviting center he licked her essence off of his fingers. Putting his arms on either side of her small frame his hard member hovered close to his prize. He looked into her eyes they where unfocused, "Kagome, Koi look at me while I take you." He watched as her eyes focused, he slid inside her she was so tight, he felt himself against her maiden head, he leaned down and kissed her moving slowly back and forth for her to get used to his size. Her breath was labored and her power was rising he allowed his to rise to meet her pouring his passion into his kiss, his tongue fought for dominance when he felt her power and his peak he moved his mouth over her neck to his favorite spot taking in her scent, licking and nipping he felt her dull nails claw into his back. He kept moving carefully in and out of her feeling her orgasm and power ready to burst just as it peaks simultaneously he bit into her neck to mark his mate pouring his youkai into her as he pushed through her maiden head as she shattered around him, his youkai poured into her easing the pain that he was causing her for just a moment, he continued to move inside her. He felt it the moment that that pleasure and her power came rushing back.

He was filling her, the pressure on her neck and his member pounding into her womb she felt a need, she was being filled her power was rising moving with his and grabbing for purchase she bit his neck drawing blood and felt as her power poured into him. They where joining in mind body and soul their powers were unifying becoming one. She felt herself being filled by her mate the orgasm ripped through them both. 

She was going over in a desperate need they both pushed more power into each other as he followed her over. He carefully licked his mating mark and watched the marvel as he began to heal itself. Moving to the side, still connected to her he pulled her on top of him, he felt his mate nuzzle into him and already he could feel through the mating the contentment of his mate. Lazily he ran his claws lightly over her side and her hair. "Sesshomaru." Kagome slurred, he looked down at his mate as she mewed like a kitten after being filled with warm milk. 

"Kagome." He murmured, feeling smile.

"I love you." She kissed him lightly on his chest. Taking her chin lightly in his hand he brushed his lips over hers. "And I you Koi." He felt himself grow inside of her and felt her moan she was so responsive. He gently moved inside of her, feeling her reach her peak slowly, he moved to be on top of her and licked her mating mark and smiled when he sent her over the edge. She yelled his name and following his lead licked and sucked at the mating mark she left on him and felt him buck inside of her and watched as her eyes lit with triumph. Finding his weakness she wanted him to loose control, she wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him, taking her blunt teeth she nipped at his mating mark and watched his eyes snap to red. Still locked to her he turned her so she was on her hands and knees. He pulled her hips up to him and he pounded into her, his control was snapping he hadn't planned on letting the beast out yet but she had enticed his animal. Pulling her up he grabbed her breasts with both hands as he pounded into her feeling her close around him, he moaned out her name, his mouth licked and sucked at her mating mark sending her flying over the edge and his control snapped he pounded into her, the harder he pounded the louder her cries of pleasure became. "Mine." He growled and felt himself fill her womb with his hot seed. Kissing her wet neck and nipping her ear he moaned slightly as he felt he could live in her wetness forever. "Vixen."

She chuckled lightly and scooted into him he could feel that she was content, her back exposed to him, he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around his precious little mate, "Sleep beloved." Kissing her ear, "You'll need it he murmured." But she was already asleep. He willed mokomoko over to him to cover his mate, burying his nose in her hair to breath in her scent he followed her into blissful darkness. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kagome woke up slowly to someone stroking her chin, she was sore and content. As she opened her eyes she saw the face of her mate. Smiling up at him she gasped when she was able to focus.

Knowing what she saw, Sesshomaru sat next to her and waited for the questions.

"What, what happened to your eyes Sesshomaru?" Kagome sat up quickly looking at him, his honey gold eyes had blue in the center. 

"You have the reversed results Koi, it's from the mating, we shared ourselves completely with each other, it's a byproduct. It will affect us each differently, this is the only physical trait for me, though internally they are vast." He didn't bother to tell her about the children he wanted her to see the surprise, he gently lifted his hands and pulled her hair to the side for her to see, he watched her look down at his hand and saw black strands of her hair with that of a large chunk of white hair. 

Nodding, Kagome took the new information in, "So because I'm human I took on more changes is that it?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked at his mate, she not only had a long streak of snow white inu hair mixed in with hers, she had gold in the center of her eyes and from the mating mark on his shoulder he would bet that his vixen got some teeth out of the mating too. The most startling and most telling was the crescent that sat on her brow. He watched as she jumped naked from their bed and went to their mirror were she turned and explored her body. 

"Sesshomaru, look at me I'm so elegant and unique looking." She smiled at Sesshomaru who hadn't moved from his spot. Tilting her head she waited for him to meet her eyes, he too was looking over her body. Moving over to him, she knelt in front of him, "Are you okay?"

Looking at his little mate he raised an elegant eyebrow, "Koi if your thinking I regret this I do not. You have some very unique changes, however you have always been unique and beautiful. We shared ourselves completely so I'm sure other things will develop for both of us in time."

"Don't mates normally share this much?" She asked, she started to raise to get some food, when Sesshomaru handed her a readied plate. Smiling in response she took the plate, "Thanks, I think I like that you can read my mind."

"Kagome, you just mated it's not mind reading, you will be able to pick up on the instinct soon enough." He smirked because she would most likely either be able to hear his beast or develop one of her own with the amount of mixed power she had his eyes warmed when her face went red, "To answer your question, no most youkai that mate a human share some of their youkai for basic protection, speed and longevity." 

"Oh" Kagome felt her cheeks heat, then concern colored her face, "Wait, if that's true all of my physical traits won't that give away that we.. that this isn't a political mating?" She knew from speaking with Inukimi in length that a youkai with a ningen mate would become their weakness, that she could become a target to have Sesshomaru give up land, position and anything else someone deemed enough to get her back. 

Though his face gave nothing away she felt a chuckle rumble through her mind, narrowing her eyes she looked at her mate, "This isn't a laughing matter."

"Koi, some will believe that we are truly bonded and that this union is definitely not political, however most will think that my youkai is so strong that it corrupted a ningen and made you a hanyou." Uncharacteristic for him, he leaned over and claimed her soft lips, "Us sharing so completely, you will not be so easy a target."

Looking at him she didn't feel deceit, she knew he understood. She didn't want to be a burden to him and she felt that he didn't care what others thought. She watched as he rose and gently picked her up and carried her to their private bath. Her muscles relaxed, she heard him chuckle behind her as he sat and guided her into the water to wet her hair. It amazed her, this was the Sesshomaru no one saw, the one who couldn't show himself in court or in front of anyone. A rush of warmth filled her as he messaged her hair into a lather. She glanced over her shoulder at him but stopped when she saw her mating mark. A crescent moon, dark and defined on her neck, smiling she met his eyes, she looked at his shoulder and looked quickly at his face than back. When she turned and faced him, he didn't stop her, she looked at the mating mark on his neck were her teeth had pierced his skin, there sat a dark pink crescent. "It's beautiful." She murmured and placed her hand gently on the mark, when her fingers touched his skin she immediately felt the heat and her own rose. Moving on instinct she lifted slightly out of the water and wasn't disappointed when he pulled her to him. 

She didn't know what got into her, Sesshomaru the Killing Perfection was her mate and he was a generous lover. She didn't have to ask if he liked being with her, he like her couldn't seem to get enough. Her heart raced as he moved her to a sitting rock in the heated stream stretching her over the rock so he could caress her slick skin. She felt through the bond his need for her, but something else, his contentment, a warmth that felt like happiness. His mouth claimed hers thoroughly, his hands caressed her small body and she sighed into his touch. She felt cherished, he left no part of her body untouched by his attention. She was hot and in need as feather light kisses explored her responsive body. She was at the point of begging and was no where near her hot wet heat, her body bucked in protest and raw need. "Sesshomaru." The begging plea fell from her lips.

He looked at his mate, she was begging and on the verge of her own climax. Smiling into her supple thigh he flicked his tongue into her wet heat and felt her explode around him. Her fingers dug into his long silky hair and she felt him release a growl which only fed into her lust. "Sesh, please." 

She couldn't think, she could only feel and every nerve in her body was exposed to his attention. She looked down at him, his eyes met hers, it was mesmerizing watching as he licked and sucked on her sensitive folds. His tongue drove hard into her core and her head fell back with a scream as she exploded. 

He lapped up her sweet honey, his mate was so giving. Moving up her body his hard member found it's place as he pushed into her hot wet folds. Their breaths met, melding together. Both urging the other to release, as he felt her ready to fall he sank his fangs as they pulsed with his need into her neck and shoulder and fell after her. 

They continued to make love all through the morning, sometime during one of their trips to the bath his mother had brought them food. Sesshomaru smiled down at his mate. She was snuggled into his side and thoroughly exhausted, normally a newly mated couple would have weeks together, they would not have that luxury. His instinct was to keep her closer to him however there was a war coming, a frown played over his lips and he looked suddenly down at Kagome as she moved even closer to him whimpering in her sleep. 

Sighing he moved the thoughts that plagued him off for later, his mate needed rest and so did he. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A soft knock came late that night on Sesshomaru's study door. "Come."

Silently entering everyone looked around the room. "Keh. What are we doing here? Where's Ice Prince?"

Kimi glared at Inuyasha, then quickly schooled her features looking around the room. "As you know, Sesshomaru and Kagome have mated." She smirked behind her fan when several of the people in the room turned red. Who knew her son and his mate were so... vocal. "Only the people in this room will know this but they completely shared, so much of themselves that Rin is now a hanyou with Reiki powers and the powers of sight, and Shippo is not only a fox demon, but he has Inu traits with Reiki attack. I will go in and get Sesshomaru and Kagome in the morning, they deserved a day." Frowning she snapped her fan shut, they should have more time unfortunately they couldn't, "I got word from a spy that they plan to attack soon, I need you all to prepare."

"So you got us up in the dead of the night to tell us something that we already know." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the Inu Lady. "Owe." He turned and looked at the fierce face of his mate, "What."

Asaigi looked at her mate, "you're an idiot you know that."

He looked at his mate, then to his friends, "Am I missing something."

"Always." barked Sango, she wasn't giving him an inch. 

Looking at his friend with pity, Miroku took a deep cleansing breath, "Inuyasha, what the beautiful InuKimi is not telling us, is that this is most likely a death sentence. Kage has resurrected every known person against us, including your father. You, me, our wives or mates they will make it because Kagome and Sesshomaru will not allow us not to. They are newly mated and they don't get the proper time together, as you and Asaigi didn't, it's hard. It will be harder because they didn't share just some of their power, they shared all. We are to prepare, because they are going to ask us to fight, and we are, we aren't going to have much time to prepare. She wanted to let us know because if one of them fall they both will, and the enemy will be doing all they can to push Kagome to create another sacred jewel."

"So how are we supposed to prepare when we don't have a plan?" Sango asked, it's not that she wanted to agree with Inuyasha, but she could only think of the safety of her family. 

"We can answer that." Came a voice they all knew well. Turning they saw Kagome and Sesshomaru standing together, looking at her mate with pride Kagome smiled, "He had the most curious dream." She stepped in and stood next to his desk as took his seat, he was hoping to wait until morning, however the vision had ripped through him and to his astonishment it had been his mate to pull him out and exclaimed that she too had a dream but they had never had such focus until then.

"The children and those that cannot fight should be moved to mothers Shiro in the Clouds, it is impenetrable and unable to detect, Sango, Miroku, Asaigi and Kaede you will go with them." He raised his hand anticipating the objection, "There is a portal mirror that mother brings with her, the wounded will be safer there, Rin and Shippo will be able to use the mirror as they are blood. It will only activate that way. When the portal opens, it's open to attacks, you three will stop that from happening and you will be able to treat the wounded. All those that can fight will report to me or Inuyasha in the morning, we will train, evacuations everything will be set when this occurs."

"Wait my Lord, why do I have to go, I can fight." Asaigi lifted her chin and looked at her brother-in-law. But it wasn't him that answered.

"Sorry Asaigi your pupped, you and the baby need protected." Kagome came to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations." She saw the mix of emotions fly over the lovely girl and looked at her one time love, "Don't hurt her Inuyasha, you have a chance." Smiling at her first love and for once seeing the maturity in him that was starting to grow. 

Turning to the rest she smiled, "This is not going to be easy, but we all must train for the worst to happen. I will be assisting Kaede on training those with healing abilities to heal both Youkai and humans, Shippo and Rin can help, Jenenji will be an asset we have already sent word to him, I will also be keeping up my fighting training. I was told that the Kami will give me help on the full moon that's about six days from now, it's not much time I assume that it will take Kage and his army that long to get here, if they were just working with youkai it would be half that, however they have monks and miko's to strip powers and kill. They are killing all with any power in their path, soon we will be inundated with refugees, the same for them. Tomorrow report to your people and assign them accordingly, we will see you tomorrow." With that she walked to her mate who was standing by his mother. 

Smiling as her son and daughter-in-law left she looked at the others, "I think you've been dismissed." 

Waiting until all the humans and youkai were no longer near her she sat at her son's desk, her mates old desk. Closing her honey eyes she tried to center, her spy had told her just as much as Kagome and Sesshomaru seemed to know. She wasn't going to tell them about Kage's plan to slit Sesshomaru's throat, it wouldn't do anyone any good. She cleared her mind, she needed to know how they planned at getting at Kagome. 

Moving down the hall Kagome moved to the children's room, "I need to see them." She whispered excitedly. Not waiting for an answer she moved into their room and squealed with excitement, there laid Rin and Shippo curled into one another. Rin's soft hair had little black ears peaking out with white tips, and Shippo didn't much look different except for both had the mark of the crescent on their foreheads. "Oh my." Sitting quietly next to them she ran her fingers softly against their marks and looked at Sesshomaru. Her eyes filled with awe and tears of joy, with a watery smile she turned back to the children and placed a gentle kiss on them. "Mamma." They murmured in their sleep. Her instinct was pushing her to stay with her babies. 

Sesshomaru knowing of the instinct walked to his mate, lying down he gently moved the children next to him and positioned his mate on his left pulling her close to him. "Rest Koi, don't fight the instinct, they are ours. We shared our blood and magic with them, they are ours and by the Kami it appears they have approved of the union. Your Inu is showing, most Inu packs sleep together." Smirking he watched as the children nuzzled into Kagome, leaning down he kissed her brow, "and the children will gravitate to their Alpha Female. Get some sleep." He listened to his mates breathing as she fell into slumber with the children. 

The children in their own right were miracles, Rin who was only his ward yesterday was now his daughter and Shippo, Kagome's kit was now as much his. He could smell his scent, his blood and Kagome's running through them strengthening. He suspected that Shippo being a full youkai already would take on more youkai traits, the amazement was his mother's families mark. It was one that when a mate has their child they too will share the mark, he had deduced as much when he saw his markings lay on his mates brow. In a day he had gained a mate, and two pups and he had so much more to loose now. He refused to loose his mate or pups, strategy played in his mind as the first rays of sun lit the sky. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toga moved the through the forest looking behind him ever so often, the little whelp and his mother had built an army and not listening to his strategy picked to come in loud and slow, it would take them a week to get to the Western Palace. Rolling his shoulders he saw part of his frustration, the humans that put chains on them that stole their youkai from them, the stronger warriors instead of reserving their energy they were carrying with them a kind of doomsday weapon that they needed the mate of his first born. He felt the rolling in his subconscious he was fighting the strangle hold that Kage kept on all the youkai. Smirking he looked to the moon, well apparently there were things even Kage didn't know about magic or him. Suddenly the snap of pain through his whole body raked the great dog general to the ground.

"Stupid mutt, you weren't listening to me." Snapped a voice from behind him. 

His face and mind carefully blank he looked at the bastard child in front of him and for a moment let the mood pass through him that he would be happy to bath in the imbeciles blood, instead still on the ground, "Yes my lord."

"I said, I need you to attack his hold, cause as much damage as possible kill all you can but leave the bitch and her mate." Moving forward Kage grabbed his sire, "I want him for myself I will best him." 

Bowing lowly he looked to his master, "As you wish." Running towards the west he disappeared into the darkness.

"Do you think you can trust him my Lord?" A dark miko came to Kage, she was slim and her power was unmatched, "Kikyou, my sweet he like all before me are my puppets." He let the slight woman into his tent and had the thought of taking Sesshomaru's mate much the same way, lusting for the Shikon Miko and pushing from his thought his sire. He would never betray him, he couldn't.

Moving through the forest he felt the freedom of the night, running he had a destination in mind. His purpose, his goal was to bring the Lord of the West to his knees he knew it and raced faster. He knew what he had to do and by sunrise he would has his victory, looking to the stars as he raced he wished he could slip into his orb travel, however with the chains on he was unable to use all his powers, he couldn't change at all out of his humanoid form how he longed to run these woods in his Inu form. 

Pulling his youkai fully in he threw up protections, it wouldn't be wise for him to be noticed too soon. Moving like a shadow he ran deeper into the forest. 

It was just before daybreak when the palace came into view, something stirred deep in his soul calling to him, than the pain came the rush of Kage's words. Letting out a roar he charged forward.

Kimi sprang up from her bed and rushed to her son's room, "Sesshomaru." She yelled, as she opened the door Kagome and Sesshomaru were dressed and putting their swords on. "It's... it's..."

Turning Kimi saw the fire in her son's eyes, "I know, father's home."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sesshomaru and Kagome ran out the door, with Kimi not far behind. This was Toga, Miroku and Sango had taken their children to Rin and Shippo and began moving all children through the mirror to Kimi's Cloud Palace. As they ran they saw Asaigi and Kaede moving towards the family wing, Kagome looked ahead, leaning against the gates of the Palace Inuyasha's eyes didn't move from the figure on the other side.

"He hasn't moved, he's just been standing there." Feeling Sesshomaru stand next to him he straightened. "I had a thought brother." Inuyasha clipped.

"Hn."

"These are his swords, are they gonna work on him?" When he saw his brothers infuriating brow go up he let out a breath, "Yeah that's what I thought."

"What's the plan?" Kimi moved next to Kagome.

Looking from the outside the great Toga looked off, maybe it was the fact that she had seen him only a week ago, but there was something seriously off. "Sessh."

"I feel it too." He said quietly.

Looking from one to the other, "Keh, what. What do you feel." Barked Inuyasha.

Neither Kagome or Sesshomaru spoke for a moment, and only that. Suddenly Kagome grabbed Kimi's hand and ran back through the gates. Her bewildered friend looked to her mate, Kagome was a lot of things but she never, never ran from a fight. Which meant her and Sesshomaru had a plan and knowing Kagome and her reckless plans he needed to be ready because this sure and hell didn't smell like a Ice Prince plan. 

"Father, what do we owe the pleasure?" Sesshomaru moved forward, while to others it looked like with ease it was anything but.

Following his lead Inuyasha stayed behind his brother as was the position on the Beta, "Yeah dad, long time never seen." He smirked when he saw his brother's footing still only slightly. 

"Sesshomaru I see you have found the power that comes with having someone to protect," his eyes moved to his younger son, "Inuyasha, you look like your mother, you have grown strong."

Moving slowly he circled his sons, "But alas I'm not here to catch up."

"Why are you here father?" Sesshomaru shot out in clipped words.

Looking at his son, he'd grown into a man, he had surpassed the Great Dog General in power, "You want to hear what Kage wants me to do?"

"Well yeah, why are you here old man?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at how civilized all this was. 

"Kage wants me to take this palace down and kill as many as I can, while leaving Sesshomaru for Kage," Looking pointedly at his oldest son, "And take his mate to Kage to use as a weapon then have her turned into one." 

He wasn't able to say anything else, both his sons moved on him. Sesshomaru was far faster, his lightning strikes were impeccable. He dodged and parried but barely. Inuyasha struck out at his sire and was easily dodged, pushing himself to move faster. 

Inuyasha was the first to pull his sword, Toga responded matching his blade against his fang and you could hear the ring of swords metal to metal. Sesshomaru had still not drawn his sword, he was waiting for his mate. 

"Kagome, what are we doing." Kimi hissed, listening to the powerful sword clash and fighting going on back at the gate. "Shh." Kagome kept running with Kimi in tow, for a human her strength was that matched to her mate. 

"Kagome." Kimi growled. 

"Not yet." she growled back moving up stairs she continued to run, her mind whirling, she could feel the acceleration of the fight through her bond with Sesshomaru, rolling her eyes she felt that he was enjoying it. Bursting through the door she was right were she needed, she looked down at the fight below.

"He's playing with them." Kimi whispered, Kagome nodded forcing her gaze away from her mate. Pulling a barrier around herself and Kimi she began.

"He has chains on him that are dampening his powers, we need to break them, he can't fight without them."

Kimi was speechless, shaking her head she looked at her daughter like she was crazy, "You know don't you?"

"Know that he's fighting it, unlike Kikyou he doesn't feed on hate and he's Toga. I need you to distract him." 

Nodding her head, she looked back at her daughter, "You will only have seconds, his power is great and he fights it as long as he's not being actively controlled."

A knowing smirk played on Kagome's lips, sudden understanding, "He's your spy."

Kimi didn't answer and she didn't need her too. Kagome watched as her mother-in-law jumped from the ledge into the fight, taking a deep breath she centered. Midoriko had taught her this but she'd never used it on purpose on a comrade and in close proximity of her family. Moving her power through to her hands picked up the bow and arrow, feeding all her combined power into the arrow.

Even though there was three of them, Toga had knowledge and experience that came with his name sake. Moving quickly he marveled in how his sons and mate moved as one, as if they had fought like this for ages. Kicking his foot out in lightning speed he kicked Inuyasha into the wall, something caught his eye. Looking up he saw the dark haired woman with blue eyes, her son's mate. 

"You aim for me girl." He spat, he attempted to move forward and was hit with a powerful fist dripping with poison that knocked him back.

A grin tore across his face, "You protect your mate son, a mere human." He watched his taunt hit his son and he followed through with his sword, aiming for Sesshomaru's stomach and got his shoulder. Suddenly he was knocked back by Inuyasha, "Windscar." Sesshomaru moving a mere second before his brother's attack hit.

Moving through the windscar, Toga punch the little Inu. He looked up at the girl again, "Stay out of this girl or die."

Standing on the ledge she aimed her power filled arrow at her mate and best friends father, "Hit the mark." She whispered and let it fly.

Toga caught the arrow, it burned him with the power that surged through it, but he melted it and looked up ready to attack only to see the girl had jumped right behind her own arrow straight at him. He was quick but not quick enough, she had anticipated his move, he felt the shock of her power hit his chest and felt his body convulse with the surge of power like lightning hitting him. 

Kagome rolled off of the great dog general when she hit the ground hard, however he had broken much of her fall. 

"Quick Kimi." Kagome scrambled up, grabbing one of the chains she fed her power into it, much like she had done with Kana's mirror. Looking up for only a moment she saw Sesshomaru move to his fathers feet, working on the chains there using the Reiki power he was getting from her through the bond to do the same. "Inuyasha sit on him." She said to her friend as he leaned over his own father to get a better look, than found his face slamming into his sires ribs. 

Laughter bubbled up out of Kagome, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha that was an accident. Just you know."

"Damn woman what the hell." He sat on his sire glaring at his friend and looked at Sesshomaru, "Are you smirking, that wasn't funny."

"Oh Inuyasha it was kinda funny." Inukimi looked at the young Inu, "He's waking up. Inuyasha hold his shoulders for me." Kimi said. When he was in position over Toga holding his shoulders with his strong hands he saw the look from Kimi to Kagome. 

"Ka-go..." 

"Sit boy." Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha forgive me, but those subjugation beads are giving us time to get these off, now hush." 

"Why am I always the nice guy." Inuyasha grumbled. Pulling himself up off of his sire once again, he didn't dare move or Kagome would say that cursed word again in spite. Kagome and Sesshomaru moved fast getting the chains off of Toga they fed their power into it would left scorch marks on his pale skin from the Reiki, as he came too he looked at Inuyasha who was still holding him down. "Izayoi." he murmured. A startled Inuyasha started to move off of his sire as Kimi growled and Kagome smiled. 

"Sit." A smooth baritone called from behind him and Inuyasha once again slammed into his sire, this time effectively knocking them both out. 

In awe, Kagome looked from her unconscious friend then to her mate and back to her friend, "How, how did you know that would work?"

His honey colored eyes tipped with blue looked into his mates sapphire and golden eyes, "I didn't."

Pursing her lips she shook her head biting the inside of her cheek fighting a smile, "You can't use it all the time my mate."

His eyes narrowed, "Oh."

"Sometimes is fine, but all the times, that's an unfair advantage and you always fight fair." She smiled at her mate knowing that the only way to get him to not torture his brother now was to use his honor against him. Brushing a kiss on his soft gentle lips, she moved away to help Kimi with Inuyasha and Toga. 

"Kage will know by now that he lost Toga, I'm hoping that he assumes that he's dead."

"He will, he believes that he has complete control that's why he never saw that mother and father were still in communication." Sesshomaru looked at his mate and mother, they had moved with the help of his guards to the family wing. 

"Still?" Kagome looked from her mate to his mother.

Not taking her eyes off her mate, Kimi sat and sighed, "Yes daughter, we spoke through the mirror it can reach him anywhere. He gave me a gift in which I could contact him anytime, anywhere." Shrugging she licked her dry lips and continued, "I knew he was gone from the underworld when I couldn't speak to him. It was shortly after I felt our mating mark, it came back. He was on this plane, much like you and Sesshomaru we can communicate telepathically he kept me apprised on the plans. However he always had such control over it. I feel that is why Kage didn't know it was intact. We can ask him when he awakens."

Taking in the information Kagome looked at her own mate, "I have a question for you Sesshomaru, how did you know how to use the Reiki so effectively?"

Looking into the blue eyes with his gold touching the center his lips quirked up, "I use my youkai much like you use Reiki, except youkai is nature, you don't have to ask, you just have to learn how to use what you have been given."

He saw something flash in her eyes, and for the first time was weary of her ever clever mind but he wouldn't be able to ask her now but he was going to make a point of talking with her soon. He watched as Inuyasha started to come too, Inuyasha glared at his brother but bit his tongue wisely when his mate came flying in and pulled him close to her. "Yasha are you okay?"

"Keh, I'm fine." He pulled her to him and gentled his touch, she hadn't been what he was looking for, however she was a perfect amount of sweet and salty with him. His eyes met with his former wife's and she smiled at him. He wasn't sure she forgave him completely but they were friends again, he wasn't sure how Kagome could do it but she soothed those around her. 

When Asaigi looked to Kagome for answers it was Sesshomaru that answered her unasked question of what happened to her mate, "He was an important part of taking the great Toga down, you should be proud." He watched the stunned look on his brothers face and the eyes of his mate warm, it was worth being nice sometimes he supposed. 

"What hit me?" The voice stilled all conversation, Kimi looked down at her mate, "That would be your son." She smiled innocently.

Looking at his arms and legs he looked back at Kimi, "You got rid of the chains?" His voice was quiet. 

"No, not me, you need to thank our son's mate for that." She stood and let the others now be in his focus.

"Kagome-chan? I am again in your debt." He bowed slightly to her and smiled when his son's little mate turned red with embarrassment. "I see the training was not wasted, never thought you'd have to use it on me."

"Um, well. I'm just glad it worked."

Nodding he looked at Sesshomaru, his first born. "We have a lot to discuss, and not a lot of time."

Sesshomaru looked into the eyes of his father as an equal, "Inuyasha gather those that can fight, we need a plan." With that he turned and left, he needed a few moments with his mate, she had been silent through the whole thing and he felt her planning. He waited until he got to their rooms, turning suddenly he grabbed his mate who squealed in surprise throwing her on the futon all his pent up tension poured out of him. He needed her, she was responding, giving. He felt her moan as he pulled her robes off, pulling his own off in ruff tugs refusing to break contact with her. This was not gentle, or loving, this was possession and need. He needed her so badly that he felt that if he didn't sink himself into her heat he would die. 

As if feeling his urgency for following instinct she met his hunger with her own. He wanted to posses, and claim, she would give all she could. His hands were rough, his nails scraping her delicate skin, he feasted on her. Her groans urged him on, snapping his control. This is what he wanted, he turned her on her knees plunging hard and fast into her. Feeling her close around him, he was buried to the hilt, pounding hard and fast into her. A growl ripped through him, and he used his poison soaked claws on his swollen clit sending her up over the edge. When she screamed out falling over the cliff he fell with her, filling her.

He pulled her to him, surrounding himself in her scent, something was driving him to keep her close, "What's wrong Sessh. Not that I'm complaining, that was.. wow." Knowing he needed it, she nuzzled further into him. 

"You have a plan don't you?" He felt her stiffen and closed his eyes on the dread he was feeling.

"Kagome." His claws gentle on her chin, she guided him to look at him. 

"I have an idea, and your not going to like it. But I know I can do it, we can get an edge, the edge we need to finish this." She pleaded. She needed him to understand, she could do this.

He looked down at his mate, "What is your plan?"

"The same one you thought of awhile ago when you learned that they wanted me." 

His face grew closed off and angry, "No."

"Sesshomaru." She turned to face him.

Standing he moved away from his mate, "No."

Sighing she watched him, his predatory instinct in overdrive, she was sorry for it but it needed to happen. "If it was someone else?" She got her answer when he looked at her, nodding her head she stood and moved to him, "Sesshomaru, listen I won't bring it up if, I mean if we can find another way."

She felt his arms snake around her and leaned into his warm embrace. "I promise, but." He held her tighter, closing her eyes she breathed in his scent, because she too hoped there was another way. 

He looked down at his courageous mate, and for the first time in his life he cursed war. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Inuyasha, Toga, Kimi and all of Sesshomaru's generals, Koga, Miroku, Sango, and several representatives from human and youkai military's stood in Sesshomaru's war room. They were all arguing over plans on how to take over Kage. Toga had brought valuable information, Kage had built a weapon that takes Reiki enhances, draws the power from the person and shoots it out destroying the person with the Reiki and any Youkai in their path. "So not only does he want to have Kagome and force her to make a jewel with her in a no win situation, he wants to deplete her enough to were she will be in a no win situation." Inuyasha shuddered, looking at his friend.

The others looked at Kagome who was looking at Sesshomaru. "We need to destroy the gun." When she got bewildered looks she rolled her eyes, "The weapon that focuses Reiki we need to destroy that weapon. That explains the Miko, Monks and Dark Miko's that were with him."

Miroku looked at his friend, "No youkai or hanyou will be able to get near this thing, and any Monk or Miko that go near it will feed it with power. Humans will have to destroy it." Sango stepped forward, "Myself and my brother and the other demon hunters are fair warriors and have no magic, they could go in and destroy the weapon."

"Sango." Miroku looked at his wife, the mother of his children. She smiled at him, "Husband, I am a demon slayer, that is what we were trained to do, but we are friends with demons that are not evil, I believe in Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome's cause, we don't have to be demon slayers anymore but we can still protect those that need it." She looked at Sesshomaru who looked at her husband, than back at her. "Do it." 

He turned and looked at Miroku and felt for the man, but they needed everyone, closing his eyes he pulled his emotions far under lock and key. Looking at Kagome she smiled and nodded, "I have a plan that will get you close, you will be led by some of my generals and Koga's wolves. They will stay back until you destroy the weapon. Once destroyed we attack with everything."

Koga looked to the youkai that was a natural leader, "We need a distraction." He said, the plan sounded easy enough, "We need one hell of a distraction."

Looking at the people in his war room, his eyes fell on his father than on his mate, "We have one. We will use a frontal attack and leave the one thing they want open for the taking."

"What."

"You monster."

"That's your mate."

The room exploded with similar calls, "Enough." Sesshomaru said and watched as the room fell silent, "This is war, and she is not helpless, she is my mate, she is just as powerful as me. We will not ask our people to do what we are not willing to do in war."

There were murmurs and side long glances from Sesshomaru to Kagome and back. The great Sesshomaru was putting his mate on a platter for the enemy to capture and she seemed okay with it. They listened to the rest of the plan, going over every detail, every contingency. When everyone dispersed from his room only Inuyasha stood in front of him.

"This isn't your plan Sesshomaru." He crossed his arms folding his hands into his fire rat robes.

"Are you questioning me little brother?" Sesshomaru spat, all his instincts were screaming at him to chain his mate in his mothers Cloud Palace. 

"No, I just hope Kagome knows what she's doing." He turned and walked out, stopping at the door, "You know I was married to her, I fought with her, I know a Kagome plan when I hear it." He left, seeking out Kagome.

He found Kagome with Shippo and Rin in the garden, "Hey brats, I need to speak to your mom." Inuyasha gave both of them a friendly pat on the head. He saw the look of disbelief on Shippo's face, but than he nodded, "Okay, come on sis, let's go color."

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome was sitting in the flowers looking out at the koi pond. 

Kneeling down in front of her he waited for her to look at him, "Yes." She was ready she figured it would be him or Miroku to come and confront her. 

"This was your plan isn't it?" He saw the truth in her eyes, "You give a lot more away than your mate Kagome."

"It will work Inuyasha, it has to. I will not let him win."

Nodding his head, he looked out at the pond, "I agree if anyone can pull it off, it's you, but Kagome, he has Ryukotsusei, Magatsuhi, Naraku, the Band of Seven, the Thunder Brothers and that's just to name a few."

"What's your point Inuyasha?" Kagome looked into the honey colored eyes of her friend, ex-husband, and now brother.

"When we took all of those down, we didn't do it alone. You realize what will happen to Sesshomaru if something happens to you." 

A smile played on her lips, "Inuyasha who said I was going alone?"

"I don't. I didn't hear that in any of the planning." He said looking into her eyes.

Standing up she held her hand out to her friend, "I won't be alone. The only way to make sure that we can end this is to get the right people into position as we need them, we know that though all the people he raised being under Kage's control takes away their ability to change, so defeating them will be different. We are all different, there will be enough down that when I'm taken into the monsters lair you and Sesshomaru and Koga and the rest of them will do what you do best."

"What's that?" He looked at her dubiously.

Laughing she gave the hanyou a kiss on the cheek, "Save the day."

She found Sesshomaru in the dojo, his moves were deliberate, his breath was so controlled she couldn't even hear his breathing. She grabbed a practice weapon and moved next to him matching his fluid movements. They didn't speak for some time, only practicing, when he turned ever so slightly a grin played across her lips. He'd missed that, he didn't realize until just that moment, he missed spending time with her, practicing with her. "Let us see what you've learned."

Nodding she moved her feet and face him, they bowed and than they attacked one another. They didn't notice the crowd that gathered watching their Lord and Lady, and if they did it didn't stop them. Sesshomaru didn't hold back, he needed her at her best and he knew that she knew. Several of his blows landed, she was fast, but he was faster. Moving as she had been taught, being light on her feet she used the power she had. Something Sesshomaru had said, youkai was part of nature, it was like breathing don't over think it. She felt it surge through her as she moved and blocked a strike, she struck out aiming for her mates neck. He moved but she felt the contact, focusing, she knew that she couldn't get over confident. She lunged and knew that he would be gone before she followed through with her sword, at the last minute she moved the practice sword behind her and slammed the sword into his gut. 

Smiling she was breathing hard, looking at her mate who wasn't sweating and looked as perfect as always. "Hn. You did well." Bowing to his mate, his equal he awarded her with a quick smile before looking behind him at the crowd that had gathered. His mask was back when he turned, as they made their way to the study there they found Jaken. "Um, my Lord."

When Sesshomaru walked passed him, "Sire, there is reports from villages on the outskirts of your lands, they are being attacked, only the people that fled survived."

Kagome gasped, "All those people." 

Looking down at the map of the land he patrolled, "Jaken get Inuyasha."

He waited until Jaken scurried away, "We are out of time."

Inuyasha ran with Jaken scrambling behind him, "What's going on?"

"Prepare, we leave tonight." Turning to Kagome he grabbed her hands, "Come with me."

They moved to their rooms, he watched as Kagome and the children said goodbye and as Asaigi took them to the mirror. He handed his mate a package and watched as she opened it. "It's made from the fire rat, and spider youkai, it will heal itself and is fashioned after my own."

She looked at the clothes, it was exactly like his robes, she looked up at him, "I love you Sesshomaru."

"And I you koi." Turning he grabbed his swords and his armor. He helped her with her armor and looked her over, she was a vision. "It's missing something." He murmured. 

Looking down at her attire she looked back up at him in time to see him take his Mokomoko and split it in half, "You are my Lady of the West." Draping her mokomoko on her, she felt it caress her. "It will feed off your youkai and assist you, remember you don't have to call on it, it's a part of you." Gently he kissed the lips of the love of his life. She was his and he would do all he could to keep her that way. 

They moved out to the courtyard, Toga stood with his mate and watched his sons approach him. Sesshomaru approached his armies, youkai, hanyou and human alike. Looking at Sango, she and her group slipped out in the cover of darkness. "We move, you know what we need to do. We will not return until Kage is defeated. Those cowards are killing harmless unarmed farmers" His army, his generals had the same feeling he did, he didn't have to tell them all that opposed them and attacked defenseless were cowards and they would be killed. Toga moved towards the gates and looked back at his sons. He needed to get into place his gaze met Inukimi's he smiled at her and with a bow he disappeared into the ether.

"Come back in one piece mate." InuKimi had been tasked with protecting the fortress, it was agreed that Kage would send some, the demon hunter's husband, the old Miko and herself would stay and defend the castle. She pulled Kagome into a hug, "You come back in one piece daughter, and bring our boys home."

Kagome looked behind her at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, looking at all the men and women that stood in their army she turned and nodded, "I'll bring them back Mother." Kissing her mother-in-law on the cheek she moved to stand next to her mate.

InuKimi watches as they exited the castle gates, when the gates were closed, she turned and looked at the faces of her Grandchildren. "Don't worry dears, your mother and father are an unstoppable team."

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome as she stood next to him, for the plan to work Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga would need to leave first. As the army exited the gates all took different paths. Sesshomaru held his mate closer to him as he rose up on their cloud and moved towards Kage, Inuyasha and Koga ran behind them keeping pace. They would make it to Kage's party half a day before the rest of the army. It would be enough time, it had to be. Looking to the moon, he silently cursed the Kami, their help would come too late, looking into the exotic eyes of his mate he nodded and focused on what was to come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango, Kohaku and General Tatsu took the lead. Each human was assigned a Inuyoukai that moved with them in such speed that Sango had to gulp several times from not throwing up. General Tatsu looked down at her with a glare, "Don't you vomit on me."

Sango nodded and focused on her breathing. They would be coming in from the east, the moon was clouded and this was to their benefit. Ginta and Hakkaku moved up next to Sango and General Tatsu, "Hey Sango." Hakkaku called, he had Kohaku on his back. 

She looked at the wolf youkai, "Yes." She said in a whisper. 

"Ginta has an idea about that weapon." 

"No I don't it was your idea."

Kohaku smacked Hakkaku, "Just tell her."

"So, that weapon focuses Reiki at youkai right?"

Sango looked at Hakkaku, "Right."

"What if we make it neutralize the bonds that hold them to Kage, break the bonds like what Kagome did to Toga."

"Can you do that?" Sango asked turning slightly to look at Hakkaku. 

"Well you see." He stammered. 

With an evil glare she growled at the wolf demons, "You come to me with an idea that isn't possible." 

A sheepish look crossed over Ginta and Hakkaku's faces, "It's not that, it's just that we have never done it before. It's a sound idea though."

"We have to get into the compound first, and Sango and I have to turn it off so you can all get in and help." Kohaku responded for his sister. "When we get far, than if you want to work on neutralizing the bonds of Kage than we will visit it than, lets work on getting in first."

Hakkaku nodded and Ginta seemed to agree falling back some to follow the original plan.

They moved through the night, and went up the ridge at the back of the compound, the Inu's, General Tatsu and Koga's wolves stayed near the wall of the compound, they could feel the weapon oozing out reiki and it was burning. Kohaku, Sango and their soldiers moved further into the compound neutralizing any threat as they moved closer and closer to the machine. 

Sango had to stifle a gasp when she saw a monk climb into the center of the machine and it seemed to pull his power from him, the energy around them shifted, pulsed and than she saw that the power was pulled into a tub like a pool of power, than the man stumbled out, his spiritual power already starting to return but it was slow. She motioned for her brother and the others to find were they could disable the machine. 

Kohaku moved silently to his sister's side, "If we find the object that makes this thing work and disable it, than Ginta and Hakkaku can work on making the weapon ours." His sister's face showed several degrees of doubt, however she trusted her brother. He knew magical items well with his time with Naraku.

They moved closer to the ominous machine, it was massive. She motioned for the others to disable the reiki tubs from the machine. Kohaku slipped into the shadows of the machine while Sango kept watch, a smirk played on her lips her warriors were efficient, she heard the machine almost take a sigh as it ground to a halt. Pulling her hirakotsu off her back she flung it into the sky to tell the others waiting by the wall the coast was clear. 

"What are you doing here? Who are YOU?" A guard yelled from behind her, turning she looked at him, "Oh, I'm out for a midnight stroll looking at the falling stars." She mentally counted, her hirakotsu was fast approaching.

"You don't belong here, put your hands up so I can see them." The guard moved closer to her, she felt her weapon wiz past her head as she hit the ground and slammed into the unsuspecting guard. Standing and brushing herself off she pulled the hirakotsu off the unconscious guard, turning to the approaching footsteps her shoulders relaxed when she saw her husband and the rest of the demons approach. "Kohaku disabled the machine, Ginta, Hokkaku go see if you can reverse that thing so it doesn't kill you and our friends."

They spent time retaking the hold, Sango looked to Kilala, "Go let them know we have the machine." As she saw Kilala transform and take to the sky she whispered a prayer into the wind and hoped it would reach the others. 

Kagome stood next to Toga, he was her way in. "We will split up here, you can't smell like your mate I'm sorry." He said with a pained smile. 

Shaking her head she knew he only told her for the benefit of the plan, "I understand." She looked to her mate who stood with the others, no words were needed she could feel his emotions chained down, but still evident between his mate bond. Through the bond she could also tell that though he wasn't happy with this plan, he had no plan of staying too far away. A smile played on her lips, a conversation with their daughter fluttered in from her subconscious, "Mama, Rin only had to call for Lord Sesshomaru and he was always there. Just remember Mama call out to him and he will always save you." Words preciously given by her daughter before they went with Inukimi through the mirror to stand in the Cloud Palace. 

Toga stood in front of his son, waiting for his eyes to meet his, "I'm proud of you son, you've found someone to protect, you will be unstoppable."

Looking at his father, his jaw tightened, "I have."

Kilala came from the sky landing soundlessly next to Kagome, looking at her she transformed and meowed. 

"It's time," Toga murmured, getting her attention. She nodded and started walking towards the path the Kage's palace. Toga walked next to her down the path and out of line of sight with her mate and the others. It was better if they didn't know exactly were they were going to be doing.

"Don't worry Toga, I won't hold it against you but you should wait until we are farther away because Sesshomaru will forget the plan if he feels me unconscious."

A smirk played on his lips, "You're a smart girl, I can see why you stole my son's heart. You're fierce, loyal, and such a loving heart, and smart."

She looked into the eyes, that looked like her mates, "Thank you, figuring you were going to take this avenue I asked Mother if she had something that could give illusion that I was still awake, she said that it works for about 15 to 20 minutes."

They spoke about his son as a pup, about Inuyasha, about her time in the future and in the past, "You know your stronger than Inuyasha's mother, she" he let out a big sigh, "She hated demons because that's what she was raised to believe I was her only exception. She didn't want to share me with Sesshomaru's mother, and she thought she was doing the best for Inuyasha when I was gone."

Looking at Toga she shook her head, "Toga, we can't change the past, but your son's are doing fine and they are strong, you should be proud of them."

Laughing some of the regret in his eyes eased, "Did I mention your vastness for forgiveness, my youngest son did not do you right, yet here you stand in front of his father and tell me they are good and strong." Shaking his head he looked at his daughter-in-law.

"If Inuyasha hadn't done what he did, I wouldn't be with Sesshomaru and I wouldn't change that." Shrugging she turned towards a sudden noise from behind her, then she saw nothing darkness took her.

"Forgive me daughter." He took a deep breath and thanked his mate for her potion, because if not Sesshomaru would be on him in seconds.

Running towards Kage's palace he clamped down on all of his emotions, he would need to be ruthless and convincing. He and Kagome had to buy enough time and than lead Kage to Sesshomaru. 

"This will work." He murmured and pushed himself harder to get to the palace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kigome has a dream that leaves her shaken, and wakes to a proposal from Sesshomaru.


End file.
